You Are The Music In Me
by daddyslittleprincess123
Summary: Mitchie and Shane have a baby at 17. Shane leaves Mitchie,and she moves away. She meets Alex. Alex's friends die in a car crash and leave her with their baby son. When Shane comes back, will Mitchie forgive him? Will Alex find love in the new boy, Dean?
1. Summary

You Are The Music In Me

Summary

By: daddyslittleprincess123

SUMMARY.......

Mitchie Torrres and Shane Gray were very much in love, so they decided to make love one night. That's when Mitchie got pregnant. Shane left her and the baby, saying he didn't want anything to do with it. Mitchie moved away and had her baby, Everleigh Brooklyn Torres. When she moved, she met Alex Russo.

Alex Russo also has a baby, but it's not really hers. Her best friends were 16 when they had their son, Taylor James. Alex was baby-sitting one night when they went out shopping. On their way home, they had a wreck and they both died. They left Alex as Taylor's legal guardian. She thinks her life is going downhill until she meets Mitchie. They become best friends instantly.

What happens when Shane comes back? Will Mitchie let him in hers and Everleigh's lives? Will she ever forgive him?

What happens when Alex finds love with the new boy in school, Dean Morriarti? What will he think about her having a baby? Will he love her back?

FIND OUT IN......

**'YOU ARE THE MUSIC IN ME'.**

_**I hope yall liked the summary and will like the story. :) The first episode should be out soon. :)**_

_**xoxo daddyslittleprincess123 xoxo**_


	2. And The Friendship Begins

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Episode 1: And The Friendsip Begins**

**By: daddyslittleprincess123**

_Author's Note:_

_Hey, yall. Sorry it's taken this long to get started on this story. I recently got a laptop that's only mine, so I've been in a writing faze. It's really fun to type on! I hope yall enjoy this episode, and please comment and let me know what you thought!_

_By the way, you'll hear the word 'Yall' a lot in this story. I'm a country girl, and that's just how I talk. If it gets too often and it starts to bother you, just nicely let me know, and I'll try an tone it down a bit. :)_

_And, thanks soo much to **crazydreamerforever** , **Sunshinelishous** , and **Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan **for the wonderful comments! Yall made my day when you commented so sweetly! This chapter is dedicated to yall! I love all my readers soo much! :)_

**Disclaimer: **Come on, guys. If I owned WOWP or Camp Rock, do yall seriously think I'd just be sitting here, writing a story about them? .. :) I do, however, own the characters: Everleigh, Taylor, and Mrs. Peters... :)

**STARTING EPISODE:**

"Good morning, Evie! Let Momma get you dressed for today!" 17, almost 18, year old Mitchie Torres said to her 6 month old daughter, Everleigh Brooklyn Torres, as she lifted her out of her crib. Everleigh smiled brightly at Mitchie when she picked her up. Everleigh had Mitchie's rich, brown hair(well, now Mitchie hair is dyed black, but the brown is her natural hair color) and bright smile, and she had her dad's chocolate brown eyes. Overall, she was absolutely adorable. Mitchie set Everleigh down on the changing table, then picked up the outfit she laid out the night before. She began undressing the giggling little girl. Mitchie smiled at her daughter, her pride and joy.

"What are you giggling at, little cutie?" Mitchie asked Everleigh as she tickled her feet. Everleigh giggled even more. Mitchie smiled and finished getting Everleigh dressed. Then, she picked her up and shifted her to her hip.

"Alright, Miss. Adorable, how do you feel about going to the diner for breakfast?" Mitchie asked Everleigh as she began to pack a diaper bag. Everleigh squealed, making Mitchie giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go tell Grandma and Grandpa, then we'll head out." Mitchie told the little girl as she finished packing her diaper bag. She put it on her shoulder, then walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Torres was making coffee, and Mr. Torres was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Mom! Morning, Dad!" Mitchie said happily to them. They smiled at her. See, when Mitchie found out she was pregnant with Everleigh, her dad got a new job at the same time, and they were going to move. So she's living with them and just started back going to school. She's a senior at Parkerview High School. She doesn't have any friends because everyone found out about Everleigh, and they think Mitchie is a slut. No one's ever talked to her enough to find out that Everleigh was produced after her FIRST time. And, she really thought she loved Everleigh's dad, Shane. He left her when she told him she was pregnant. The memories of him still brought tears to Mitchie's eyes, and she spent many nights crying herself to sleep, thinking about the memories. He really hurt her, and Mitchie had a hard time trusting other guys because of what he did to her.

"Morning, sweetie. You're up early." Mrs. Torres said to her. Mitchie smiled and grabbed her purse and car keys off the kitchen table.

"Well, I was going to take Evie to the diner for breakfast before school. Is that okay?" Mitchie asked them. They smiled at her.

"Of course, honey. She's your child. Just make sure and have enough time to bring her back here before school. You don't need anymore tardies." Mrs. Torres replied. Mitchie smiled as she walked towards the door.

"I will, don't worry. We love yall!" Mitchie told them as she opened the door.

"We love you two, too. Be careful!" Mr. Torres called back. Mitchie smiled as she walked out the door and towards her car. She strapped Everleigh in the car-seat in the back, then got in herself. She began driving toward the diner.

_With Alex..._

"Why can't I just stay and take care of Taylor? I can make it okay without high school." 17 year old, Alex, asked her mom for the hundredth time that morning as she hugged Taylor close. Her parents were making her start school again. They wanted her to be able to graduate and get a good job to support Taylor. Taylor James Russo is legally Alex's 6 month old son. Her best friends, Gabriella and Scott are his biological parents. Alex was baby-sitting for them one night while they went out to eat. On their way home, they had a car crash. Both of them died. On their will, Alex was left as Taylor's guardian. She immediately accepted being Taylor's guardian. Now, she loves Taylor like he's her own.

"Honey, we've explained this to you a hundred times. We want you to graduate high school and get a diploma so you can get a good job and support Taylor. So, if you won't do this for us, do it for Taylor." Mrs. Russo replied. Alex sighed and looked into her son's eyes. Then, sighed again when she realized her parents were right. She really did want the best for Taylor, and if it meant going to school for 7 stupid hours a day, then she'd do it. She looked back at her parents.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just swear you'll follow the schedule and notes I wrote for yall about Taylor. Remember, his favorite blanket is the yellow one with the teddy bears. And, he likes a snack after he watches Sesame Street at 9. Just give him some dry cereal or something." Alex replied. Mr. and Mrs. Russo smiled at Alex. Besides Alex, they had 2 more kids. Justin, who's 21 years old, is in another state going to college. Max, who's 12 years old, is in his room asleep. He goes to the junior high right next to the high school Alex is about to start. He's in 7th grade, and Alex is a senior. They just moved here 2 months ago when Mr. Russo got a new job down here.

"We remember, honey. And if we forgot, you probably have it written down somewhere on those 5 pages of notes." Mr. Russo replied. Alex sighed.

"Well, school doesn't start for another 2 hours. What do you want to do until then?" Mrs. Russo asked her. Alex smiled and looked down at Taylor as she thought of an idea.

"I think I'll take Taylor down to that diner that we saw yesterday when we driving around for breakfast. Work for you?" Alex asked her parents as she grabbed Taylor's diaper bag and her purse off the couch.

"That sounds good. You two have fun, just be back here in time for us to enroll you into your new school." Mrs. Russo replied. Alex smiled and grabbed her car keys and phone off the table.

"Don't worry. I will. Love you!" Alex said, then left their house. She walked out to her car and strapped Taylor into his car-seat. Then, she got in herself and started driving toward the diner.

_With Mitchie and Everleigh at the diner..._

Mitchie just finished cutting up a pancake into small pieces. She drizzled some syrup on it, then got a piece and fed it to Everleigh. She smiled when Everleigh took it.

"Is that good, Evie? You've never had pancake before, have you?" Mitchie asked her daughter with a smile, then took a bite of the pancake herself. Once Everleigh finished eating that bite, she reached her arm out and whined. Mitchie giggled and gave Everleigh another bite. Everleigh started eating the second bite and got syrup all over her face.

"You're so cute, Evie." Mitchie told her daughter with a smile as she took a napkin and wiped the syrup off Everleigh's mouth. Everliegh giggled, making Mitchie smile.

"You know, Evie, your smile makes my day. It's the one thing I look forward to everyday." Mitchie told Everleigh, who only smiled again. Mitchie giggled and took a sip of her coffee. She was looking around the room, when her eyes landed on the door. A girl around her age that she'd never seen before walked in carrying an adorable baby boy. Mitchie looked at her curiously, wondering who she was or if the baby was hers. The girl took a seat at the table next to them and strapped the baby boy in a high chair. The girl smiled at the baby boy, then picked up the menu and began reading it.

Mitchie was so busy trying to figure out who that girl was that she didn't see that Everleigh had dragged a cup of water over to the edge of the table. It wasn't until Everleigh knocked it off, soaking herself. Mitchie snapped out of it quickly and stood up. She sighed and picked up a few napkins and began trying to dry her off.

"Oh, Evie. Why did you have to do that?" Mitchie asked the baby frustratedly. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. It was that girl with the baby. She smiled at Mitchie and handed her some napkins.

"Here. I thought you could use these. Taylor does that all the time." the girl told Mitchie. Mitchie smiled and took the napkins. She picked Everleigh up out of the high chair.

"Thanks. Everleigh does that all the time too, but it's just frustrating." Mitchie told her. She picked up Everleigh's diaper bag.

"My name's Alex. Alex Russo. Is Everleigh your daughter? She looks a lot like you." Alex asked Mitchie, who blushed a little.

"Yeah, she's mine. My name's Mitchie Torres. Is that baby boy yours?" Mitchie asked her, glancing at the baby boy. Alex looked over at him and smiled, then looked back at Mitchie.

"Legally, he is. He was my best friends' son, but they died in a car crash when he was a month old. I was left on the will to take care of him, so I did. And, he's my everything now." Alex replied, finishing with a smile. Mitchie smiled back.

"He's really adorable." Mitchie told Alex, who smiled again.

"Yeah, but he's also a handful." Alex replied, making Mitchie giggle.

"Yeah, Everleigh is too." Mitchie replied. Alex giggled.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I'd love to stay and talk, but it looks like Everleigh needs a new outfit." Alex told Mitchie, who nodded.

"It was nice meeting you too. Maybe I'll see you around." Mitchie said. Alex smiled and walked back over to her table. Mitchie glanced down at the wet baby in her arms.

"You know, sometimes I think you're more trouble than you're worth, Evie." Mitchie told Everleigh as she grabbed her purse and started walking to the ladies room. Everleigh giggled, making Mitchie smile.

"Well, maybe you are worth it." Mitchie told Everleigh with a smile.

_Later on at school..._

Mitchie just arrived after dropping Everleigh off at her house. She parked her car, grabbed her purse and bookbag, then got out and walked into the school. She ignored all the rude comments people were making about her as she walked to her locker and opened it. She started getting her books for the day out. She hated going to school and having people be mean to her all the time, but she did it for Everleigh. She wanted to get a high school diploma and get a good job to support her daughter. She was willing to go through anything to make sure Everleigh had a good life.

"So, how is that mistake baby today, slut?" the meanest girl in school, Tess, asked Mitchie while smirking. Mitchie sighed furiously and slammed her locker. She could take being called a slut and any other name people had for her, but she wouldn't take anyone talking about her baby girl.

"Okay, look. You can call me whatever in the hell you wanna call me. Because frankly, I don't care one little bit. But the second you start insulting my daughter, it gets personal. My little girl is not a mistake. Yeah, she wasn't planned, but she's NOT a mistake. She's got more love in her little fingernail than you do in your WHOLE body. So, leave her out of this, or it will get ugly. Got that, bitch?" Mitchie told Tess furiously. Tess rolled her eyes and smirked at Mitchie.

"Whatever. I just hope she doesn't turn out a piece of trash. Just like her momma." Tess said. Mitchie felt her anger blow up inside of her, and she slapped Tess hard across the face. Then, she got right in her face.

"Leave my child out of this or you will regret it." Mitchie told her, then stormed down the hallway to her first class. She walked to her seat and sat down. She was busy doodling angrilly in her notebook when she saw Alex walk in the room and hand the teacher a note. They talked for a few minutes, then Alex saw Mitchie. Mitchie smiled at her, and Alex smiled back and came to sit down in the desk next to her.

"I didn't know you went here." Mitchie told Alex with a smile.

"Well, we just moved here about 2 months ago. I'm just starting back at school today." Alex replied with a smile.

"That's great. Let me see your schedule. I'll see if we have anymore classes together." Mitchie told Alex. Alex grabbed her schedule and passed it to Mitchie. Mitchie glanced over it and started grinning. She looked up at Alex.

"We have all of our classes together!" Mitchie told her happily. Alex smiled.

"That's great!" Alex said happily. Mitchie smiled and was about to say something else when Tess walked in. She glared at Mitchie, then smirked, as she walked up to them. She smiled and stuck her hand out to Alex.

"Hey. I don't believe we've met. I'm Tess Tyler. And you are?" Tess introduced herself. Alex smiled and shook Tess's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Tess. I'm Alex Russo." Alex replied with a smile. Tess smirked at Mitchie then looked back at Alex.

"You know, you might not want to hang around Mitchie, here. She's a bad influence. She already has a baby." Tess told Alex. Alex just smiled.

"Oh, I know. I met her earlier. She's adorable. And, why would that matter? I have a baby too." Alex replied. Tess frowned.

"Oh, great. So we have two sluts at this school now." Tess said. Alex rolled her eyes and stood up. One thing you should know about Alex Russo is that she doesn't take crap from anybody.

"Okay, I just met you, and already I don't like you. Do you always have that effect on people? Maybe that's why no one's hanging out with you." Alex said. Tess glared at her, and Mitchie tried hard to keep from laughing. No one's has EVER talked to Tess Tyler like that before.

"You better watch your mouth, Russo. I can make your life a living hell." Tess told her. Alex laughed, and raised her eyebrows at her.

"Watch my mouth? Honey, you say that like I should be scared of you or something. In case you don't realize it, I could snap you in half with one hand without breaking a sweat or breaking a nail. I'm quite positive you should be scared of me." Alex told Tess, smirking. Mitchie had to force herself not to help. Tess rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. I would never be scared of a no good, skanky slut like you." Tess told Alex, shaking and sweating a little. Alex smirked.

"Yeah? Then why are you shaking and sweating?" Alex asked her with a smirk. Tess looked unsure.

"Whatever. Yall are still sluts. And, I'm gonna make sure everyone else knows." Tess told Alex with a smirk. Alex returned the smirk.

"You do that. And when you do, make sure to let them know that if anyone has a problem with us or our children to let us know directly, not to be so low and immature to talk about us behind our backs. You know, immature and low people like you." Alex replied, then sat back down next to Mitchie as the bell rang. Tess did a little huff, then went to sit down in her seat. Both Alex and Mitchie burst into giggles.

"Oh my god. No one has EVER talked to Tess like that." Mitchie told Alex. Alex shrugged.

"Well, someone needed to. She's absolutely awful." Alex replied. Mitchie giggled.

"That's Tess for you. But you know, she really will tell everyone that you have a child an that you're a slut. No one will even want to talk to you." Mitchie told Alex. Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"So what? I have Taylor and my family and you. Why would I need any of those people?" Alex asked Mitchie, who smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I've never thought about it that way before." Mitchie replied. The girls quieted down as the teacher stepped in front of the class.

"Good morning, class. Before we get started, I'd like to introduce our new student, Alex Russo. Alex, why don't you stand up and tell us a few tings about yourself." Mrs. Peters told her. Alex smiled and stood up. She threw a smirk at Tess, then began.

"Well, my name's Alex Marie Russo. Um, I have 2 brothers, one younger and one older. And, I have a 6 month old son, Taylor James Russo. He's my world and the reason for the smile on my face everyday. But before yall start calling me names, I'd like to explain it. Is that alright, Mrs. Peters?" Alex asked Mrs. Peters. She smiled at Alex.

"Of course, Alex." she replied. Alex smiled, then began.

"My best friends had Taylor when they were 16. I was baby-sitting him one night when he was a month old, and they had a car crash. They both died, and I was left on the will as Taylor's guardian. Of course I accepted to being his guardian, and I could never regret that decision. And, I honestly don't care what names yall call me because someone who is immature enough to talk about me behind my back is not worth my time." Alex told them. It got so quiet that you could hear a pen drop. Alex sat down awkwardly, and Mrs. Peters cleared her throat.

"Um, thank you Alex for that... interesting intoduction. Um, class, turn your textbooks to page 176 and read until the end of the chapter." Mrs. Peters said. Alex opened her textbook and began reading. She stopped when a piece of paper covered the page she was reading. She read it..

_'Are you okay? I'm sure that was really hard to say in front of the whole class._

_-Mitchie'_

Alex sighed and wrote down a reply..

_'Yeah. I mean, it was hard. But, I'd rather everyone get the truth from me than lies from Tess.'_

Alex began reading again, but stopped when the piece of paper covered the page again..

_'True. Hey, do you want to come over after school today? I'm sure my parents would love to meet you.'_

_'Sounds great! I'll have to go pick Taylor up first, though. I miss him like crazy.'_

_'Works for me. After class I'll give you directions to my house.'_

Alex looked over at Mitchie and nodded. Then, she slipped the piece of paper into her bookbag. She started reading again.

_Later..._

School went by faster than the girls thought, and when the bell rang, they were anxious to get home to their babies. Mitchie was now waiting at the front doors for Alex, when some random guy came up to her. She didn't know him very well, but she thought his name was Justin. He smiled at her.

"Hey, babe. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever want to sleep with another guy, I'm always here for you." he told her with a wink. Mitchie pushed him away and looked at him disgustedly.

"First off, EWW! Second off, I don't sleep around with guys. A mother should be more responsible than that, not to mention, it's gross. And third off, how desperate are you to ask some girl that you don't even know to sleep with you?" Mitchie demanded. The guy just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Guys had done that to her ever since everyone found out she had a daughter. They all tought she was a slut and she was easy. The truth was, she was FAR from either of those things. Just then, Alex walked up to Mitchie. She looked at her wierdly.

"Why do you look so disgusted?" Alex asked her. Mitchie sighed.

"Just gross guys, that's all. Ready to go?" Mitchie asked her. Alex shrugged and smiled. The girls planned for Mitchie to drive them to Alex's house so she could get Taylor and so Mitchie could meet her parents. Then, they were going to go to Mitchie's house and hang out there.

"Yep! Thanks for driving me to my house, Mitchie. I would drive myself, but I rode with my parents this morning, so my car's not here." Alex told Mitchie as they began walking to her car. Mitchie smiled.

"No problem." Mitchie replied as they reached her car. They both got in, and Mitchie started driving towards Alex's house. As she was driving, Mitchie reached over to the car CD player and pressed play. _'Since U Been Gone'_ by Kelly Clarkson started playing, and Alex grinned.

"Oh my gosh, this is my favorite song ever!" she said happily. Mitchie glanced at her and smiled.

"Mine too!" Mitchie said, then started singing. Alex giggled and joined in. She missed being able to do this in the car with her friends. Of course, those "friends" all bailed out on Alex after she took responsibility. That's when Alex realized that they weren't true friends, and knew that they weren't worth her time.

A few minutes later, after the girls sang loudly to a few more songs, they arrived at Alex's house. Mitchie parked in te driveway, and the girls got out. Mitchie followed Alex inside. Alex set her bookbag down by the door, then walked farther into the kitchen.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Alex yelled. A few seconds later, Mrs. Russo walked in the room carrying Taylor. Alex automatically smiled and took Taylor from her mom's arms. She hugged him close and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, baby boy! Momma missed you so much!" Alex said cheerfully to him. Mitchie and Mrs. Russo grinned at the sight. Taylor made a gurgling sound, and Alex giggled. That's when Mrs. Russo noticed Mitchie standing there.

"Alex, honey, who's your friend?" Mrs. Russo asked her. Alex looked up and smiled at her mom.

"Mitchie, this is my mom. Mom, this is Mitchie. I met her and her daughter this morning at the diner, and then again at school. We have all classes together." Alex replied. Mrs. Russo smiled, but looked shocked when Alex said that Mitchie had a daughter.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Russo." Mitchie told Mrs. Russo with a smile and held out her hand. Mrs. Russo smiled and shook Mitchie's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mitchie. You have a daughter?" Mrs. Russo asked her. Mitchie blushed a little and looked down. Alex would've tried to make her feel better, but she was too busy tickling Taylor and smiling when he giggled.

"Um, yeah. Her name's Everleigh Brooklyn Torres. She's 6 months old." Mitchie replied. Mrs. Russo smiled.

"Well, I would love to meet her. You'll have to bring her by one day." Mrs. Russo replied, making Mitchie grin. She was so happy that Mrs. Russo liked her even though she had a daughter so young. Mitchie smiled and turned to Alex and Taylor.

"You ready to go?" Mitchie asked Alex, who nodded.

"Yep. I just need to run and get Taylor's diaper bag. Will you hold him while I go get it?" Alex asked Mitchie. Mitchie nodded, and Alex passed Taylor over to her.

"Where are you girls going?" Mrs. Russo asked them.

"We're just going to hang out at Mitchie's for a little while. Is that alright?" Alex asked her mom.

"It's fine with me. You girls have fun. I think i'm going to head to my room and watch 'Oprah'." Mrs. Russo told the girls before leaving the room and heading to her own bedroom. Alex turned to Mitchie and smiled.

"I'll be right back." Alex told her, then ran to Taylor's nursery. She grabbed his diaper bag then ran back into the kitchen with Mitchie.

"Alright, I'm ready. I think it would be best if I followed you back to your home in my car so I can drive myself home later. Work for you?" Alex asked Mitchie. Mitchie smiled.

"Works for me. Let's go." Mitchie replied. Alex smiled, took Taylor into her own arms, and headed out the door. Mitchie followed behind her. They both got into their cars, and Alex followed Mitchie back to her house.

**And, that's where this episode is ending. What will happen on the next episode? Will Mitchie's parents like Alex? Find out! I hope yall enjoyed this episode, and please review! :) **

**Here's a look at what's to come on the next episode...**

"What the hell are you doing here?"

...

"So, you're the new boy, and I'm the new girl. Maybe we could help each other out."

...

"You're falling for him, aren't you?"


	3. Unexpected Visitor and The New Boy

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Episode 2: Unexpected Visitors and The New Boy**

**By: daddyslittleprincess123**

**Disclaimer: **Nope.. Sadly I don't own WOWP or Camp Rock or their characters.. I do, however, own the characters: Taylor and Everleigh.. :)

Enjoy!

**STARTING EPISODE:**

"Alright, I'll go get Evie and my parents. You and Taylor can just stay here." Mitchie told Alex when they walked into her house. Alex nodded and hugged Taylor close to her. She really missed him all day. Mitchie walked off. While she was gone, Alex shifted Taylor to her hip and walked over to look at some pictures hanging on the wall. One was of Mitchie riding a pink tricycle when she was about 2. Another one was Mitchie in the hospital holding a newborn Everleigh and smiling really big. Alex grinned at that one. She thought Mitchie looked so happy! Alex was still looking at the picture when she heard a voice from behind her.

"You must be Alex. I'm Connie Torres, Mitchie's mother. It's so nice to meet you." Mrs. Torres told Alex with a smile. Alex turned around to face her and smiled back. Mrs. Torres held out her hand, and Alex shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Torres." Alex told her. Mrs. Torres smiled.

"Please call me Connie. Is that your son Mitchie told me about?" Connie asked Alex, who glanced down at Taylor. He was sucking his thumb.

"Yeah. This is Taylor James Russo. Would you like to hold him?" Alex asked Connie, who smiled.

"I would love to!" Connie replied. Alex smiled and passed Taylor over to Connie. She grinned when Taylor started smiling. That's when Mitchie came back in the room, holding Everleigh, with a man behind her. Mr. Torres smiled and held his hand out to Alex. Alex grinned.

"I'm Dave Torres, Mitchie's dad." Dave told Alex, who shook his hand.

"I'm Alex Russo. It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Torres." Alex told him, smiling.

"You can call me Dave. I'm so happy Mitchie met such a nice girl." Dave said, making Alex and Mitchie both smile. Alex was about to reply when Taylor started crying. Alex frowned and took Taylor back into her arms. Connie looked worried.

"Did I do something wrong? All I was doing was holding him." Connie asked Alex, who shifted Taylor to her hip and began looking through his diaper bag.

"Nah. He's just fussy because he's hungry." Alex replied reassuringly as she pulled out Taylor's blue bottle. She put it in Taylor's mouth, and he immediately stopped crying. He held the bottle up by himself**(A/N: isn't it the most adorable thing ever when a baby holds the bottle by himself? I remember my nephew doing that when he was around 6 months old.. )**. Connie, Dave, and Mitchie smiled at him. Then, Connie looked at Alex.

"Alex, would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making my famous chicken spaghetti." Connie asked Alex, who smiled.

"That sounds great, Connie. Just let me call my parents and see if it's alright with them." Alex replied as she pulled out her cell-phone with her free hand. She quickly dialed her mom's number. After a few rings, Mrs. Russo picked up.

"Hello?" Mrs. Russo answered.

"Hey, Mom. Is it alright if I stay over at Mitchie's for dinner?" Alex asked her mom.

"That sounds fine, honey. Just be home by 10." Mrs. Russo replied.

"I will be. Thanks, mom. I love you." Alex replied.

"I love you too, honey. Have fun!" Mrs. Russo replied before hanging up. Alex smiled and slid her phone back into her pocket.

"My mom said that it's alright." Alex replied. Connie and Dave both grinned.

"Great!" Connie said happily. Mitchie smiled and looked at Alex, then back at her parents.

"Is it alright if we go chill in my room for a little while?" Mitchie asked her parents, who smiled.

"That's sounds great. We'll come get you when dinner's ready." Dave replied. Mitchie smiled and started walking down the hallway to her bedroom. Alex followed her. They walked into Mitchie's room and set the babies on the floor to play. Mitchie and Alex sat down on Mitchie's bed to talk.

"So, how are you liking it here so far?" Mitchie asked Alex, who smiled.

"I like it a lot so far. The only thing I don't like is that awful Tess. She's terrible." Alex replied, making Mitchie giggle.

"Yeah, she is. But, you kind of just get used to her being mean all the time." Mitchie replied. Alex scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"I can't see myself getting used to her." Alex told Mitchie, who smiled.

"You will, don't worry. At first, it's hard to take her bashing. But, then you get to the point where you don't really care what she says about you. That's where I'm at now. But, when she starts bashing Evie, that's when I get mad." Mitchie replied. Alex sighed.

"What kind of person bashes a baby?" Alex asked. Mitchie shrugged.

"Someone stupid, who obviously has nothing better to do with their time." Mitchie replied just as they heard a knock at the door. The door opened, and Connie poked her head inside.

"Girls, if it's alright with you, I think Mr. Torres and I are gonna run and do some grocery shopping. Will you be alright by yourselves?" Connie asked them.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Mitchie replied. Connie nodded, then shut the door again.

"Your parents are really nice." Alex told Mitchie, who smiled.

"Yeah, they're pretty great. But mostly, they're just happy that I finally made a new friend. No one else at school wants to be friends with the girl who had a baby at 17." Mitchie replied as they heard the door to the house close.

"People are stupid, Mitchie. You can't let them bring you down. My friends bailed on me when I took responsibility of Taylor. That's when I realized that they're not even woth it." Alex told Mitchie.

"I guess you're right. It's just hard sometimes when I have no one to talk to but my parents. And there are some things that a girl shouldn't have to talk to her parents about." Mitchie replied, making Alex giggle.

"Well, now you have me to talk about those things with." Alex replied, making Mitchie smile. The girls continued talking for about 10 minutes more, when they heard the doorbell ring. Mitchie picked up Evie, and Alex picked up Taylor, and they both went down the hallway to the front door. Mitchie unlocked it and answered it. Both girls gasped at who it was. Alex turned to Mitchie.

"Oh my god! It's Shane Grey from Connect 3!" Alex looked at Mitchie and squealed with a smile. Then, she turned to Shane.

"Oh my god! You're Shane Grey!" Alex squealed. Shane smiled in amusement. Mitchie, on the other hand, wasn't smiling.

"Will you take Evie and Taylor to the kitchen and get them a snack? There's some dry cereal in the cabinet, and there are 2 high chairs pushed against the wall. I need to talk to Shane." Mitchie asked Alex, who nodded confused. She took Everleigh from Mitchie's arms and carried the babies to the kitchen. Mitchie turned back to Shane.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mitchie demanded from him. She sounded mean, but this is the same guy who told her that he didn't want anything to do with her or their baby when she told him she was pregnant. She wasted too many tears on him, and she was not happy. Shane sighed.

"Look, Mitch, I'm sorry." Shane told her. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"First of all, it's Mitchie, not Mitch. Secondly, you're sorry? You left me when I was pregnant with your daughter. Sorry just doesn't cut it." Mitchie told him furiously. Shane sighed again.

"I know what I did was wrong, and I feel terrible for abandoning you two like that." Shane said. Mitchie scoffed.

"You should feel a whole lot worse than terrible!" Mitchie told him angrilly.

"I just want to make things right again. I want to be in yours and my child's lives again." Shane told her. Mitchie looked at him furiously.

"You can forget that! I'm completely and totally over you. And, MY daughter is doing just fine without you." Mitchie replied. Shane looked hurt, which Mitchie thought he should.

"Please, Mitchie? I love you." Shane told her, making tears form in her eyes.

"People who love each other don't leave. They stay with each other, throughout everything." Mitchie told him in a low voice, her voice breaking. Then, she slammed the door and let her tears fall. She slid down the back of the door and put her face in her hands. All the pain she went through when Shane left her about a year ago came back and hit her with full force. A minute later, Alex came around the corner and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay, Mitchie?" Alex asked her once she had calmed down a little. Mitchie looked up at her. Her mascara and eye-liner were smeared. She forced her tears away, knowing they would come back later when she was laying in bed. It would be another night of crying herself to sleep again tonight.

"I will be. Where are the babies?" Mitchie asked her and stood up. Alex gave her a concerned look, seeing the pain in her new friend's eyes, stood up too.

"In the kitchen eating cereal in high chairs." Alex replied. Mitchie nodded and started walking towards the kitchen. Alex stopped her.

"Mitchie, I've gotta tell you something." Alex told her. Mitchie looked at her curiously.

"What's up?" Mitchie asked her.

"You need to go fix your eye-makeup. The smeared mascara and eye-liner is kinda making you look like a raccoon. You might scare the babies." Alex replied. Mitchie looked at her then burst into laughter. Alex smiled, happy to make Mitchie laugh despite her pain.

"Alright. I'll go fix it. You stay in the kitchen with the kids. When I come back, we'll get a snack and I'll explain everything about Shane." Mitchie replied. Alex nodded and walked into the kitchen. What she saw made her groan. Both Taylor and Everleigh had dumped their bowls of dry cereal all over the floor.

"Why did yall have to do this?" Alex asked them with a sigh as she got on the floor and started picking the cereal up. Once she finished, she threw it away and put the bowls in the sink. She looked in the fridge and got out 2 bottles. She gave one to each of the babies, then sat down at the table and waited on Mitchie.

"All better?" Mitchie asked Alex when she walked back into the room. Alex smiled, seeing no smeared make-up.

"You don't look like a raccoon anymore." Alex replied, and the two girls started giggling. Mitchie went to the freezer and pulled out a carton of Chocolate-Chip Cookie Dough ice-cream. Then, she grabbed two spoons out of the drawer and sat down at the table next to Alex. She gave one spoon to Alex, and they both started eating.

"Alright. Before I start, I'm gonna tell you this so you can get your girly screaming out of the way. I can tell you're a major Connect 3 fan. So, Shane Grey is Everleigh's father." Mitchie told Alex's whose eyes widened, and she dropped her spoon. She quickly picked it back up and pretended to hide her excitement.

"Okay, I don't have girly screaming." Alex said. Mitchie looked at her like she was insane.

"Oh my god! It's Shane Grey from Connect 3! Oh my god! You're Shane Gey!" Mitchie mocked Alex in a girly voice, making Alex blush.

"So, maybe I do have a slightly girly scream. Anyways, how did that happen? When did you meet Shane?" Alex asked Mitchie, who sighed and took another bite of ice-cream.

"I went to Camp Rock during the summer when I was 15. I met Shane there, and we just clicked. We started dating after about a week, and we continued dating for 2 years. We were like completely and totally in love. He was perfect. One night, we decided that we were so in love, that we made love. That resulted in me getting pregnant with Evie. I told him I was pregnant, and he got really angry. He told me to go get an abortion, and I said no immediately. I already felt too much love for the baby growing inside of me. So, he told me that he didn't want anything to do with me or Evie ever again because it would ruin his career. And then, he left. That's when my dad got a new job down here, so I had to move. I had Evie, and I knew everything would be alright eventually." Mitchie told Alex, then took a big bite of ice-cream, trying to keep the tears away again.

"Aw, Mitchie. I'm so sorry." Alex told her. Mitchie shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't be. He wasn't worth it anyways." Mitchie replied. But on the inside, she knew she still loved Shane. She knew that they were made for each other, and that it only hurt so much when he left because she loved him so much. She just didn't want to get involved with him again because she didn't want him to leave her again.

"What did he say at the door?" Alex asked Mitchie, although she already knew. She was listening in on their conversation. She just didn't want Mitchie to know that.

"He said that he wants to be a part of mine and Everleigh's lives again. And, he said that he was sorry and that he felt terrible for what he did. And, he said that he loves me." Mitchie replied.

"So, are you gonna let him back in your lives again?" Alex asked Mitchie, who shrugged.

"I want to. I really do, but I don't think I could take it if he left me again. It killed me inside when he said he didn't want anything to do with me or Evie. So, I was forced to move on, and I grew up a lot in the process. I'm afraid that he's still the same cookie-cutter popstar that he always was." Mitchie replied. Alex pulled her into a hug.

"What do you think I should do?" Mitchie asked Alex once they pulled apart. Alex took a bite of ice-cream and thought about it.

"Honestly, I think you should meet up with him and talk. See if he's still the same guy or if he's changed. Then from there, you can decide if you want him in yours and Everleigh's lives." Alex replied. Mitchie nodded and thought about Alex's suggestion for a minute.

"I guess you're right. I'll call him later and make plans to meet him sometime this week." Mitchie replied, and Alex's eyes widened. Mitchie looked at her wierdly.

"What?" Mitchie asked her, and Alex started to smile.

"You have Shane Grey's phone number?" Alex asked her. Mitchie laughed.

"You are way too obsessed with Connect 3." Mitchie said, then got and put the ice-cream away. She put both spoons in the sink, then sat back down at the table with Alex. She glanced over at the babies.

"What happened to their cereal?" Mitchie asked Alex, who sighed.

"Those babies are trouble when they're together. They dumped their cereal, so I picked it up and gave them bottles instead." Alex replied, and Mitchie laughed.

"At least it was dry cereal this time and not oatmeal. Oatmeal is not fun to clean up off the floor. Evie likes to dump everything on the floor." Mitchie told Alex, who giggled.

"Yeah, Taylor does too. He's never dumped oatmeal, but he has managed to knock a whole pitcher of strawberry Kool-Aid on my mom's favorite white carpet. It made such a big stain that my parents had to get rid of it." Alex told her with a giggle. Mitchie laughed.

"Everleigh has never done that before, and hopefully she never will." Mitchie said. Alex smiled over at Taylor, who grinned back at her. Alex giggled.

_Later on after dinner...about 8:30..._

"That was really good, Connie. And, Taylor seems to be enjoying it too." Alex told Mrs. Torres as she gave Taylor one last bite. He was able to eat people food now instead of just baby food. Alex just had to be sure and give him really small bites. Mrs. Torres laughed at Taylor, who had cheese all over his face. She turned and laughed at Everleigh, who had cheese all over her face and in her hair. They were two really messy babies.

"I'm glad you liked it, Alex." Connie told Alex. Alex smiled and took Taylor's bowl and spoon to the sink. Mitchie did the same with Everleigh's bowl and spoon. Alex took Taylor out of the high chair.

"Is it alright if I go get him cleaned up a bit?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get Evie cleaned up too. I'll show you where the bathroom is." Mitchie told Alex as she took Everleigh out of her high chair. Alex grabbed Taylor's diaper bag and followed Mitchie down the hallway and into the bathroom. The walls were a dark purple with hot pink music notes painted on them, and the counter and shower curtain were both hot pink. Alex looked at Mitchie and smiled.

"I'm guessing that this is your bathroom." Alex said, and Mitchie smiled.

"You're guessing right. My parents told me I could decorate it any way I wanted, so I did." Mitchie replied as she sat Everleigh down on the counter. She got 2 washrags off the shelf and handed one to Alex. Alex put Taylor down on the counter and began washing his face off.

Once both babies were clean, Mitchie and Alex carried them back to the kitchen. Alex looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost 9:00. She glanced down at Taylor and saw that he looked really sleepy.

"I think I need to get this little one home and in bed. Thanks for a wonderful dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Torres." Alex thanked Mitchie's parents with a smile as she grabbed her purse and car keys. Mitchie's parents smiled.

"Thanks for coming over, Alex. I hope to see you and that little one again soon." Connie replied, making Alex smile.

"I'll walk you out, Alex." Mitchie told Alex and led her out the front door. Once they were outside, Mitchie turned to Alex and smiled.

"I had a lot of fun today. I'm really glad I met you." Mitchie told Alex, making her smile.

"I had a lot of fun too. Give me your phone and I'll give you my number so you can call me after you talk to Shane tonight." Alex told Mitchie, who pulled out her cell-phone and gave it to Alex. Alex punched in her number and gave it back to Mitchie. That's when Taylor started crying again.

"Shh. It's okay baby boy." Alex said, trying to calm him down.

"You better get him home. I'll call you later." Mitchie told Alex, who smiled.

"Alright. Goodnight." Alex told her, then walked to her car. She strapped Taylor in his car-seat and gave him his green teddy-bear pacifier. Then, she got in the car and drove off. Mitchie looked down at the sleepy Everleigh and smiled.

"I guess it's time to get you to sleep too. Huh, Evie?" Mitchie asked her. She turned to go into her house.

"Mitchie, wait!" someone said to her, startling her. Mitchie jumped and turned around. It was Shane again. Mitchie sighed and put one hand over her hammering heart. Shane couldn't take his eyes off of Everleigh.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" Mitchie asked him, irritated. She hugged Everleigh closer to her, not wanting Shane to even touch her.

"Is that my daughter?" Shane asked Mitchie and took a step closer. Mitchie took a step back and hugged Everleigh even tighter.

"No, this is MY daughter. You lost your rights to her when you left us." Mitchie replied. Shane sighed and looked hurt.

"Mitchie, can we just talk things out? Please?" Shane asked her. Mitchie sighed and looked down at Everleigh. She knew things would be better for Everleigh if she had her daddy in her life. But she also knew she couldn't take it if he left them again. She knew that was selfish of her, but she just couldn't take it. Tears filled her eyes, and it was all she could do to say these next few things.

"No, we can't. You left us, and I can't take that again. It's not fair to me, and it's certainly not fair to my daughter. Now, please leave. I need to get Everleigh to bed." Mitchie told him and turned around, tears streaming down her face. She started for the door to her house, but Shane grabbed her arm. She refused to turn around and face him. He's already seen her cry one too many times.

"Mitchie, please." Shane pleaded, his voice catching. Mitchie bit down on her lip and yanked away from him. She walked back into her house and shut the door behind her. She quickly walked down the hallway to her bedroom and shut the door behind her before her parents could talk to her. She glanced down at Everleigh through her tear-filled eyes and kissed her head.

"You're gonna sleep in here with Momma tonight, Evie. Momma needs you." Mitchie told her daughter, her voice cracking. She proceeded to get them both ready for bed and roll a small crib for Everleigh into her room.

Once Mitchie finally got Everleigh to sleep, she laid down in her own bed. She sighed when the tears came pouring out, and she knew that this would be another night she cried herself to sleep.

_The next day at school before classes begin..._

Alex just arrived at school. After parking her car and grabbing her purse, bookbag, and keys, she got out and went inside the school. She was determined to find Mitchie before their first class to see what was up. Mitchie was supposed to call her last night after she talked to Shane, but Alex never got the phone call. Alex was busy looking around when she bumped into someone. Alex shrieked as she fell to the ground and the contents of her purse spilled all over the place.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" a voice asked her. Alex looked up into the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen in her life. She was mesmerized.

"N..No. It was my fault. I shoud have been paying better attention." Alex told him, and she began picking up the contents of her purse. She reached for her wallet the same time the boy did. Their hands touched, and Alex felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. She quickly yanked her hand away, and the boy handed her the wallet. When she finally got everything back into her purse, th guy offered his hand. Alex took it, and he pulled her up. She smiled at him.

"Thanks." Alex told him. He smiled back at her, and for some reason, his smile made Alex's heart race.

"No problem. Today's my first day, and I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. My name's Dean Morriarti." Dean told her and held out his hand for Alex to shake. Alex smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Alex Russo. My first day was yesterday, so I understand completely. This place is so big!" Alex replied with a smile. He grinned and looked around.

"Tell me about it." he agreed. Alex laughed a little and adjusted her purse on her shoulder.

"So, you're the new boy, and I'm the new girl. Maybe we could help each other out." Alex told him as she twirled a piece of her hand around her finger. He smiled happily at that idea.

"That sounds great." he responded. Alex grinned.

"Great. So, who do you have for your first class?" Alex asked him. Dean glanced down at his schedule.

"Umm, Mrs. Peters." he replied. Alex grinned big.

"That's great! That's my first class too. I'll show you where it is." Alex told him, and the two of them walked to Mrs. Peters' class together, talking about anything and everything that popped into their heads. When they got there, Dean smiled at Alex.

"I've gotta go show Mrs. Peters my schedule." Dean told her. Alex nodded, remembering doing that yesterday.

"Alright. Whenever you get done, just come sit next to me." Alex replied, then started walking to her seat. She had a smile on her face that she thought would never go away. Mitchie gave Alex a wierd look when she sat down next to her.

"Good morning, Mitchie! Isn't it a beautiful day?" Alex asked Mitchie in a cheerful tone. Mitchie giggled, knowing that voice. It was the I-just-met-an-incredible-guy-and-he's-absolutely-perfect voice.

"Alright, who's the guy?" Mitchie asked her. Alex blushed a little and looked away.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked her.

"I'm talking about that huge smile and cheery tone of yours. Any mother who has to spend her days at school instead of at home with her baby isn't ever that cheerful. So, spill." Mitchie replied. Alex just shrugged her shoulders and gave Mitchie a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex told Mitchie with a smile. Mitchie grinned and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whatever. I'll get it out of you sooner or later." Mitchie said. Alex looked relieved.

"So, what happened with Shane last night? You never called me." Alex asked Mitchie, who sighed. She was about to reply when she saw some guy she'd never met come up to them.

"Umm, I'll tell you after class on our way to gym." Mitchie told Alex, glancing up at the boy. Alex, confused, looked up too. She began smiling big again.

"Hey Dean! This is Mitchie." Alex told him as he took a seat next to her. Mitchie smiled and raised her eyebrows at Alex, who couldn't stop smiling at Dean. Mitchie's eyes widened when she realized something.

"This is the guy!" Mitchie exclaimed, earning a wierd look from Dean. Alex's eyes widened and she looked over at Mitchie. Mitchie cleared her throat.

"I mean, umm, hi. I'm Mitchie Torres. It's nice to meet you, Dean." Mitchie said quickly. Dean smiled and held out his hand for her to shake. She took it, and Alex looked instantly relieved.

"Today is Dean's first day here. Since I'm new too, we're gonna help each other out." Alex told Mitchie, who smiled knowingly at her. Alex blushed a little, but Dean didn't seem to notice. Mitchie was about to say something else when Tess came into the room. She instantly spotted Dean and walked quickly over to them. Alex groaned, but Mitchie smirked seeing the red mark on her cheek caused by Mitchie slapping her yesterday.

"I love that mark on your face, Tess. That red shirt really does make it pop." Mitchie told Tess, who glared at her. Alex giggled a little. Tess turned her attention to Dean.

"I've never seen you around here before. What's your name?" Tess asked him. Dean smiled, not knowing Tess was pure evil, and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Dean Morriarti. Today's my first day." Dean replied. Tess smiled, a smile that made Alex sick to her stomach, and shook his hand.

"Welcome, then. My name's Tess Tyler. Would you like to come sit over there with me?" Tess asked him. Dean glanced at Alex and Mitchie, then back up at Tess.

"Umm, no thank-you. I was just getting to know Alex and Mitchie here. Maybe tomorrow?" Dean asked her. Tess's smile faltered, and Mitchie and Alex smirked. Tess noticed and smirked, knowing the perfect way to get Dean away from them.

"Tomorow sounds great." Tess replied, then walked away. Once she was gone, Alex and Mitchie looked at each other and smirked. But, a second later, Tess came back. She looked completely innocent, but Mitchie and Alex knew she was up to something.

"Oh, Mitchie and Alex, I forgot to tell you that I'm having a party tomorrow night. I know you'll probably have to get baby-sitters for your little brats, but you can come if you want to." Tess told them with a smirk. Alex and Mitchie looked at each other, both angry. But, Alex also felt sick to her stomach. She didn't tell Dean that she had a baby. It's not that she was ashamed of Taylor, because she wasn't. She just wanted to get to know him a little better before she told him. The truth was, she really liked Dean. And, even though she hadn't even known him for a full hour yet, she'd really fallen for him.

"Wait a minute. Alex, you have a baby?" Dean asked her in shock. Alex glanced at his face, and what she saw made her feel like someone punched all the air out of her stomach. His face was a mixture of shock and anger. Tears rushed to Alex's eyes. She really wanted Dean to like her, but it seemed like that was out of the question now.

"Dean, I can explain." Alex said to him. He stood up, furrowing his eyebrows in anger. He grabbed his bookbag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Save it. I can hang out with someone that's slutty enough to have a baby at 17." Dean told her, then walked away. A single tear rolled down Alex's cheek, and Tess smirked evilly at her and Mitchie.

"Whoops. My bad." Tess said. Alex stood up and looked at her furiously.

"You are such a bitch! Why can't you just let anyone else be happy?" Alex demanded, a few tears falling down her cheeks. Tess got dangerously close to her.

"Now, did you really think you had a chance with him when you have a baby?" Tess asked her. Alex fought back the urge to slap her in the same place Mitchie did yesterday.

"I'm not even in to him! I was just being a friend, something you wouldn't know anything about. Ugh, I can't stand you!" Alex snapped back. She felt her tears begin to fall, and she couldn't stop them. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of the room and to the girls' bathroom.

Mitchie glared at the smirking Tess. She wanted so badly to slap her once again, but stopped herself.

"You know, just because your life is hell doesn't make it right to ruin Alex's." Mitchie told her, then grabbed her bag and ran after Alex. She figured she went to the girls' bathroom. She knew she was right when she walked in and heard sniffling and sobbing. She looked over in the corner and saw Alex sitting on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest. She was sobbing into them. Mitchie sighed sadly and walked over to her. She set her bag down and slid down next to Alex. She pulled her into a hug.

"It's all okay, Alex. Everything will be okay." Mitchie told her, trying to make her feel better. Even though they just met yesterday, Mitchie felt as though she'd known Alex her whole life. She knew they'd be best friends for a really long time.

"I feel so stupid crying in the girls' bathroom over a guy. I know I said that I didn't care what anyone else thought about me, and that's still true, but for some reason I really care about what Dean thinks about me. It's confusing." Alex told Mitchie, sitting up and wiping her tears away. Mitchie smiled sympathetically.

"You're falling for him, aren't you?" Mitchie asked her. Alex blushed a little and looked down. She was about to deny it, but then decided to be honest. She really trusted Mitchie.

"I know it's crazy, since it's been less than an hour since I've met him, but yes. I really did fall for him. I've never fallen for someone that quickly before, but with him it's...different. I can't help but wonder what it would've been like if we had eventually started dating. But now, I'll never get the chance to know." Alex replied, then stood up. She walked over to the mirror and groaned at her appearance.

"I guess I'm the one that looks like the raccoon now." Alex changed the subject, making Mitchie giggle. She stood up and walked over to Alex, who got a paper towel and started wiping her smeared eye-liner and mascara off.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Mitchie asked her. Alex looked at her wierdly before turning her attention back to the mirror. She started reapplying her mascara.

"What do you mean? We have to get back to class." Alex asked her. Mitchie raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Not necessarily." Mitchie replied. Alex looked at her like she was crazy.

"You want me to ditch class? On my second day here?" Alex asked her as she finished applying mascara. She started on her eye-liner.

"Yes. I mean, if you want to. You know, we could go pick up Everleigh and Taylor and go out for the day. It'll clear our heads. What d you say?" Mitchie asked her hopefully. Alex finished with her eye-liner and put it back into her make-up bag with a smile. She turned to Mitchie.

"Let's do it." Alex replied. Mitchie smiled, and the two of them grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

**Soo, Alex REALLY likes Dean, who wants nothing to do with her now. And, Shane wants to talk things out with Mitchie and be a part of hers and Everleigh's lives again.. interesting. :) I hope yall enjoyed this chapter.. Please Review! :) I'm not gonna give you a preview for the next chapter just because I'm not sure how I want to do the next one yet. Love yall! :)**

**-Jordan**


	4. Making Nice

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Episode 3: Making Nice**

**By: daddyslittleprincess123**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned WOWP or Camp Rock, I'd be out shopping with Demi and Selena or playing video games with the Jonas Brothers right now... Sadly, I'm not. I do own the characters: Taylor James Russo and Everleigh Brooklyn Torres(:

**STARTING STORY:**

"Wait, do you really think our parents will let us ditch school for the rest of the day? I mean, it is kind of my second day." Alex asked Mitchie on her phone. The girls both took their cars, and they're headed to their houses to pick up Taylor and Everleigh. Then, they're meeting at the diner.

"I can probably convince my parents. But just tell your parents what happened, and they most likely won't make you go back for the day." Mitchie replied. Alex's eyes widened.

"Mitchie! I don't wanna tell my parents that I fell hard for Dean. No girl in the freaking world wants to tell her parents who she's falling for." Alex told her. She heard Mitchie laugh.

"Alex, you don't have to tell them that part. Just tell them everything else but that." Mitchie told her, rolling her eyes a little. Alex sighed a sigh of relief, then pulled into her driveway.

"Alright. I just got to my house. I'll see you at the diner." Alex said to Mitchie.

"Okay. Bye, girlie." Mitchie said, then hung up. Alex slid her phone into her pocket, deciding to leave her purse in the car, and grabbed her car keys. She then got out of the car and walked up to her door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it and stepped inside. She walked further into the kitchen, and her smile grew when she saw Taylor sitting there with apple-sauce all over his face. He grinned at her. Mrs. Russo, who had her back turned to Alex, turned around to see what Taylor was grinning at. She looked shocked and a little bit angry when she saw Alex.

"Alex Marie Russo, what are you doing out of school?" Mrs. Russo asked her daughter, then fed Taylor another spoonful of apple-sauce. Alex walked over to them

"Here, let me feed him." Alex told her mom. Her mom gave her the spoon, and Alex began feeding her son. Mrs. Russo stood up and went over to the sink to wash the apple-sauce her hands.

"Alex, you never answered me. Why aren't you in school?" Theresa asked her daughter. Alex sighed a little and looked at her mom.

"I need a break from it. I know all I have to do is finish this year and I'll graduate and then I'll be done, but it's hard. There's this awful girl Tess who vowed to make my life a living hell, and she's doing a pretty good job at it so far. I met this new guy today, Dean, and I was showing him around and talking to him, and Tess just ruined everything by telling him about Taylor. You should have seen his face when he found out I was a mother. I mean, I was going to tell him, but I just wanted to get to know him a little better first." Alex told her mom. Theresa looked at her sympathetically, feeling sadness for her daughter. She walked over to her and stroked her hair.

"Oh, honey." Theresa muttered sadly. Alex looked at her.

"Mom, can I please just have this one day to clear my head and get stronger for whatever life throws at me tomorrow? Please, Mom." Alex pleaded. Theresa looked into her daughter's eyes, then sighed with a smile.

"Alright, sweetie. Just this one day, though." Theresa told Alex, making her grin. She stood up and hugged her mom.

"Thank-you so much, Momma." Alex told her mom. When they pulled away, Alex turned to Taylor and giggled. He had apple-sauce all over his face and hands. She picked him up.

"How do you feel about spending the whole day with Mommy, sweet boy?" Alex asked him. He smiled in response, making Alex giggle.

"That looks like a yes to me. Let's go get you cleaned up." Alex told him and carried him to his nursery.

_With Mitchie and Everleigh..._

"Alright, baby girl. We've got all your favorites, your butterfly pop-up book, your pacifier with the pink bunny on it, your Winnie the Pooh bottle, and some dry fruit-loops. I don't think there's anything else that we need to make this day more perfect." Mitchie told Everleigh, who grinned. It hadn't been hard for Mitchie to convince her parents to let her skip school for the rest of the day. She told them everything she'd been going through, except for everything with Shane, and they agreed to let her have just one day.

"So, I guess it's time to go meet Alex and Taylor at the diner." Mitchie said as she slung Everleigh's diaper bag over her shoulder, along with her purse, and grabbed her phone and car keys. Everleigh squealed in delight, making Mitchie giggle. Mitchie carried Everleigh over to the front door.

"Bye, Mom! Bye Dad! I love you!" Mitchie called over her shoulder before opening the door and walking outside. She walked over to her car, strapped Everleigh in her car-seat, got in herself, and drove towards the diner. She had a feeling that nothing would go wrong today.

_Back with Alex and Taylor..._

"You sure are a mess, little boy!" Alex told Taylor playfully as she gave him a bath. She hoped to goodness that Mitchie wouldn't be angry at her for being late. See, Alex was planning on just wiping Taylor's hands and face off with a washrag and leaving, but that's when she realized that he was all sticky. So, she had no choice but to give him a bath. She really needed to let Mitchie know that she'd be late, though.

"Mom!" Alex yelled. A minute later, Theresa appeared in the doorway.

"What is it, honey?" her mom asked her.

"Will you get my phone out of my purse and call Mitchie for me? Just tell her to go ahead to the diner and that I'll be a little late because I had to give Taylor a bath." Alex asked her mom, who nodded.

"Sure, sweetie." Mrs. Russo told her, then walked to the living room to get Alex's phone. Taylor smiled up at Alex, making her grin. She reached down and tickled him, making him giggle.

"I love you, sweet boy. Who cares if that stupid Dean doesn't want anything to do with me? I'll still have you no matter what." Alex said, sighing sadly. Truthfully, she cares if Dean doesn't want anything to do with her. Taylor reached down and splashed around in the bath-tub, making Alex smile.

"Somehow, you always seem to make me happy, little one." Alex told him, then continued washing him off.

_With Mitchie and Everleigh..._

"Alright, Mrs. Russo. Tell Alex that we'll be waiting. Bye." Mitchie said into her phone, then hung up. She set it down on the table and looked over at Everleigh, who was sitting in a high-chair at the table eating some of her fruit-loops.

"It looks like it'll just be me and you for a little while longer, Evie." Mitchie told her. Mitchie smiled and scooted closer to her. That's when Everleigh grinned, picked up a fruit-loop and shoved it at Mitchie's mouth, trying to feed her. Mitchie giggled and ate the fruit-loop.

"Thank-you, Evie!" Mitchie said to her daughter with a laugh. Everleigh grinned and shoved another fruit-loop at Mitchie. Mitchie giggled and ate it. Then, she reached over and tickled Everleigh, who squealed in delight.

"You're a silly little princess, aren't you?" Mitchie asked the giggling baby girl playfully. She was smiling lovingly at Everleigh when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Mitchie, startled, turned around to see who it was. She groaned when she saw that it was Shane.

"What are you doing here, Shane? I thought I told you to leave us alone." Mitchie asked him, her mood changing form happy to annoyed very quickly. Shane sighed and sat down across from her. Mitchie pulled Everleigh's high-chair closer to her protectively. They were both silent for a moment, when Shane decided to speak.

"How come you're here and not at school right now?" he asked her.

"If it's any of your business, I decided to skip today and spend some time with my daughter. My friend and her baby should be here to join us soon." Mitchie replied in an annoyed voice. Shane nodded, and they grew silent again.

"Why are you here?" Mitchie asked him. He looked at her.

"To have breakfast. I don't have very much to do today, so I decided to go out." Shane replied. Mitchie nodded. Frankly, this was the most awkward conversation they'd ever had. Everleigh broke the silence by letting out a wail. Mitchie reached over and took her out of the high-chair and held her close. She rocked her back and forth. Shane looked scared.

"Shh. It's alright, angel. Mommy's here. Everything's okay." Mitchie told the wailing baby. When she didn't stop crying, Mitchie reached into her diaper bag and pulled out her Winnie The Pooh bottle. She quickly took the top off and gave it to Everleigh. Everleigh immediately stopped crying and began drinking out of the bottle. Mitchie smiled down at her.

"See, angel? Everything's alright." Mitchie said to the baby, who was holding her bottle up and drinking. Shane smiled at Mitchie and Everleigh. He longed for them to be part of his life again.

"You're really good with her, Mitchie." Shane commented. Mitchie lifted her head and looked at him.

"Well, she's such a sweet baby. She makes it easy to take care of her." Mitchie replied. Shane nodded at her, then sighed.

"Mitchie, I really want to be in your lives again. Can we at least talk about it?" Shane asked Mitchie in a desperate voice. Mitchie looked down at Everleigh, her beautiful princess. Everleigh deserved everything that was good in the world. She deserved to be happy and to have a great life and to be loved. Mitchie sighed. She deserved to be loved by BOTH of her parents. Mitchie finally looked back up at Shane and sighed again.

"Everleigh is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And, she deserves anything she could possibly want. And, if that includes her daddy in her life, then... I guess we can talk about it." Mitchie finally told him. Shane smiled a huge smile, and his eyes had a sparkle in them.

"Thank-you so much, Mitchie! You just don't know how much this means to me." Shane told her. Mitchie smiled a small smile.

"We can go talk, but I don't want Everleigh there with us while we do. I'll call Alex and see if she'd mind watching her." Mitchie told him. Shane nodded, too happy to disagree. She shifted Everleigh over to one knee and picked up her phone from the table. She quickly dialed Alex's number. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hey, Mitchie. We're just about to leave my house. I had to change clothes because Taylor soaked me when he was splashing in the tub." Alex answered. Mitchie giggled a little.

"That's fine. Hey, listen. Do you mind watching Everleigh for a little while?" Mitchie asked her.

"I thought we were coming to meet yall." Alex said, confused.

"Yeah, we'll have to post-pone that for a few hours. Shane's here, and I agreed to talk to him." Mitchie replied. She could almost see Alex's eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh, wow! Of course I don't mind watching Everleigh. I'll be there in a few minutes to pick her up." Alex replied in shock.

"Okay. Thanks, Alex. I'll see you then." Mitchie told her, then hung up. She set her phone back down on the table and looked at Shane.

"Alex will be here in a few minutes to pick Everleigh up, then we can talk." Mitchie told him. He nodded in understandment.

"Alright. I was thinking that we could go back to my place to talk. Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, and Danielle are probably there, but I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." Shane told her, making her smile a little. She met Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, and Danielle during her summer at Camp Rock, and she became close to them while she and Shane were dating. She was excited to see them.

"That sounds good. I haven't seen them in a while. Anything new with them?" Mitchie asked Shane as she put Everleigh's stuff back into the diaper bag.

"Well, Jason and Danielle are married, and Nate and Caitlyn are dating now. We all live together in one really big house." Shane replied. Mitchie smiled.

"I always knew Nate and Caitlyn would end up together." Mitchie commented. Shane chuckled a little. He was about to reply when Alex walked up to the table carrying Taylor.

"Hey, yall! Is Everleigh ready to go?" she asked them, trying desperately not to freak out. I mean, SHANE GREY from CONNECT 3 was sitting right in front of her. What teenage girl in their right mind wouldn't freak out? Mitchie smirked, knowing that Alex was freaking out inside.

"Umm, yeah. Do you need help carrying her back to your car?" Mitchie asked her. Alex shook her head no and slung Everleigh's diaper bag over her shoulder. Then, she took Everleigh from Mitchie and balanced her on her free side.

"Thank-you again, Alex. This means a lot to me." Mitchie told her. Alex smiled.

"It's no problem. I'll have my phone if you need me." Alex replied. Mitchie nodded, then looked at Everleigh.

"I love you, angel." Mitchie told her. Alex smiled once again at Mitchie and Shane, then left the diner. She put both babies into their car-seats(when she found out she was baby-sitting Everleigh, she put one of Taylor's extra car-seats in her car), then got in herself.

"So, how do yall feel about the park today?" Alex asked them. Everleigh smiled, and Taylor squealed. Alex giggled and started the car.

"I'll take that as a yes." Alex said with a smile, then drove off.

_With Mitchie and Shane about 15 minutes later at Shane's house..._

"I'm home!" Shane called once they stepped inside. Jason came around the corner wearing an apron.

"Hey, Shane. I just made some pancakes. They're...MITCHIE!" Jason yelled, finally noticing Mitchie standing there. His smile grew 10 times bigger and he rushed over to her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Mitchie giggled. Jason may be 4 years older than her, but sometimes he acted 4 times younger.

"Hey, Jase!" Mitchie said happily to him once they pulled apart. He grinned happily at her.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked her. Mitchie grinned and was about to reply when she heard two shrieks. She looked over Jason's shoulder to see Caitlyn and Danielle standing there with huge smile on their faces.

"Mitchie? Is that you?" Caitlyn asked her. Mitchie grinned excitedly and nodded.

"Yeah, it's me. Just with different hair." Mitchie replied. The last time they saw he, she had brown hair with bangs. Now, it's dyed black, and her bangs are all grown out. Caitlyn and Danielle both looked at each other, then ran up to Mitchie. They pulled her into a tight hug.

"We missed you so much!" Caitlyn squealed. Danielle nodded in agreement. Mitchie laughed at them and hugged them back. When they pulled back, they grinned at her.

"You look so different!" Danielle exclaimed, making Mitchie laugh.

"Well, I hope that's a good thing." Mitchie said with a smile. They grinned at her.

"It's absolutely a good thing." Danielle reassured her. Mitchie smiled big as Nate walked into the room. He looked at Shane and Jason wierdly, not noticing Mitchie.

"Guys, what's up with all the noise?" Nate asked them. Mitchie smirked and stepped out from behind Caitlyn and Danielle.

"So, you and Caitlyn are together? I thought I'd at least get an e-mail or something." Mitchie told him, crossing her arms playfully. When Nate heard her voice, his head snapped up. He looked at her for a minute, then grinned widely and ran over to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Mitchie! Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Nate asked her once they pulled apart. Mitchie giggled at him.

"I think the real question here is why I didn't find out from you that you and Caitlyn were together." Mitchie told him playfully. He blushed a little.

"Well.. you know.." Nate stammered, making Mitchie giggle once again. She was so happy to finally see everyone again, but she was also really confused. They all knew she and Shane broke up because she was pregnant, but none of them asked her about Everleigh yet.

"So, what about the...baby?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie, hesitating with the word baby. Mitchie smiled a small smile thinking, _'Ah.. There's the question I've been expecting.'_ Danielle, Jason, and Nate looked at her curiously, along with Caitlyn.

"Well, her name is Everleigh Brooklyn. She's 6 months old now and she couldn't be more perfect. Umm, my friend Alex is watching her right now." Mitchie replied with a smile. Talking about her little princess always seemed to bring a smile to her face.

"When can we meet her?" Jason asked her excitedly, making her giggle. She glanced over at Shane, then back at Jason.

"Maybe later on today, after me and Shane get done talking." Mitchie replied. They all nodded. Shane cleared his throat and stepped over to Mitchie. He nodded his head towards the stairs.

"Do you wanna head up to my room to talk?" Shane asked her. Mitchie nodded and smiled at her friends.

"Sounds great." Mitchie replied. Shane nodded and started up the stairs. Mitchie followed closely behind him.

_With Alex, Taylor, and Everleigh..._

"Alright, kiddos. We are all set." Alex told the babies with a smile. She had spread a blanket out on the grass and set the babies on it, along with some of their toys. She grabbed her bookbag and sat down with them, planning to get some of her homework done. Yes, her first day was yesterday, but she already had a test coming up on Friday and a history report to do.

Sighing, Alex opened her history book to the correct page. She stared down at it, but couldn't make herself concentrate. Her mind kept flashing back to the scene with Dean earlier. She couldn't get the image of how his face looked when he found out she was a mom out of her head. Alex groaned.

"How can he just judge me so quickly? He didn't even ask me the background story behind it or anything." Alex muttered to herself. Sighing, Alex shut her book and put it back in her bookbag. It was obvious that she wasn't gonna get any studying done, so why even try? She glanced over at Everleigh and Taylor and giggled. Everleigh had fallen asleep, and Taylor was playing with a blue block. Alex smiled and stood up. She picked Everleigh up and gently put her in the stroller so she could sleep better. Then she sat back down on the blanket with Taylor. She reached over and pulled him into her laugh.

"Oh, Taylor. You're so lucky you don't have to go through any of this drama yet." Alex told Taylor with a sigh. Taylor just squealed happily, making Alex giggle. She reached down and kissed the side of his head.

"I hope you don't ever have to go through any of this, my sweet boy." Alex told him. She was rocking Taylor back and forth while Taylor played with his block when she saw a blonde girl run past her in tears. The girl sat down in front of a tree close to Alex. That's when Alex saw who it was and gasped.

It was Tess.

Alex looked at her worriedly, wondering what could possibly make such a mean person so upset. If _Tess _was crying, something really had to be bad. Alex sighed, knowing that Tess probably needed to talk to someone. Even if she despised her, Alex knew she had to do the right thing. She stood up with Taylor and shifted him to her hip, then put up the blanket and all the stuff on it. Then, she grabbed onto the handle to the stroller and pushed it, with one hand, over to Tess. Tess didn't notice Alex until she put the brakes on the stroller and sat down next to her with Taylor in her lap. She looked at Alex with a tear-stained face.

"What do you want?" Tess spat out. Alex shrugged, deciding not to be angry at Tess's mean tone. She hugged Taylor close to her. The two girls sat in the silence like that for a few minutes before Tess looked at Alex again.

"What are you doing here?" Tess asked her. Alex glanced down at Taylor, then back up at Tess.

"Me and Mitchie decided to ditch the rest of the day at school and spend time with the babies." Alex replied. Tess smiled a small smile.

"No. I mean, what are you doing over here with me?" Tess asked her as she wiped her eyes.

"You looked really upset, so I came to check on you." Alex replied simply. Tess looked at her and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Even after I've been so mean to you? Why?" Tess asked her. Alex shrugged and managed a small smile.

"No one deserves to be alone when they're really upset." Alex replied softly. Tess nodded, then silence fell between them again. A few minutes later, Alex looked at Tess again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked her. Tess was quiet for a minute, but then looked at Alex. She had a sad smile on her face as she sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"My mom called me right before my second class to tell me that I'd be home alone for the next 3 months because she has some stupid business trip to go on. Oh, and you wanna know the best part? She won't be there when I get home to tell me bye. She already left. How freaking incredible is that?" Tess said, completely sarcastically, as tears filled her eyes once again. Alex looked at her, feeling terrible for her.

"I'm sorry." Alex told her quietly. Tess wiped her eyes and looked at Alex.

"What are you sorry about? It's not your problem." Tess asked her. Alex shrugged.

"I'm sorry that you're going through such a crappy time. I've gone through more crappy times than you can count." Alex replied, glancing down at Taylor. As if on cue, Taylor started crying. Tess looked worried, but Alex knew just what to do. She grabbed a bottle out of the stroller next to Everleigh and quickly took the top off. She gave it to Taylor, who gladly took it and began drinking it. Alex smiled down at him, then smiled at Tess.

"But no matter what the situation is, it always gets better." Alex told her with a smile. Tess looked at Alex, then glanced down at Taylor and smiled a small smile.

"So, where is..um Mitchie?" Tess asked Alex.

"She's meeting up with Sh..an old friend to talk." Alex recovered quickly, thinking that Tess was the last person she wanted to know about Shane. Tess nodded and smiled a little at Alex.

"Thank-you." she said suddenly, "For coming over to talk to me, I mean. No one's ever cared this much before. Not even my mom." Tess told her. Alex smiled, but was shocked. Even Tess seemed a little shocked at what she'd just said.

"It was no problem, really." Alex replied with a smile, earning a smile from Tess. They were quiet for a few minutes when Alex came up with an idea. She turned to look at Tess.

"Hey, if you want to, there's an empty guest bedroom at my house. Maybe my parents will let you stay with us until your mom gets back, so you won't get lonely." Alex told her. Tess looked at her for a minute, then starting smiling slowly.

"That sounds.. nice." Tess replied. Alex grinned and stood up and shifted Taylor to one hip. Then, she held out her hand to pull Tess up. Tess just looked at it, making Alex laugh a little.

"It's just a hand." Alex told her. Tess smiled at her and took her hand. Alex pulled her up and took the brakes off of Everleigh's stroller. They began walking back to Alex's car.

_With Mitchie and Shane..._

The two have been sitting in complete silence in Shane's room for the past 10 minutes. Both of them had plenty to say, but were deciding just how to say it.

"Mitchie-" Shane said at the same time Mitchie said, "Shane-". Both of them laughed.

"You can go first." Mitchie told Shane, who smiled.

"Nah, you go first." he told her. Mitchie nodded.

"Okay, I've been thinking a lot about this. And, I think Everleigh needs her daddy in her life. She deserves to have you in her life. I mean, we may have fought, but that shouldn't effect your relationship with our daughter." Mitchie told him, smiling as a huge smile appeared on his face.

"So, you're going to let me in our daughter's life?" Shane asked Mitchie hopefully. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. You can be in Everleigh's life." Mitchie replied. Shane grew so happy that he pulled Mitchie into a bone-crushing hug. She was surprised a first, seeing as she hadn't been in his arms since before Everleigh was born, but she hugged him back. When they pulled apart, Shane looked at Mitchie with hope in his eyes.

"So, where does this leave us?" Shane asked her.

**Ooh, cliffy! :) Two chapters in one day.. I hope that'll make you forgive me for not updating in such a while! So, Alex is sorta making nice with Tess, and Mitchie is making nice with Shane.. hmm... How do you think Mitchie will respond to Shane's question? Find out in the next episode! :) Love you guys!**

**-Jordan**

**PREVIEW:**

_'You're letting evil move into your house?'_

_..._

_'Evie, meet your daddy.'_

_..._

_'Just leave us alone, Dean.'_


	5. Just Maybe

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Episode 4: Just Maybe**

**By: daddyslittleprincess123**

**Disclaimer: **I only own Taylor, Everleigh, and the idea for this story. That's it. (:

**leytonfan1207: **Thank-you for your sweet review(: I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**crazydreamerforever: **Aww, thank-you! (: Haha, the Mitchie and Evie scenes are my favorite to write(:

**Jesi M: **Thanks! That means a lot to me! (: I'm glad I was able to get you hooked on this story! Thank-you for your sweet review(: You were the first to review in quite a while, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Author's note at the end.. Please read it…don't worry. The story's not ending or anything. It's just explaining my lack of updates. (:**

**This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers on Episode 4: leytonfan1207, crazydreamerforever, and Jesi M**. **Yall are sweet, and your reviews made my day(:**

**STARTING STORY:**

"Okay, so I'm gonna go put the babies down for a nap, then we can talk to my parents. Why don't you wait in here." Alex told Tess as they walked into her house. Alex had Everleigh on one hip and Taylor on the other. Tess was carrying the diaper bags. Tess nodded her head, and Alex walked the babies into Taylor's nursery.

Tess set the diaper bags down on the couch and started looking around the living room. To her, it seemed homey and cozy, something her own house never seemed to be. Tess noticed the collection of pictures on the entertainment center, and she walked over to them. There were several pictures of Taylor, Alex, Max, and Justin, but only one of the pictures really caught her eye. She picked it up and stared at it. It was a recent picture of Alex holding Taylor in the air. He was giggling, and Alex was looking at him had the happiest smile Tess had ever seen on her face.

"I wish my mom loved me like Alex loves Taylor." Tess murmured quietly in a sad-tone. She looked at the picture for another moment, then set it back on the mantel. She had just turned away from the mantel when Alex walked back into the room, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Russo. Tess smiled at them.

"Mom, Dad, this is Tess Tyler. Tess, this is my mom and dad." Alex introduced them once they got to her. Tess smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Russo." Tess told them sweetly. Mrs. Russo smiled lovingly at her.

"Oh, honey. Please call me Theresa. Alex told us about what was going on with your mom and everything, and we'd be happy if you'd stay with us. We'll just need you to call and get permission from you mom first." Theresa told Tess with a motherly smile. Tess grinned.

"Oh! Thank-you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me. I'll just call my mom and make sure it's alright with her." Tess replied excitedly, her face lit up. Theresa, Jerry, and Alex all smiled as Tess walked away with her pink cell-phone.

_With Mitchie and Shane:_

"So, where does this leave us?" Shane asked her. Mitchie stood up from the bed nervously and walked over to the window. Gazing up at the sky, she ran her hand through her black hair. She had thought a lot about this question.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked her worriedly. She hadn't said anything for the past 5 minutes, and he was starting to worry. Mitchie turned back to Shane with tears in her eyes.

"Shane, I've thought a lot about..us. And, even though it hurts like hell, I...don't think I can get back together with you. It hurt me so bad when you left me, and I can't put myself through that again. I'll..break completely if I do. I'm sorry." Mitchie told him, a few tears falling down her cheeks. She reached up and wiped them away. Shane was quiet for a few minutes, thinking about what Mitchie just said. She was right.. it did hurt like hell.

"If that's what you want, then I'm not gonna try and change your mind. I know I've hurt you, and I'm not gonna do it again. But, can we at least be friends?" Shane asked her. Mitchie looked at him in shock. She wasn't expecting that question. She started smiling.

"I'd like that." Mitchie replied with a smile. Shane grinned happily. He stood up, walked over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the door. Mitchie looked confused.

"Shane, where are we going?" Mitchie asked him as he pulled her out of his room. He turned and smiled at her at when they reached the stairs.

"To get our beautiful daughter, of course." was his reply, making Mitchie smile happily.

_Back with Tess, Alex, and Mr. and Mrs. Russo…_

Tess came back over to them a minute later in all-smiles.

"My mom said yes!" Tess squealed happily. She was pretty relieved to be able to stay with someone else, instead of just by herself, for the next 3 months. Though she'd never admit it to anyone else, Tess is actually afraid of the dark when she's home alone. Alex grinned.

"That's great, Tess!" Alex said happily. Shocking Alex, Tess threw her arms around her. Alex was stunned for a moment, but then hugged her back.

"Thank-you so much, Alex!" Tess said happily when they pulled apart. Alex smiled.

"It's no problem, Tess." Alex replied with a smile. Theresa put her arm around Tess shoulders.

"Oh my, it's going to be so fabulous having another girl around the house! Another girl to help keep Jerry from eating in-between meals." Theresa told Tess, shooting an accusatory glance at Jerry.

"Theresa! Growing men need food!" Jerry protested. Theresa dropped her arm from Tess's shoulder and pointed a finger at Jerry.

"Yeah, you're a growing man alright. Your stomach's twice the size it was last year! You do not need chocolate pudding every single hour!" Theresa told him, following him into another bedroom. Tess started giggling, and Alex smiled.

"Yeah, they have that fight pretty much everyday. Get used to it." Alex told her. Tess grinned.

"I guess I should head back to my house to get my stuff." Tess said as she grabbed her purse.

"I would help, but I need to stay here and keep an eye on the babies. But, call me if you need me to come help with anything." Alex told Tess, walking her to the door.

"Thanks, Alex. For everything." Tess told her genuinely. Alex grinned.

"No problem, Tess. Now, go get your stuff." Alex told her, and Tess nodded with a smile. Suddenly, they heard a baby cry. Alex grimaced.

"I'll go check on the. Be sure and shut the door behind you." Alex told Tess, then grabbed the diaper bags off the couch and walked out of the room and down the hall to the nursery. Just as Tess was about to open the door, someone knocked on it. Tess, knowing Alex was busy, answered it.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Mitchie spat out. Tess's eyes widened when she saw Shane behind her. She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head. She knew that things would go much smoother if Alex told Mitchie what was going on, though.

"Alex is in the baby's nursery." was all Tess said before she pushed past them and left the house. Mitchie and Shane stepped inside, shutting the door behind them. Mitchie looked at Shane, who seemed confused as to why Mitchie was so mean to Tess.

"Follow me." Mitchie told him, then started walking to Taylor's nursery. Shane followed close behind her. When they got in there, Alex was bouncing Taylor up and down. He was giggling. See, Taylor's a really good baby. He only cries when he needs something. When Alex came in to check on him, he needed his diaper changed. So, she changed it, and now she's playing with him. Everleigh is fast asleep in Taylor's crib.

"Why on earth was evil in your house?" Mitchie asked Alex, startling her and making her jump.

"Mitchie! My gosh, you scared me!" Alex said, putting one hand over her heart. Mitchie giggled.

"Sorry. But, you didn't answer my question. Why was that.. thing in your house?" Mitchie asked her, thinking the word thing was a good word to describe Tess. Alex rolled her eyes a little bit, then looked down.

"She's kind of moving in with me for the next 3 months." Alex muttered. Mitchie's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. What?" Mitchie asked her. Alex glanced up at her, then started bouncing Taylor up and down again. He giggled in delight. Shane smiled at him.

"She's moving in with me for the next 3 months." Alex repeated. Mitchie's eyes widened again.

"You're letting evil move into your house?" Mitchie asked Alex, thinking that her new best friend had suddenly gone insane.

"Listen, her mom called her earlier and told her that she'd be gone for the next 3 months. And, her mom wasn't even gonna be home to say goodbye to her. I know it sounds ridiculous because of how mean she's been, but she doesn't deserve to have to stay by herself for 3 months. No one deserves that. She ran to the park crying. I had to do something, Mitchie." Alex told Mitchie. Mitchie looked a little shocked.

"Tess was crying?" Mitchie asked her a little softer. Alex shifted Taylor to her hip.

"Yeah. She was like extremely upset. So, I started talking to her, and she told me everything. That's when I offered to let her stay with me until her mom got back, and she looked so relieved. I know she's been a witch to us and that she ruined everything with Dean for me, but she needs somebody. Wouldn't you do the same thing?" Alex asked Mitchie, who stayed quiet for a minute. Then, she looked up at Alex.

"Yeah, I'd do the same thing." Mitchie admitted. Alex smiled a little.

"So, you're okay with this?" Alex asked her hopefully. She and Mitchie are best friends now, and Mitchie's opinion means a lot to Alex. Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it." Mitchie finally told her. Alex grinned happily. Mitchie glanced over at Shane.

"I haven't introduced yall yet, have I? Well, Shane this is Alex Russo and her son Taylor. She's my best friend. Alex, this is Shane, Everleigh's father." Mitchie told them. Shane stepped towards Alex and smiled. He held his hand out for her to shake. Alex was pretty much freaking out inside, but she managed to contain herself. She reached out and shook his hand with a huge smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Alex." Shane told her with a grin. Alex smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Shane." Alex replied. Shane smiled, then looked down at the adorable Taylor in Alex's arms. He grinned.

"Hey little man!" Shane said to the baby, making him giggle. Mitchie and Alex smiled at him. Suddenly, Everleigh woke up and began screaming. Shane looked absolutely petrified. Mitchie walked over to Taylor's crib and took Everleigh out. She hugged her close and bounced her up and down. She stopped crying then, and started grinning. Mitchie let Everleigh grab onto and hold her finger. Mitchie smiled and walked over to Shane.

"Evie, meet your daddy. Shane, this is Everleigh." Mitchie said with a smile. Mitchie saw Shane's chocolate brown eyes shine at the sight of his daughter. Everleigh reached her little hand up and touched Shane's face, like she understood what Mitchie had just told her. Shane looked at Mitchie in absolute amazement.

"C-Can I hold her?" Shane asked Mitchie unsurely. Mitchie grinned and passed Everleigh over to him. Shane looked a little unsure once his daughter was in his arms, and Mitchie smiled at him.

"It's okay, Shane. She won't break, I promise. Just hold her close and talk to her. She likes you." Mitchie told him reassuringly. Shane swallowed a little and looked down at the angel in his arms.

"Hey, Everleigh. I'm your daddy." Shane told Everleigh in a soft voice. He chuckled a little when Everleigh squealed in delight.

"See, she likes you." Mitchie told him. Shane grinned down at Everleigh.

"She has my eyes." Shane murmured with a smile of wonder on his face. He admired Everleigh for a moment, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he did, then looked back up at Mitchie.

"She's..perfect." Shane said to her, making Mitchie smile. Mitchie walked over to him and stroked Everleigh's cheek.

"Yeah, she is." Mitchie agreed. Shane smiled.

"Can we take her to meet Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, and Danielle now?" Shane asked Mitchie, who nodded. Then, she looked at Alex, who was bouncing Taylor up and down. Mitchie walked over to her.

"Hey, we're gonna take Evie over to meet some of mine and Shane's friends. Do you wanna come?" Mitchie asked Alex. Alex smiled, but shook her head no.

"Thanks for offering, but I think I'm just gonna hang out with Taylor today and help Tess move in." Alex replied. Mitchie smiled at her.

"Alright then. Thanks for watching Evie for me. And I'm sorry we didn't hang out today like we planned." Mitchie told Alex, who smiled.

"It's fine. We'll hang out another day. Yall have fun, though. And, call me tonight." Alex told her. Mitchie nodded with a smile.

"Will do. See you tomorrow." Mitchie told her. Alex smiled. Shane then walked over to them.

"It was nice to meet you, Alex. I hope to see you again sometime." Shane told Alex, who grinned widely.

"I hope so too, Shane. It was nice meeting you too." Alex told him. Shane and Mitchie smiled at Alex, then turned and left. When Alex heard the front door to the house shut, she looked down at Taylor in her arms.

"It looks like it's just you and me now, buddy. What would you like to do?" Alex asked him as she sat down in the rocking chair and sat him on her lap. He just babbled a little, making Alex smile. Alex glanced down at her watch and saw that it was about 3:15.

"How do you feel about driving around and finding somewhere to eat a late lunch, buddy?" Alex asked Taylor, who just continued to babble. Alex smiled and stood up with him in her arms. She carried him out of the nursery, grabbing his diaper bag on the way out, and into the living room. Her parents were sitting on the couch watching TV when she got in there.

"I'm gonna take Taylor out for a little while. I'll have my phone if you need me. I love yall." Alex told her parents as she grabbed her purse, phone, and car keys off the other couch. They smiled at her.

"Have fun, sweetie." Mr. Russo told her. Alex smiled a little, then carried Taylor out of the house. Once he was strapped in her car and she was buckled in too, she began driving out of her neighborhood.

About 20 minutes later, they had found "Joe's Diner", a burger place. Alex parked her car, grabbed her purse, phone, and keys, and got out. She got Taylor out, then carried him into the restaurant.

Alex found a seat near the back and strapped Taylor into a high-chair. She sat down herself, then began reading through the menu.

"Hi! My name's Mae, and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get yall something to drink?" a curly, red-haired lady with a thick Southern accent asked Alex. Alex looked at her and smiled.

"That would be great. I'll have a large Sprite; and can I have a small milk to pour into his bottle?" Alex asked Mae, who grinned at her.

"You sure can, sweets. I'll have it to yall in just one moment." Mae replied, then left. Alex looked back down at her menu and decided on a double cheeseburger with French fries for herself and chicken nuggets for Taylor. Taylor could eat them as long as she tore them into really small pieces.

A few minutes later, Mae had already brought their drinks back, and Alex had already given her their order.

"Whatcha doing, silly boy?" Alex asked Taylor when she noticed him looking at her. He started grinning at her, and Alex giggled.

"You are so sweet." Alex told him, then stroked his hair.

"Her you are, sweets. Enjoy!" Mae told them as she put the plates down in front of Alex. Alex smiled at her.

"Thank-you." Alex told her. Mae smiled at them, then walked away. Alex tore Taylor's chicken nuggets into small pieces, then put the plate down in front of them. He started eating instantly, making Alex laugh. She then began eating her cheeseburger.

Alex was eating a French fry when she heard someone walk up to their table. She glanced up at who it was and frowned. It was Dean. He was glaring at her.

"Just leave us alone, Dean." Alex told him in an edgy voice. She was actually pretty mad at him for just judging her automatically instead of asking her about what happened.

"I would, but you and your little brat are at my table." Dean replied. Alex glared at him.

"First of all, don't you ever call my son a word other than his name again, or we will have some serious problems. Second of all, this is a public restaurant; it doesn't belong to you. So, please explain to me how the hell this is your table." Alex told him in an even angrier voice. He looked down at her.

"I've been coming to this restaurant ever since I was 10 years old, and I've always sat at this table. This is my table, and I intend to sit at it today. So, I suggest you move." Dean told her in a low voice. Alex rolled her eyes, then smirked at him.

"And I suggest you just find yourself another table for today because we're not moving until we are done eating. That's just the way it is." Alex told him, then turned her attention back to Taylor, who had dropped a glob of ketchup on his shirt. Alex took a napkin and wiped it off. When she turned back to her cheeseburger, she noticed that Dean was still standing there. She looked up at him with a smirk.

"You know, you may wanna take a picture; it'll last longer." Alex told him, and he glared at her.

"I'm not playing, Alex. This is my table, now move." Dean told her.

"I'm not playing either; we're really not moving until we're done eating. Now, you can just stand there the whole time, which is getting kind of old by the way, or you can join us, but of course you don't wanna hang out with the "slutty type" like me, or you can just go find yourself another table like a normal human being would do." Alex told him. He smirked at her, and she watched with wide eyes as he sat down in the chair across from her at her table. Alex sighed and started putting hers and Taylor's left-over food into a to-go box. Then, she put Taylor's bottle back into his diaper bag, and swung it and her purse over her shoulder. Then, she stood up and picked Taylor up out of his high-chair and balanced him on her hip. As she picked up the to-go boxes, she glared at Dean.

"Fine, you win. Happy now? But, just tell me this one thing; did you ever stop and think that maybe you should have asked me where Taylor came from? Because if you had, you would've found out that my best friends, his parents, died when he was only a month old and they left me as his guardian on their will. Maybe, just maybe, you should learn to ask questions before you're so quick to judge." Alex told Dean, tear filling her eyes, then stormed out of the restaurant.

Dean just sat there with a shocked expression on his face, and suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was find Alex and apologize to her for everything.

And then he realized that maybe, just maybe, everything she had just asked him was exactly right.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been pretty with school starting back and everything; I kind of forgot about this story for a little while there. But, don't worry. I'm not ending it. I love this story too much to end it. I do, however, have a pretty busy schedule with school and everything, so updates probably won't be coming very often. I know, I know..it sucks, right? Right. But, that's just the way it has to be. I'll try my hardest to update as often as I can, though. I love yall. (: Thank you for your support. (:**

**ALSO, I'm working on writing 2 other stories, but they're not gonna be posted until I have a bit more time on my hands. They're both Wizards of Waverly Place/Camp Rock crossovers. They're both Smitchie, but instead of being Alex and Dean, they're Alex and Nate. I've recently become Nelena obsessed, so… yeah. (:**

**And, tell me… who saw Camp Rock 2? I thought it was freaking AMAZING. (:**

**Anyways, please review! Even if your review is telling me that you hate my guts and that you think my story stinks worse than your older brother's sweaty gym socks.. I prefer you don't tell me that, but I just want yall to review. But, if that's what you really think, then by all means… tell me! (: Anywho, I'm rambling now. I need to stop. I love yall. (:**

**-Jordan (:**

**Here's a look at what's to come on the next episode…**

"_Alex, please just talk to me!"_

…_._

"_Leave me alone, Dean!"_

…

"_It's just a dirty diaper, Shane. I swear it won't kill you."_

…_.._

"_If you choose to let him back in your and Everleigh's lives, you are no longer welcome to live in our house."_


	6. Hopefully

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Episode 5: Hopefully**

**By: daddyslittleprincess123**

**A/N: Soo.. Guess whose birthday is coming up.? Mine! November 16th! I'm excited. (: So excited, that I decided to start on another chapter for yall. Yay for birthday excitement!**

**By the way, I've gotten like 3 favorite authors, 5 favorite stories, 4 story alerts, and several review since I posted the last chapter. Yall never cease to amaze me. (: I love yall!**

**Jesi M:** YAY! REVIEW! =D I agree. I'm pretty sure that if I were in Alex's position, I would have told him off too. You're welcome for the dedication, and here's the new chapter! (:

**crazydreamerforever:** _Hahaha(: I didn't cry when I saw Camp Rock 2, but I was pretty darn close. They did such an amazing job with it! (: You're right about this chapter being sad.. But it won't be very sad until the middle and end of it. I hope you enjoy it! (:_

**katriiia:** _You are officially one of my most favorite reviewers ever. (: Your review literally made my day a million times better. (: I'm trying my absolute best with my busy schedule and everything, and thank-you so much for understanding. I'm glad you love my story! (:_

**Xthereal-meX:** _Your review made me smile. (: I love to read really good stories, so I try to make my stories as good as I possibly can. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! (: I agree, Everleigh is an adorable name. When I was first writing this story, the name for Mitchie's baby was going to either be Everleigh or Kaydence. I'm glad I decided on Everleigh. (: You're right about the drama coming up! Thank-you so much for your sweet review! (:_

**Jesi M, crazydreamerforever, Xthereal-meX, and katriiia… this chapter is dedicated to yall! Your reviews made my day a million times better. (: I love all of you very, VERY much! (:**

**Everyone, please read the author's note at the bottom, AND enjoy this chapter! (:**

**-Jordan (:**

STARTING STORY:

"_Fine, you win. Happy now? But, just tell me this one thing; did you ever stop and think that maybe you should have asked me where Taylor came from? Because if you had, you would've found out that my best friends, his parents, died when he was only a month old and they left me as his guardian on their will. Maybe, just maybe, you should learn to ask questions before you're so quick to judge." Alex told Dean, tear filling her eyes, then stormed out of the restaurant._

_Dean just sat there with a shocked expression on his face, and suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was find Alex and apologize to her for everything._

_And then he realized that maybe, just maybe, everything she had just asked him was exactly right._

Dean quickly got himself together and stood up from his table. He rushed out of the restaurant and into the parking lot where Alex was buckling Taylor in his car-seat. He ran up to her. When she noticed he was standing there, she wiped some tears that had fallen off her cheeks and glared at him.

"What, are you stalking me now or something?" Alex asked him in a cold voice. Dean just looked at her.

"C-can we talk?" Dean asked her as she closed Taylor's car door. Alex then whirled around to face him.

"You're kidding me, right?" Alex asked him in a hard tone. Dean shook his head no.

"Was all that stuff you said in there true? Did your best friends really die and leave that baby to you?" Dean asked her. Alex glared at him.

"Leave me alone, Dean!" Alex told him, then turned to open her car door. Dean pushed it closed, and Alex glared at him, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Leave me the hell alone, and let me go." Alex told him in a dangerously low tone that any normal person would be afraid of. Apparently, Dean wasn't any normal person because he didn't take his hand off her car door.

"Alex, please just talk to me." Dean pleaded. Alex shook her head no.

"You don't deserve the chance to talk to me now. You didn't try and talk to me when you found out that I had a baby, so why should I let you talk to me now? The way I see it, I'll still be a teenage mom either way." Alex said to him as she tried to push him away. She finally managed to get him pushed away from her car door, and she got inside. She started her car.

"Alex, please just talk to me!" Alex heard Dean yell out repeatedly as she backed out of her parking spot and drove away. She could still see Dean yelling to her in her rearview mirror as she drove out of the 'Joe's Diner' parking lot.

_With Mitchie, Everleigh, and Shane…_

"Caitlyn, Danielle, Nate, Jason! Get down here! There's someone we want you to meet!" Shane yelled once he and Mitchie, Mitchie holding Everleigh, walked into the house. They heard foot-steps, and finally everyone came down the stairs. Caitlyn was the first to notice Everleigh, and she squealed and ran up to Mitchie.

"Oh my gosh! Is this Everleigh?" Caitlyn asked excitedly. Mitchie giggled, and Shane smirked.

"No, Caitlyn. Everleigh's at Mitchie's house. This is some baby we kidnapped on the way here." Shane replied sarcastically, earning a glare from Caitlyn.

"Watch it, Grey." Caitlyn warned him, then turned back to Everleigh and grinned.

"Can I hold her?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie excitedly, who giggled and nodded. She passed little Everleigh over to Caitlyn, who grinned. Danielle walked over to Caitlyn and awed over Everleigh. Nate and Jason walked over to Mitchie with grins and pulled her into a hug.

"She looks amazing, Mitch. You've done a great job with her." Nate told Mitchie, who smiled, once they pulled apart. Jason nodded in agreement.

"Aww, thanks guys." Mitchie told them. Jason grinned excitedly.

"I'm gonna teach her how to build the perfect birdhouse!" Jason said with a smile, which made Mitchie giggle.

"Aww, she's so adorable! I want one, Nate!" Caitlyn squealed, which made Nate freeze.

"You want one what?" Nate asked cautiously. Caitlyn smiled.

"A baby!" Caitlyn replied, then looked at Nate's pale white face and laughed.

"I mean when we're married." Caitlyn told him, which breathe in relief.

"That sounds a whole lot better." Nate said, making everyone laugh. Suddenly, Everleigh started crying. Caitlyn scrunched up her nose and passed Everleigh over to Shane.

"It smells like someone needs to be changed, Daddy." Caitlyn told Shane. Shane actually looked a little scared. He looked over at Mitchie.

"Umm, Mitch, I don't think I can do this." Shane told her, his cheeks reddening. Mitchie laughed at him.

"Yeah, you can. Come on. I'll show you." Mitchie told him as she took Everleigh from him and began walking up the stairs to Shane's room. Shane followed reluctantly behind her.

A few minutes later, they were up in Shane's room. Mitchie laid a blanket out on the floor, then laid Everleigh on it. She then turned to Shane.

"Alright, Shane, why don't you undo her onesie." Mitchie told him. He looked a little unsure, but undid it anyways. Mitchie smiled at him.

"Good! Now, take off her dirty diaper." Mitchie told him. His face turned pale, and he looked at her like she'd gone crazy. Mitchie laughed at him.

"It's just a dirty diaper, Shane. I swear it won't kill you." Mitchie told him in-between giggles.

"But, what if it does?" Shane asked her. Mitchie grinned.

"Then, you'll be dead, and you won't have to ever worry about changing her diaper again." Mitchie replied. Shane glared at her, and her smile softened.

"Come on, Shane. You'll have to learn sooner or later." Mitchie told him. He finally sighed a took off Everleigh's dirty diaper, gagging as he did so.

About 3 minutes later, Everleigh was changed.

"See! I knew you could do it!" Mitchie told him as she stood up, then picked Everleigh up.

"I did it, but I'm pretty sure I won't ever be able to do it again." was Shane's reply, making Mitchie laugh.

_Back with Alex and Taylor…_

They arrived home a few minutes ago. Now, they're inside in Taylor's nursery. Alex was rocking the sleeping baby in the white rocking chair as she whispered to him.

"You know, your momma and daddy loved you very much. Right before they died at the hospital, they told me to remind you as often as I could that they love you." Alex whispered to the sleeping baby boy as tears glistened her eyes.

"At first, when I found out your momma was pregnant, I couldn't even imagine myself being in her position. She was only 17, and she was gonna have to raise a baby without the support of her parents. See, your momma was one of the strongest people I've ever met in my entire life. She was willing to lose her relationship with her parents just to raise you. That only begins to tell you how much she truly loved you. Then, when you were born, I remember wondering how she could show just one little baby so much love." Alex continued, tears sliding down her cheeks and her voice breaking at the end.

"But, now I know. I couldn't even begin to imagine my life without you, you know. I love you more than anything else in this world, and I would do absolutely anything for you. I know, if your momma were still alive, that she would have done anything in the world for you too." Alex whispered again, as more tears rolled down her cheeks. It hurt to think about her best friends that were no longer with them. See, Alex had grown up with Gabriella, Taylor's mom. They met in kindergarten, when Alex sat down beside her and told her that she was her new best friend. Ever since then, they had been completely inseparable. They had been with each other through the good times and the bad ones. It practically killed Alex when she thought about how Gabriella wasn't going to be there with her anymore.

Alex looked down at the little boy in her arms and ran her finger across his sweet little cheek. She could see Gabriella in his face. His hair was the same color as hers, and if his eyes were open, you would be able to see that they were exactly like Gabriella's.

Alex was still gazing down at little Taylor, when she heard someone clearing their throat at the doorway of his nursery. Alex looked up and saw Tess standing there.

"Umm, I hate to bother you, but Dean's here. I told him to wait in the living room while I came to get you." Tess told her. Alex rolled her eyes and stood up with Taylor in her arms.

"Tell him not to let the door hit him on the way out." Alex replied as she laid the sleeping baby in his crib. Tess looked a little uncertain, but nevertheless, went to deliver the message to Dean.

A minute later, she heard, "Dean! You can't go in there! Alex made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to see you!" Tess yelled. Alex looked up and saw Dean standing in the doorway of Taylor's nursery, at the same time, Taylor had woken up and began screaming. Alex glared at Dean, then reached down and picked Taylor back up.

"Dean, leave my house now!" Alex screamed at him, causing Taylor to scream ever louder. Dean just shook his head no.

"I can't. Not until you talk to me." Dean replied. Alex bounced Taylor up and down a little as she grabbed his diaper-bag.

"Well, if you're not leaving, I sure am." Alex told him, then stormed past him and out of Taylor's nursery. A second later, Dean heard Alex slam the door to her house. He looked at Tess, hurt evident in his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked her. Tess just looked at him for a minute.

"I don't know how to answer that question. Just, find some way to prove to her that you're as sorry as you say you are." Tess told him, then turned and left the nursery.

_With Mitchie and Everleigh…_

"When can I see you again?" Shane asked Mitchie, who was holding a smiling Everleigh. She had her keys in one hand, and she was about to leave. She couldn't wait to tell her parents everything that had happened today. Mitchie smiled at him.

"How about tomorrow after school at the park. Work for you?" Mitchie asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"Great! Well, we'll see you then." Mitchie told him, then left his house. She buckled Everleigh into her car, then got in herself. As she pulled out of the driveway and started down the street, she could still see Shane in her rearview mirror, watching as they drove away. When she drove out of the neighborhood, and could no longer see Shane, she looked at her beautiful daughter in the rearview mirror.

"Well Evie, that was your daddy. What did you think?" Mitchie asked the baby girl. Everleigh smiled and clapped her little hands, making Mitchie laugh.

"My lord, you're gonna have him wrapped around your little finger by the end of the week. Mark my words, little girl." Mitchie told her with a smile.

10 minutes later, they were back home. Mitchie carried Everleigh inside and walked into the living room, where her parents were sitting watching TV. They looked up when they heard Everleigh squeal.

"Hey, girls. What have yall been doing today?" Mrs. Torres asked them with a smile. Mitchie grinned widely.

"Mom, Dad, I have the best news!" Mitchie said excitedly. They smiled at her.

"Well, what is it, sweetie?" Mr. Torres asked her. Mitchie smiled and sat Everleigh down in Mrs. Torres's lap.

"Shane is gonna be a permanent part in Everleigh's life now! Isn't that great? I mean, we're not together or anything; we're just friends. But, still! How great is this?" Mitchie said excitedly. She was expecting them to smile and be as happy about it as she was, but they didn't. They just looked at each other, then Mrs. Torres nodded.

"Honey, I'm afraid you're going to have to tell Shane that he isn't welcome in yours or Everleigh's lives." Mrs. Torres told her. Mitchie's smile faded as she processed what her parents were saying.

"Wait, what?" Mitchie asked them, hoping she understood them wrong. Mr. Torres sighed.

"Shane isn't welcome in your life, or Everleigh's for that matter. God, I thought you would have been more responsible than telling the guy who left you when you were pregnant that he could be in Everleigh's life again." Mr. Torres told her. Mitchie's smile was completely gone by now.

"But, this is my choice to make, not yours!" Mitchie protested.

"You're right, this is your choice. But, if you choose to let him back in your and Everleigh's lives, you're no longer welcome to live in our house." Mr. Torres said to her. Mitchie's jaw dropped, and she felt tears stinging the back of her eyes. She stormed over to her mother and snatched Everleigh out of her lap.

"Yall are ridiculous! Everleigh deserves to have BOTH of her parents in her life; not just me! And, who the hell are you to tell me that I wasn't being responsible letting Shane, Everleigh's FATHER, back into her life? As far as I'm concerned, yall are the ones not being responsible! You'd rather kick your daughter and your granddaughter out of your house than let your granddaughter's father be back in her life! How messed up is that?" Mitchie at them. Mr. Torres stood up, his face red in anger.

"Don't you ever talk to us in that tone of voice again, young lady!" he yelled at her. Mitchie rolled her eyes. Mrs. Torres stood up then.

"Honey, Everleigh is welcome to stay here with us, but you can't if you choose to let Shane back in your life." Mrs. Torres told her. Mitchie scoffed.

"The hell she'll stay here with you controlling monsters! You know, a GOOD parent wouldn't kick their child out of their house. Just so you know, I'd never do that to Everleigh." Mitchie told them.

"Michelle Torres, don't be irrational." Mr. Torres told her. Mitchie rolled her eyes again.

"I'm being irrational? You know what, screw you! I'll be back later to get mine and Everleigh's things." Mitchie told them. Mr. Torres shook his head no.

"No you will not. If I remember correctly, we bought all of that stuff. It's legally ours." Mr. Torres told her. Tears filled Mitchie's eyes, but she refused to break down in front of them.

"Fine! I don't need your stupid stuff anyways. Me and Everleigh will get along just fine without it." Mitchie spat at them. She turned to leave, but was stopped by her mother's voice.

"You're making the wrong choice, Mitchie. For you and for Everleigh!" Mrs. Torres called out. Mitchie turned around, shook her head, then left. She buckled her little girl in her car-seat, then got in herself. She sped out of the driveway, and when she got safely out of the neighborhood, she pulled over and cried her eyes out.

After about 20 minutes, she was finally able to see clearly enough to begin driving again. She started her car again, and started driving. She glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Everleigh. She wasn't smiling like she usually was. It was like she sensed something bad was going on.

"Momma hoped she made the right decision, baby girl. Momma hopes so." Mitchie whispered softly to her little girl.

She didn't know where to go, and she didn't know what she was going to do without her parents. She just didn't know anything anymore.

She finally decided to drive to Alex's house. Hopefully her new best friend could help her sort out her problems. Hopefully.

**A/N: So, I know this chapter isn't as long as my chapter usually are, but I decided that yall would probably rather have a short chapter than no chapter at all. SO, here it is! I hope yall enjoyed it! (:**

**Also, I meant to address this on the author's note for the 1st chapter, but I forgot. I know that my stories have cuss word sin them, and I hope that it doesn't make anyone feel uncomfortable reading them. I swear I don't use cuss words in real life as often as they're used in my story. See, I want my stories to be as realistic as possible. And, if they're gonna be realistic, they're gonna have to use cuss words. Let me know if they start to bother you, and I'll try and tone them down a bit. I'd rather yall read my story without any cuss words, than it have cuss words and yall don't read it. No one has complained so far, so I'll just keep going like I have been until someone says the cuss words make them uncomfortable.**

**Also, I am orking on putting links on my page of pictures of th characters on this story. I should have that done by Friday, if you wanna look at them.**

**Otherwise, I love you all bunches and BUNCHES! Thank-you for reading this chapter, and please review!**

**-Jordan. (:**

**Here's a look at what's to come on the next episode….**

_"Take one step closer to me, Dean, and I'll scream. I swear I will."_

_…_

_"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you since we met. I really am. And, if I could take it back, I would."_

_…_

_"Why won't you talk to me?"_

_…_

_"Why did you have to leave me? Damn it!"_

_…_

_"Dean's got a new girlfriend? Why on Earth would I care?"_

**Not as much drama on the next one, but trust me, there will be more on later chapters! (:**


	7. The Rainbow

**Fire and Ice**

**Episode 6: The Rainbow**

**By: daddyslittleprincess123**

**A/N: BOO! Here's a special Halloween treat for you! (Haha, that rhymed.) Please Enjoy!**

**X-thereal-meX: **Thank-you((: You're right, there will for sure be lots more drama. (: From the way I'm writing it, Dean really does feel bad. Alex is just too stubborn to listen to him. I'm glad the part where Alex was talking to Taylor about his parents was written well enough to make you cry. By the way, you're reviews make me smile. (:

**Jesi M : **yay new review :D :D I agree, if I were Alex, there's no way I would be forgiving Dean that easily. But, Dean really does feel bad about everything, and he really is trying to make everything right again. Hahaha(: When I changed a diaper for the first time, I accidentally put it on the baby backwards. (: And, you're right. The reason Mitchie's parents are acting like that is because they don't want to see Mitchie get so hurt and torn apart again. Thanks for the review! (:

**Katriiia: **I was having a terrible day, and then I got your review. It put me in a GREAT mood. ((: I'm just so happy that my story is your favorite! Thank-you((:

**Yall made me sooo happy when you reviewed. Thank you all very, VERY much! ((:**

**-Jordan. (:**

**STARTING STORY:**

Alex had just finished feeding Taylor, and she was about to go give him a bath, when she heard the doorbell ring. Alex balanced Taylor on her hip and walked over to the door and opened it. What she saw made her furrow her eyebrows in confusion. It was Mitchie, with a tear-stained face, standing there holding a frowning Everleigh. Alex just looked at her, unsure of what to say or do.

"C-Can we come in?" Mitchie asked Alex in a hoarse voice. It was obvious that she had been crying. Alex stepped aside and let Mitchie and Everleigh inside. She then closed the door and pulled her new best friend into a hug, which caused Mitchie to break down in tears once again. Alex set Taylor down on the carpet, then took Everleigh from Mitchie and set her on the carpet next to Taylor. She led Mitchie over to the couch, where they both sat down.

"Mitchie, what happened?" Alex asked her worriedly. Mitchie took a few minutes to calm down long enough to tell Alex everything that happened.

"They… They kicked us out." Mitchie said, her voice breaking in the middle.

"Wait, who kicked you out?" Alex asked her. Tears filled Mitchie's eyes again.

"M-My parents. They kicked me and Evie out because… because I let Shane back in Everleigh's life." Mitchie replied, then burst into tears again. Alex's jaw dropped, and she pulled Mitchie into another hug.

"Mitchie, that's… that's terrible." was all Alex could respond. Mitchie just continued crying for the next 20 minutes. When she was finally okay, she pulled away from Alex and looked at her.

"I know this is asking a lot, but is it okay if me and Evie stay the night here tonight?" Mitchie asked Alex, who nodded.

"Of course! Everleigh can sleep in Taylor's crib with him, and you can have my bed." Alex replied. Mitchie looked a bit confused.

"Wait, where are you gonna sleep?" Mitchie asked her. Alex smiled a little bit.

"The couch." Alex replied. Mitchie immediately began shaking her head no.

"I can't take your bed from you. Let me take the couch." Mitchie told her. Alex shook her head and smiled a tiny bit.

"Mitchie, it's okay. I, um, I haven't slept in my bed since I got custody of Taylor. I know it sounds crazy. See, the night before Taylor's mom d-died, she and Taylor spent the night over at my house. She brought a little cot for Taylor to sleep in, and she and I slept in my bed since it's big enough. Then, after she was gone, I couldn't make myself sleep in that bed ever again. I mean, I've let other people sleep in it, but I just can't make myself. I know, it's crazy." Alex finished, looking down. She felt Mitchie hugging her.

"That's perfectly understandable, Lex. I'm sure I wouldn't be able to sleep in it if it were me." Mitchie told her. Alex looked up and smiled. She then glanced down at the babies, who were playing with, or rather slobbering on, some blocks.

"Has Evie eaten yet?" Alex asked Mitchie, who shook her head no.

"Not yet. I was gonna feed her after I told my parents about Shane." Mitchie replied sadly. Alex looked at her sympathetically.

"It's all going to be okay, Mitchie. Why don't you go feed Everleigh in Taylor's high-chair in the kitchen while I go give Taylor a bath. I have some macaroni made and smushed up that I fed Taylor. It's on the stove." Alex told Mitchie as she stood up. She picked Taylor up, then headed towards the bathroom with him. Mitchie then got up herself and picked Everleigh up. She took her to the kitchen and set her in the high-chair. She then fixed a bowl of the macaroni and grabbed a spoon, then began feeding her.

As she was feeding Everleigh, she was trying to get her mind off of what happened with her parents. She kept wondering if she made the right choice choosing Shane over her parents. That's not what she intended to do when she told Shane he could be a part of their daughter's life. She thought she would be able to have her parents AND Shane in her life. Apparently, she was wrong.

Mitchie looked up at Everleigh.

"I love you, Everleigh. Momma hopes she made the right choice." Mitchie told her with a sigh.

"What choice?" Mitchie heard a voice from behind her ask. She turned around and sighed at who it was. Tess.

Mitchie didn't say anything and went back to feeding Everleigh. Sure, she understood why Alex let Tess stay with her, but Mitchie hadn't forgiven her for being so mean all the time.

Mitchie heard Tess sigh. A second later, Tess sat down in a chair next to Mitchie's.

"Look, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've cause you since we met. I really am. And, if I could take it back, I would." Tess told Mitchie, who stopped feeding Everleigh and looked at her.

"Wait, you're waiting for me to say I forgive you so you can laugh in my face, right? This has got to be some stupid joke of yours." Mitchie said. Tess shook her head no.

"It's not. I swear it isn't. I really mean it. See, Alex made me realize that it really pays off to be nice to people. So, that's what I'm doing. I mean, why should everyone else's lives turn to crap just because mine did?" Tess replied. Mitchie just looked at her for a minute.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Mitchie asked her, finally realizing it. Tess nodded her head.

"Dead serious." Tess replied. Mitchie thought about how to reply for a minute, then she finally did.

"I forgive you, then." Mitchie told her, making her smile. Mitchie started smiling too. Together, the two girls finished feeding Everleigh, talking about anything and everything that popped into their heads as they did.

_The next day…_

It's the next day, and Alex, Mitchie, and Tess just arrived at school. Mrs. Russo agreed to watch Everleigh and Taylor.

Tess saw some of her friends waving her over, and she turned to Mitchie and Alex.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see yall later." Tess told them, then ran off to her friends.

"So, when are you gonna see Shane again?" Alex asked Mitchie as they turned the corner to their lockers. Mitchie smiled.

"Me and Evie are gonna meet him at the park after school." Mitchie replied as she continued walking. That's when she realized that Alex wasn't beside her anymore. Mitchie turned around and saw Alex standing a few feet back, an annoyed look on her face. Mitchie walked back to her and looked at her curiously.

"How come you just stopped walking? And why do you look so ticked off?" Mitchie asked her, completely confused. Alex didn't say anything, she just pointed towards her locker. Mitchie turned and looked. That's when she spotted Dean standing there.

"Oh. Do you want me to go tell him that if he doesn't leave I'll kill him?" Mitchie asked her. Alex shook her head no and sighed.

"It's fine. I'll just go get my books and ignore him. Come on." Alex replied, and the girls started walking to their lockers again. When they got there, Alex pushed Dean away and opened her locker. She got the books she needed out of it.

"Alex, I-" Dean started, but Alex cut him off by slamming her locker door. She turned to face Mitchie. Alex could tell that Dean was going to say more, but some girl Alex didn't know came up to them. She grinned at Dean.

"There you are, Pookie. I've been looking practically everywhere for you!" the girl said to Dean, then got on her tip-toes and kissed him. Alex and Mitchie were shocked. They were shocked, but they sure as heck weren't about to show it. Mitchie shut her locker door, and she and Alex began walking to their first class.

"Wow." Mitchie said. Alex sighed, feeling like someone just punched her in the stomach. _'I don't like Dean. Why do I feel so bad after seeing them kiss?' _Alex thought.

"So what. Dean's got a new girlfriend? Why on Earth would I care?" Alex said to Mitchie, who looked at her doubtfully. Alex rolled her eyes at Mitchie's look.

"I really could care less! Really!" Alex told her. Mitchie smiled a bit.

"You trying to convince me or you here, Lex?" Mitchie asked her. Alex sighed.

"I'm not trying to convince anyone here, Mitch. I shouldn't have to convince anybody. What I'm saying is true." Alex replied. Mitchie just pat her arm as they reached their class and walked inside. They took their seats. A minute later, Dean and his new girlfriend walked in the room. Alex sighed.

This was gonna be one heck of a class.

Alex managed to get through that class and her second class all in one piece. Now, it's lunchtime.

"Mitch, I'll meet you in the cafeteria. I need to get my money out of my locker." Alex told Mitchie, who nodded and kept walking to the cafeteria. Alex turned around and ran back to her locker. She sighed when she saw Dean standing there, once again. This time, though, he was standing across the hallway from it. She walked over to her locker and opened it. Dean walked closer to her.

"Take one step closer to me, Dean, and I'll scream. I swear." Alex warned him. He stopped walking closer to her, believing that she would actually scream.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Dean asked her in a soft voice, that still echoed throughout the empty hallway. Alex just ignored him as she searched for her small lime green wallet in her locker.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Dean finally yelled, frustrated. His voice echoed again. Alex whirled around to face him.

"Why won't I talk to you? Because! You were just like everyone else when you found out I had a baby! You just automatically judged me, without even asking me about it! That's why I'm not talking to you! Now, please just leave me the hell alone while I search for my money! Go find you girlfriend, vandalize a building, I really don't care! Just leave me ALONE!" Alex yelled at him. She watched as his eyes filled with hurt and he walked away. Once she was sure he had gone, she slammed her locker door frustrated and slid down to the ground, wiping her tears as she did so.

Everything that was going on now PLUS what tomorrow was was practically enough to kill a person. Alex found it difficult to stay strong through it all. She hated breaking down and crying and showing other her weaknesses, but she thought she just wasn't strong enough to handle all of this.

One thing was for sure. It didn't matter if she found her wallet before lunch was over; she was so far from hungry it wasn't even funny.

_The next morning…._

Alex sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes, glancing at the clock. It read 5:00 AM. She slowly pushed her blankets off of her and stood up. She walked down the hallway to her room quietly, careful not to wake Mitchie up. She grabbed some pink sweat-pants, a white t-shirt, and pink boots. Then, she went into the bathroom and slipped everything on. She threw her hair up into a bun, before she left the bathroom.

She went into the kitchen and picked up the dry-erase marker off the counter. She walked over to the dry-erase board. She quickly wrote, _'Mom and Dad, I went to the place. Remember, it's 6 months today. I should be home by 7 or so. I'm not planning on going to school today. Love you, Alex.'_

Alex put the lid back on the marker and set it down. She grabbed her car keys, then quietly left the house. She got into her car and began driving.

20 minutes later, she reached her destination. The Chandler Garden Cemetery. She parked her car and got out, locking it behind her as she walked through the black iron gates. She walked all the way to the other side, under the big oak tree, and stopped. There laid 2 stones, Gabriella Faith Williamson and Scott Tyler Martin. Alex got down on her knees in front of them and ran her fingers across the letters of their names on the headstones. She used her free hand to wipe the tears that were falling.

"Hey guys, it's Alex. You've been away from me for 6 months today, and I gotta say that thought practically kills me. Taylor is doing wonderful; he's looking more and more like yall everyday." Alex said, her voice cracking and tears pouring from her eyes.

"You know, there's not a single day that goes by that yall aren't on my mind. Sometimes, I wonder if yall are even watching down on me from Heaven. Sometimes, I doubt it. But, overall I know that yall are. If yall weren't there's no way your little boy would be as healthy and great as he is now." Alex said, a sad smile on her face. She used one of her hands to wipe her tears away.

"When I heard that yall left me as Taylor's guardian, I pretty much freaked out. I had no idea how to raise a baby, let alone change a diaper. But, now I'm not sure what I would do without him. He has the power to make any bad situation good by just smiling. I'm positive he gets that from yall." Alex said, her voice breaking once again. She sat there for a few minutes, then she really started sobbing.

"Why did you have to leave me? Damn it!" Alex finally yelled, then broke down again.

"How am I supposed to live without yall for the rest of my life? What am I supposed to tell Taylor? How the hell do you tell a child that his parents died before he was even old enough to remember them? I just… I just miss yall so much! I didn't think it was possible for my heart to actually ache, but when yall left me, I found out it was possible." Alex told asked them as she wiped her eyes.

"Since it's not possible for yall to be here with me, will you please just wish me luck. Just find some way to assure me that everything will be okay? Please." Alex begged them.

That when she looked up and she saw it. A rainbow across the sky. Alex didn't care that it had rained all night, and it was normal for rainbows to appear after a whole bunch of rain. She just knew that it was Gabriella and Scott's way of reassuring her.

She grinned as tears started coming down her cheeks, then looked down at the headstones.

"Thank-you." she whispered as she wiped her eyes, then stood up. She stood there and just stared at the rainbow for a while before she finally walked back to her car and dove home. She felt reassured and happy and like anything was possible. She hasn't felt that way in such a long time.

The moment she got home, she ran inside and to Taylor's nursery. She smiled when she saw his sitting up looking at the door. His face lit up when he saw Alex walk in the room. She picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"How is Momma's precious baby boy today?" Alex whispered to him as she carried him out of the nursery. Everleigh was still asleep, and she didn't want to wake her up.

"You know what, buddy? Momma just got home from visiting with your parents. They sent us a message that they love us and that everything will be okay. You know what else, buddy? Momma actually believes it this time." Alex told Taylor with a smile, then kissed his head. She couldn't wait to spend the whole day home with her little boy.

**A/N: And, that's it for this episode. I hope you enjoyed it. I introduced a new character in this one, Dean's girlfriend. You'll learn more about her in the next couple of chapters. Also, I'll introduce some more new characters in the next couple chapters. I felt like this story needed some more characters, so I'm adding some. Don't worry, I'm not gonna add too many. Only like 4. (:**

**Also, I didn't get to put the links of the pictures for this story on my page yet. I'll get to it before Wednesday.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! ((:**

**-Jordan. (:**

**Here's a look at what's to come on the next episode….**

"_I don't really care. I don't like you. I don't like your stupid little friends. I don't like your little brat. And, you will not take Dean away from me."_

…_.._

"_Mitchie, I want you and Everleigh to move in with me."_

…_.._

"_Do you wanna go out with me?"_

…_.._

"_Would you absolutely hate me if I accepted a date with another girl?"_

…_.._

"_You have a child too?"_


	8. Finally Happy

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Episode 7: Finally Happy**

**By: daddyslittleprincess123**

**A/N: Hey guys. (: Soo, here's Episode 7! I hope yall enjoy it!**

**Ps: Happy Veteran's day! Remember to thank all those wonderful people who risked their lives, and some of them even lost their lives, protecting us and making our country a better place. They are all such wonderful people. (:**

**By the way, I don't know if any of yall noticed, but I accidentally put 'Fire and Ice' as the title on the last chapter instead of 'You Are The Music In Me'. My Bad.. (: Fire and Ice is another story I'm working on that I haven't posted to fanfiction yet.**

**Anyways, please read the author's note at the bottom! (:**

**Xthereal-meX: **Thank-you. ((: I'm glad that I've written my story well enough to make you cry! (: I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far!

**Jesi M: **I'd feel the same way as Alex too. I've never been under as much stress as she's under, but I've been pretty close before. Learning that the guy you're in love with has a girlfriend is probably one of the worst feelings in the world. And, Mitchie will let Shane know what's she's given up for him. Let's just hope that he doesn't screw up.. And, thanks for your review. ((:

**Katriiia: **YOU are sweet. (: Thank-you very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ((:

**Ally's Angel's: **Thank-you((: I'm glad you loved it! (: I hope you enjoy this chapter! (:

**Thank yall for your sweet reviews! ((: Enjoy this chapter! It's dedicated to yall! (:**

**-Jordan. ((:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock. I do not own WOWP either. Blahh. :/ But, I do own Everleigh and Taylor and all the other characters I created. ((:

**STARTING STORY:**

It's the same day, only later and after school. Alex stayed home with Everleigh and Taylor all day, while Mitchie and Tess went to school. Now, Mitchie and Everleigh are at the park waiting for Shane. He was already 45 minutes late.

Mitchie sighed as she glanced down at her watch again. She was sitting under a tree holding Everleigh as she waited for Shane.

"15 more minutes, Shane. If you're not here in the next 15 minutes, I'm leaving. And, I'm not gonna be happy." Mitchie muttered frustrated. She had been looking forward to seeing Shane all day, and him not showing up was just not what she needed.

Finally, she saw him running up to her. She stood up with Everleigh in her arms when he finally spotted her. He smiled at her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I lost track of time." Shane told her, a little out of breath as he reached them. Mitchie smiled at him, happy that he was finally there.

"It's fine. Listen, we need to talk." Mitchie told him. He looked at her worriedly as he took Everleigh into his arms.

"Is everything alright?" Shane asked her. Mitchie sighed a little, and they started walking.

"Not exactly. My parents kicked me and Everleigh out." Mitchie told him. He stopped walking and looked at her shocked.

"What? Why?" he asked her. Mitchie bit her lip, knowing that she needed to tell him it was because of him, but not wanting to.

"Well, I told them that I decided to let you back in mine and Everleigh's lives, and they told me that if I chose to do that, then we couldn't live in their house anymore." Mitchie replied, looking down.

"Mitchie, oh my god, I'm so so sorry." Shane told her. Mitchie looked up at him and saw hurt evident in his eyes. She knew what she was about to tell him would hurt him more, but she had to tell him.

"Shane, I need you to promise me that you're not going to leave us again. Don't interrupt, just listen. I need you to swear to me that I didn't lose my parents for no reason. Promise me that you're planning to stick around to watch our little girl get married herself and have her own babies. Swear that you're not going to cause me another night crying myself to sleep because you left us once again. Promise that you won't let Evie get attached to you, then leave us. Please. Just promise me, Shane." Mitchie begged him, her voice cracking at the end. She watched as even more hurt filled his eyes. He stopped her and grabbed one of her hands in his own.

"Mitchie, I'm not going to leave you and Everleigh again. I've learned since the last time, Mitchie. I swear I have. You and Everleigh mean the world to me. I could never, for any reason, leave yall again. I promise." Shane promised her. Once Mitchie saw the sincerity in his eyes, she smiled.

"Okay. I believe you." Mitchie told him. Shane smiled at her, then down at Everleigh in his arms. Then his smile faded as he asked this next question.

"Where did yall stay last night?" he asked her, fearing the worst. Mitchie sighed a little.

"At Alex's house." Mitchie replied. Shane looked down at his little girl in his arms. He was quiet for a minute before he looked back at Mitchie.

"Mitchie, I want you and Everleigh to move in with me." Shane told her. Mitchie looked a little shocked. She immediately began shaking her head no.

"Shane, wouldn't that be a bit awkward since we're not together anymore? And you haven't even talked to the others about it. I bet it'll bother them having a baby living there, waking up and screaming in the middle of the night. At least Alex's family is used to it." Mitchie told him.

"Mitchie, I'm positive the others wouldn't mind having you and Everleigh living there. They adore both of you." Shane told her. Mitchie considered it for a minute before she looked back up at him.

"Fine. We'll move in with you." Mitchie told him. Shane grinned happily at her and hugged baby Everleigh. They continued walking in silence for about 5 more minutes when Shane spoke up.

"Mitchie, I need to talk to you about something too." he told her. Mitchie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Okay then. What's up?" Mitchie asked him. He sighed and was quiet for a minute before he spoke up.

"Would you absolutely hate me if I accepted a date with another girl?" Shane asked her. Mitchie stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him, those 13 words floating through her head over and over again.

_With Alex and Taylor…._

"Alright, so we need some mashed potatoes and some macaroni." Alex muttered as she pushed the grocery cart down the aisle in Kroger. Taylor was sitting in the front of the buggy, right next to Alex's purse.

Alex pushed the buggy down to the mashed potatoes packets. She was about to reach down and get one when she felt something tugging on the leg of her pink sweat-pants. Confused, she looked behind her. There stood a little girl that couldn't have been older than 3 with tears running down her cheeks. Alex looked at her concerned and squatted down to her level.

"Hey sweetie. Where's your mommy at?" Alex asked the little girl, then reached up and gently wiped her tears away.

"I can't fwind her." the little girl replied. Alex looked at her in concern.

"Well, that's not good. What's your name, sweetie?" Alex asked her. The little girl sniffled.

"Carly." she replied as more tears fell down her cheeks. Alex wiped them away again.

"Everything's okay, Carly. We'll go find your mommy." Alex told her, then stood all the way up. She grabbed the buggy with one hand and took Carly's hand in the other one. They walked down the aisle. Alex heard a faint voice yelling, "Carly!" Alex walked to the end of the aisle and turned onto the next one. That's where she saw a girl, who didn't look any older than she, looking frantic and yelling Carly's name.

Carly spotted her, and her eyes lit up.

"Mommy!" Carly yelled. The girl saw Carly with Alex and smiled relieved. She ran over to them. She got down to Carly's level and hugged her close.

"Carly! Don't ever run away from Mommy again! I was so worried!" the lady said. When they pulled apart, the girl looked up at Alex and smiled.

"Thank-you so much for bringing her back to me." the girl told her, then stood all the way up and picked Carly up into her arms. Alex smiled.

"It was no problem. I know I would want someone to bring my little boy back to me if he ever ran off." Alex replied, gesturing towards Taylor. The girl looked over at Taylor and smiled. She then looked back at Alex and held her free hand out for Alex to shake.

"My name's Rachel Evans." Rachel told Alex. Alex smiled and shook Rachel's hand.

"My name's Alex Russo. And, this is my son, Taylor. It's nice to meet yall." Alex told her. Rachel smiled at her.

"Taylor's your baby?" Rachel asked her. Alex nodded with a smile.

"Yep. Legally, anyways. He was my best friends' son when they passed away. They left me as his guardian." Alex replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Rachel told her. Alex smiled.

"No, it's okay. I just moved here a few weeks ago. I've had to explain it to plenty of people. I've just pretty much gotten used to it." Alex reassured her. Rachel grinned.

"Carly and I just moved here yesterday. You're the first friendly person we've met so far." Rachel told her. Alex smiled.

"Where are yall living? I mean, what street?" Alex asked her.

"We're staying in one of the Fairview apartments. It's the last one on the first floor. It's small, but it's big enough for us." Rachel replied. Alex smiled.

"Oh, I know where that is. It's close to my best friend, Mitchie's, house. Well, her old house anyways. I'll have to introduce yall. You'll like her. She has a daughter too; a seven month old." Alex told her. Rachel grinned.

"That sounds nice." Rachel replied. Alex grinned as she got an idea.

"Hey, would you and Carly like to come over to my house for dinner tonight? Mitchie's staying with me for a while, so she'll be there too." Alex asked Rachel happily. Carly smiled at the invitation, and she looked up at her mommy.

"Can we, Momma? Pwetty pwease?" Carly asked her mother. Rachel looked a bit hesitant.

"I-I don't know. You just met us, and I'd hate to intrude on anything." Rachel responded.

"You wouldn't be intruding on anything, I swear. Come on, it'll be fun." Alex reassured her with a smile. Finally Rachel smiled.

"Oh, alright. I suppose we could go. What time?" Rachel asked her. Alex giggled as little Carly's face lit up.

"Umm, is 7:00 okay with you?" Alex asked her.

"That sounds great. How about you give me your phone number, and I'll call you later for directions to your house." Rachel suggested as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Alex nodded and took it from her, then put her phone number into it. When she was done, she gave it back to Rachel and smiled.

"Well, I'd better finish up my shopping and get this little one back home. I still have some unpacking to do, and she probably needs a snack and a nap. I'll see yall later, though." Rachel told Alex with a smile. Alex grinned.

"Alright. See you later. And, it was great meeting yall." Alex told her, then they both went their separate ways. Alex pushed the buggy down the aisle and back onto the aisle with the mashed potatoes. She smiled when Taylor started gurgling.

"What are you doing, silly boy? Alex asked him with a grin. He smiled really big, making Alex giggle. She set the buggy aside, then walked in front of it to grab the mashed potatoes. Once she got them, she started walking back to her buggy, looking down at the packets of mashed potatoes. Suddenly, she ran into something, or rather someone, and fell to the ground. Looking up, she saw the second to last person she was in the mood to see right then. Dean's new girlfriend. Ugh.

_Back with Mitchie, Shane, and Everleigh…._

"_This is Shane's life. We're not together anymore. I could care less that he has a date with another girl." _Mitchie thought as she stood there, processing what Shane had just asked her. She finally forced a smile on her face. She knew her smile was fake, but she hoped that he couldn't tell.

"You got a date with another girl? That's great, Shane!" Mitchie told him, faking enthusiasm. Shane smiled, but looked at her worriedly. He could tell that she was faking.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? Because, I mean, I can cancel it." Shane asked her. She nodded her head and forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay with this. I-I'm happy for you." Mitchie told him, then pulled him into a hug. Breathing in as she did, she could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"_Stop, Mitchie! Just stop this! You don't love Shane anymore! It's perfectly okay that he's going on a date with another girl. You don't love him anymore!" _Mitchie screamed at herself in her mind. Shane smiled at her when they pulled away, and they started walking again. After a few minutes of silence, Mitchie spoke up.

"Tell me about her." Mitchie told him. He glanced at her hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" Shane asked her, worried about upsetting her. Mitchie forced a smile and nodded. Before he started talking, she took Everleigh into her arms for support.

"Well, her name's Rebecca Malone. She's my cousin, Lindsey's, best friend. I met her when I went to visit my aunt and uncle last weekend. She was staying with Lindsey for the week. We started talking, and everything just kind of clicked. She called me last night and asked me to go out with her." Shane replied. Mitchie forced herself to smile, once again.

"What does she look like?" Mitchie asked him. He smiled, thinking about her. The fact that thinking about her brought a smile to Shane's face practically broke Mitchie's heart.

"She has long, wavy, blonde hair. And, she has brown eyes. She's about your height. She's just gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous." Shane replied, getting a dreamy look on his face. Mitchie's heart felt like it was slowly breaking, but she couldn't let Shane know that. She needed to get out of there. Now.

"Hey Shane, I just remembered that I promised Alex that I'd meet her at her house to study together. I have to go. Maybe we could meet again tomorrow or something?" Mitchie asked him, knowing that if she didn't get out of there soon, she'd break down.

"Umm, tomorrow's my date with Rebecca. But, how about we meet up Saturday, and we'll spend the whole day together?" Shane asked her. Mitchie forced a smile and nodded.

"That sounds great. We'll see you then. Bye, Shane." Mitchie told him, then walked off. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she walked the short distance back to her car.

_Back with Alex and Taylor…._

"Umm, sorry. I should've been paying more attention to where I was going." Alex apologized to the girl with a small smile. She smirked at Alex.

"Yeah, you really should have." the girl told her with a smirk. Alex raised her eyebrow in a who-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are look.

"Excuse me? It was your fault too!" Alex told her with attitude. The girl frowned and got in Alex's face.

"I don't really care. I don't like you. I don't like your stupid little friends. I don't like your little brat. And, you will not take Dean away from me." The girl sneered at her. Alex's eyes widened, and she had to force herself not to slap the girl. If she could avoid it, she'd rather not slap her in front of Taylor.

"You listen very carefully. I can't stand the sight of you, and I don't even know your name. My friends are far from stupid. Only a stupid person would call them stupid. My son is not a brat, and if you ever call him anything other than his name again, you will be seriously sorry. And, I don't want Dean. Now, I suggest you get your fake nose out of my face before I break it. Got that, bitch?" Alex snapped at the girl. The girl looked slightly frightened, like she didn't expect Alex to be that brave. She quickly composed herself and backed up.

"Whatever. I have better things to do than stand here talking to you. And by the way, the name's Lizzie." Lizzie told Alex, then brushed past her and the buggy. When she got up near Taylor, she paused and looked at him.

"Cute baby. Just hope he doesn't turn out trash like you." Lizzie said, then walked away. Alex's face reddened in rage, and she walked to her buggy and threw the mashed potato packets into it. She then walked up to Taylor and stroked his hair.

"I love you, sweet boy. And, I don't you to listen to anything that lady said to you, alright?" Alex asked him. Taylor smiled at her, which made Alex break into a small grin. She pushed the buggy on down the aisle and continued her grocery shopping, wanting nothing more than to be home right now.

_With Mitchie and Everleigh…_

"I'm gonna go out for a run, Tess. Are you okay with Everleigh?" Mitchie asked Tess from the doorway of her room. Tess was sitting on her bed holding Everleigh and reading her a story. She looked up and smiled at Mitchie.

"Yeah, I've got her. Call me if you need anything." Tess replied. Mitchie smiled at them, then turned and left. She picked her phone and blue iPod up of the kitchen counter on her way out of the house. Once she was outside, she slipped her phone into her light blue sweat-pants pocket and turned her iPod on. Turning the music on as loud as it would go, she put her headphones in her ears and began running.

She needed to get her mind off of Shane. And his date with Rebecca. And the fact that he's moved on past her, even though she still hasn't moved on past him.

That last thought brought tears to Mitchie's eyes.

"_Just stop this, Mitchie! It was YOUR choice not to get back together with Shane. If he's ready to move on, let him." _Mitchie thought to herself as she stopped running to wipe her eyes. As she stood there, she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with a blonde haired, blue eyes, insanely hot guy wearing a grey muscle shirt and black shorts. Mitchie pulled her headphones out of her ears and looked at him. He smiled at her.

"Hey. I was running behind you when I noticed that you dropped this." the guy told her. Mitchie looked down and saw that he was holding out her cell-phone with the purple cover over it. She took it from him.

"Oh, thank-you. I didn't even notice I dropped it." Mitchie replied as she slid the phone back into her pocket. She wanted to smile at this gorgeous guy and flirt with him too, but she just couldn't make herself. She was too down about Shane and his new girl.

"No problem. My name's Corey Blackwell. My family and I just moved in across the street from you." Corey told her as he gestured toward his new house. Mitchie forced a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Corey. My name's Mitchie Torres." Mitchie replied with a tiny smile. He grinned at her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mitchie. If you don't mind me asking, why do you seem so down? I've seen you a few times before while I was unpacking, and you've never seemed this sad." Corey asked her. Mitchie sighed a little and looked down.

"It's nothing. I just met you, and I'd hate to lay all my problems on you." Mitchie replied, looking at him. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"You wouldn't be doing that. I asked. And, I'm actually a great listener." Corey told her. Mitchie looked at him, then finally gave in. They began walking as she started.

"I probably need to start from the beginning. When I was 15, I met this guy, Shane. We dated for a while, and we got really serious. I ended up pregnant with his baby, and he left me. It completely crushed me. Just recently, he came back here, and I let him back in our lives. Which caused my parents to kick me and my daughter out. We're living with my best friend, Alex, now. The thing is, I told Shane that I didn't want to be anything more than friends with him now because it hurt so bad when he left us. I didn't want to risk going through that again. And now, he has a date with another girl. It just…it just hurts." Mitchie finished with tears in her eyes.

Corey looked at her, and didn't judge her or criticize her or anything. He just stopped her from walking and pulled her into a hug. That's what she seemed to need the most. Mitchie stayed wrapped in Corey's arms for the longest time, just crying and letting all the stress she had out. She felt safe in his arms, even though she just met him, not even 20 minutes ago.

When they finally pulled apart, Corey smiled at her.

"Feel better now?" he asked her. Mitchie wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

"Much." she replied with a smile, a real smile. He grinned at her, and they continued walking.

"Can I tell you something?" Corey asked Mitchie a minute later. She smiled at him.

"Sure." she replied.

"Remember when you told me that you have a daughter?" Corey asked her. Mitchie furrowed her eyebrows, wondering where this conversation was heading. She nodded.

"Yeah. Her name's Everleigh. She's 7 months old." Mitchie replied. Corey sighed a little before looking at her.

"Well, I have a son. His name's Trevor. He's almost 9 months old." Corey told her. Mitchie's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected that one.

"You have a child too?" Mitchie asked him, completely shocked. Corey nodded, and Mitchie finally smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna have to meet this little guy sometime soon. Why don't you and him come over for dinner tonight?" Mitchie asked him with a smile.

"Are you sure? I thought you said that you were staying with someone else." Corey asked her, smiling.

"Well, I am. But, I'm sure that Alex won't mind. She loves meeting new people. In fact, she has a son too. He's 7 months old." Mitchie replied. Corey grinned at her.

"We'll be there. What time?" Corey asked her. Mitchie thought for a minute.

"Around 7. Is that okay with you?" Mitchie asked him. He smiled at her.

"7 it is, then." Corey replied with a smile. Mitchie grinned, and they continued walking and talking for the next hour.

By the time they got back home, they had talked about anything and everything that popped into their minds. Mitchie felt really comfortable around him, and he felt really comfortable around her.

"I feel like I've known you for 10 years." Mitchie told him with a giggle as they walked up Alex's driveway. She noticed that Alex's car was parked there, so she was home from grocery shopping. He chuckled at her.

"I feel the exact same way about you." Corey replied with a grin. They were both quiet for a minute, when they both spoke up. At the same time.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" they both asked at the same time. When they realized that they had both said the same thing, they burst into laughter.

"So, is that a yes?" Corey asked her. She grinned and nodded her head.

"That is most definitely a yes." Mitchie replied. Corey grinned at her.

"How about tomorrow? We can go out to eat for dinner, and then catch a movie." Corey asked her. Mitchie smiled and nodded.

"It's a date." Mitchie told him with a grin. He walked her to the door and kissed her cheek.

"I can't wait." He told her, then turned to leave. Mitchie smiled, feeling happier than she's felt all day long.

"I'll see you at 7!" Mitchie called to him before she turned and opened Alex's door. She walked inside and shut the door, leaning against it for a while, just smiling. She was happy for the first time all day. It felt so great to say that.

**A/N: And, that's it for this episode. I hope yall enjoyed it! (: Please review!**

**And, I wanted to tell yall that I put a link for story pictures on my page, so you can see what everyone looks like. And, by the way, the picture of Carly is a picture of me when I was around 2 or 3. Before you ask, yes I am aware that I was adorable. (: Hahaha. (:**

**And, I don't know if yall have heard, but Demi Lovato has checked into a treatment center for physical and emotional distress. She's been going through a lot lately, and she decided that she needed help. There have been updates from her parents and people close to her saying that she's doing well and that they're not sure when she'll be getting out. She's in a regular treatment center, not a Hollywood one. And, she's decided not to accept visits from her family or friend, so she can focus on getting better sooner. I admire her for stepping up and getting help. It takes a lot to do that. Please remember to keep her in your prayers! We all know that she's one of the strongest people there are, and she'll get through this. Just continue supporting her and praying for her. I know I am! **

**I love you guys, and thank-you for your sweet reviews! (:**

**-Jordan. (:**

**Here's a look at what's to come on the next episode…**

"_Mitchie? What are you doing here? And, who's your friend?"_

…

"_I don't even know you! Why on Earth would I go out with you?"_

…

"_Dean, leave me alone! You have a girlfriend, and I have a date tonight! Just, go!"_

…

"_Aww! Look! I think Trevor and Everleigh are falling in love! Just like we are!"_

…

"_Shane, I changed my mind. I don't think I want to move in with you anymore."_


	9. 10 Minutes

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Episode 8: 10 Minutes**

**By: daddyslittleprincess123**

**A/N: Hey yall. (: I'm really sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated. **

**I feel like I owe you an explanation, so here it goes: Choir, choir concert, after school choir rehearsals until 5(which I think was completely RIDICULOUS), my mommy had knee surgery, Thanksgiving, studying for exams, EXAMS, cleaning the house for Christmas guests, Christmas, my niece and nephew came to visit, trip to Alabama, Upper Respiratory Infection, Stomach Virus and 101.6 fever, andd I accidentally deleted everything I had typed already.**

**Forgive me? (:**

**And, some of you sort of sound worried about Shane and Mitchie's relationship.. Or not so much. And, some of yall also seem worried about Alex and Dean.**

**Don't worry, yall! I have EVERYTHING planned out already. No, really. I made a chart. (: It IS a Smitchie and Dalex story! They'll get together eventually. All good relationships take time. Before you can get a rainbow, you have to get through the storm. (: No worries. (:**

**I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS (OR AN AMAZING HOLIDAY FOR Y'ALL THAT DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS) AND A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR! (: **

**2011 will be amazing. I can just tell. (:**

**Xthereal-meX: **Thank-you! (: And, yes. Lucas Till is DREAMY! (: Hahaha. I hope you like this chapter!

**Jesi M: **Yeah, I feel the same way about Dean's new girlfriend, but not everyone can be nice. I'm soo glad you liked this chapter, and I hope you like this one! (:

**Katriiia: **Haha. (: It makes me SUPER happy that you love my story! (:

I hope you like this chapter as well! (:

**Sammiibae: **I'm sooo glad you love this story! You're very sweet. (: I hope you like this chapter!

**Yall are sweet. (: I'd also like to say that you people who have story alerted me since I last updated have made me verrrrryyy happy! (:**

**Oh, and the preview on the last chapter that said, **_"Aww! Look! I think Trevor and Everleigh are falling in love! Just like we are!", _**isn't going to be in this chapter. You'll understand why later on. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea for this story and the characters I made up. Camp Rock and WOWP are in no means mine. (:

**STARTING STORY:**

"Lexie, I invited someone over for dinner. Is that okay?" Mitchie asked Alex once she forced herself out of her daydreams and walked into Alex's bedroom. Alex had Everleigh and Taylor on the floor playing with blocks while she laid in bed studying. Alex glanced up at her.

"Yeah, that's fine. I actually invited this girl and her daughter I met at the grocery store to dinner too. Who did you invite?" Alex asked her, then raised her eyebrows teasingly when she noticed Mitchie's face light up and her cheeks redden.

"Our new neighbor from across the street, Corey Blackwell, and his baby boy, Trevor. Oh, and me and Corey are going on a date tomorrow night. Do you mind watching Evie?" Mitchie asked Alex, whose eyes widened in surprise. She sat up instantly, then stood up to face Mitchie better.

"Wait, wait, wait. How about you start from the beginning and tell me the whole story." Alex told Mitchie, who giggled. The two girls sat down at the end of Alex's bed, and Mitchie told Alex all about her afternoon with Corey.

"Lex, it was like fate. I was having the worst time dealing with Shane telling me about his date, and then Corey came along and made everything better. You're gonna love him, Lexie." Mitchie told Alex with a dreamy look on her face. Alex grinned at how happy her best friend looked.

"I'm so happy for you, Mitchie! I can't wait to meet him!" Alex told her best friend with a wide smile. Mitchie grinned happily. The girl spent a little while longer just talking, then picked Evie and Taylor up and headed to the kitchen to help Mrs. Russo make dinner.

_At the dinner table…._

Corey, Trevor, Rachel, and Carly arrived about half an hour earlier. After everyone got introduced, they all sat down at the dinner table with Alex, Mitchie, and the babies. Alex's parents made dinner, but then had to leave to have dinner with Mr. Russo's boss; Max was over at his new girlfriend's house having dinner with her family; and Tess said that she met a new guy, and she was at the movies with him.

"So Rachel, are you gonna start going to our school?" Mitchie asked Rachel as she poured herself some more sweet tea. Rachel looked at her.

"Yes, actually. My Aunt Brooke lives down here and offered to watch Carly for me for free, so I won't have to pay for a daycare. I'll be starting at yall's school on Monday." Rachel replied with a smile.

"That's great! Maybe we'll have some classes together." Mitchie said with a smile. Rachel grinned and nodded her head at Mitchie.

"And when are you starting at our school, Corey?" Alex asked him curiously. She liked him, and she thought he was absolutely perfect for Mitchie. He smiled at her.

"Tomorrow, actually. My mom is watching Trevor for me while I'm at school since her job doesn't start until 5. I just have to be home right after school everyday to pick him up." Corey replied. Mitchie smiled at him.

"Maybe I can show you around tomorrow?" Mitchie asked him. He smiled at her.

"That sounds perfect." Corey replied. Mitchie smiled again. Alex and Rachel grinned at the two of them. They were adorable.

"Oops!" Alex, Rachel, Mitchie, and Corey were brought out of their trance when they heard Carly say that single word. They turned to look at her. Her plate of spaghetti was all over her clothes and hair, and tears filled her blue eyes. Rachel sighed.

"Mommy, I sowwy." Carly said as a tear slipped down her little cheek. Rachel reached over and wiped it away.

"It's okay, sweets. It was just an accident. But, we do need to get you cleaned up." Rachel told her little girl as she stood up to pick her up. Corey jumped up then and walked over to them before Rachel had a chance to pick her up.

"Here, why don't you let me pick her up so you won't get spaghetti all over you." Corey suggested to Rachel. Rachel started to shake her head, when Corey started talking again.

"Come on. You're wearing a nice white shirt that would be a shame to ruin by spaghetti sauce. I, on the other hand, am just wearing an old t-shirt I've had for ages. Please?" Corey asked her. Finally Rachel shook her head okay and Corey smiled at her. He then reached down and picked the spaghetti-covered Carly up.

"Yall, the bathroom is the second door on the right." Alex told them. Rachel nodded her head and walked with Corey and Carly to the bathroom, leaving Alex, Mitchie, and the babies alone in the dining room.

"So, what do you think of Corey? Do you approve?" Mitchie asked Alex anxiously the second Corey, Rachel, and Carly left the room. Alex smiled at her best friend.

"He really is a great as you said he was, Mitch. I'm very happy for you." Alex told Mitchie with a smile. But on the inside, she was confused. Why would someone who claimed to be so head-over-heels for Mitchie be so persistent in helping Rachel out? It just didn't make sense to her.

_The next day at school…._

"Oh my gosh, he was just incredible, Alex! Perfect." Tess was saying to Alex at her locker the next morning at school. Alex smiled at how happy her friend was. Apparently the guy she was at the movies with last night had asked her out again for tonight, and of course she had accepted.

"That's great, Tess. It's nice to see you so happy." Alex said to Tess, making her smile even more.

"Thanks, Alex. Well, I gotta run. I promised Kari that I'd meet her before first block to tell her all about my date. Bye!" Tess said to Alex as she turned and walked away.

Alex smiled to herself, then turned back to her locker. She ran a finger over the picture of Taylor hanging inside, then grabbed her History book. Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind her, startling her. She whirled around to face whoever it was.

"Marry me? Please marry me?" the voice that had startled her asked. The voice belonged to a VERY handsome guy Alex had never seen before. He had brown, almost black hair, brown eyes, the whitest smile she had ever seen, and he was very muscular.

Alex pushed her thoughts about how he looked away and focused on what he had asked her. Marry him? She couldn't have heard him right.

"Excuse me, what?" Alex asked him.

"Please marry me?" the guy asked him again. So, Alex had heard him right. It was obvious he was joking, though.

"Well, I would, but I'm under-aged, I don't have time for a wedding today, and I. Don't. Know. You." Alex replied, emphasizing the last part. The guy smiled at her.

"My name's Jacob Young. Your name's Alex Russo. Now will you marry me?" Jacob asked Alex, who smiled playfully and sympathetically at the same time.

"Well Jacob, I'm still under-aged, and I'm still too busy to have a wedding today. Maybe another day, though. Sorry." Alex told him, then pat him on the shoulder. She was about to walk away when he started talking to her again.

"Well then, go out with me." Jacob told Alex, who turned to face him again.

"I don't even know you! Why on Earth would I go out with you?" Alex asked him, a smile playing on her lips. He stepped closer to her and took the History book out of her hands. Setting it down on the ground, he grabbed her hands and stepped so close to her that she could feel his breath hit her face.

"Because I'm irresistible." Jacob replied. Alex wanted to giggle, but she was mesmerized by this guy and the effect he had on her.

"Got a better reason?" Alex asked him in a breathy whisper. Jacob being so close to her literally took her breath away. He smirked at her.

"Because you'll have to meet my family sooner or later if we're gonna get married. And tonight would be perfect because my mom's making homemade pizza." Jacob replied, making Alex smile a little.

"So, let's say I do agree to this. I'll have to bring my son. Is that okay?" Alex asked Jacob, still talking in a breathy whisper.

"I've already planned on him coming. I'll bring my little brother's old high-chair down from the attic for him to sit in." Jacob replied. Alex pretended to think for a minute, then smiled at Jacob.

"So, when will you pick me up?" Alex asked him. He grinned at her.

"I will be in front of your house at exactly 6:00 tonight." Jacob replied, releasing Alex's hands. He reached down and picked up her History book, then handed it back to her. She took it and hugged it close to her.

"It's a date." Alex whispered in his ear as she brushed against him walking past him and to her first block class. He smiled after her, feeling better than he'd felt in a long time. He'd been working up the courage to ask Alex Russo out for quite a while now. Now that he had and she'd actually said yes, he felt like he could do anything in the world. Like Superman.

Once Alex had turned the corner and knew that Jacob could no longer see her, she leaned against the wall and smiled happily and let out a contented sigh. She'd just accepted a date with a guy she'd never met in her entire life, and it felt positively great.

_Later on that night, around 5:30..._

"Mitchie! Come here!" Alex called as she slipped in her brown dangling earrings. She was already ready for her date with Jacob, all she had left to do was get Taylor ready to go.

A second later, Mitchie appeared in Alex's doorway. Alex saw Mitchie smiling from the reflection in the mirror and turned around to face her.

"Well, don't you look gorgeous. What's the occasion?" Mitchie asked her with an amused smile. Alex grinned as she looked down at her brown tank-top with a darker brown short sweater and blue-jean mini-skirt. She had white sandals on her feet, and her hair was clipped over to the side.

"I have a date tonight." Alex replied, acting as if it were no big deal. Mitchie's amused smiled turned into a shocked one, and she stepped farther into the room.

"A date? With who?" Mitchie asked her. Alex grinned happily, not able to hold in her excitement any longer.

"Jacob Young. Me and Taylor are going over to his house to have dinner with his family at 6." Alex replied happily. Mitchie grinned at her.

"Oh my gosh, that's great Lex!" Mitchie said to her. Alex couldn't stop grinning.

"Thanks. Hey, what time's your date with Corey tonight?" Alex asked Mitchie. Mitchie smiled.

"6:30." Mitchie replied. Alex glanced down at her white diamond jelly watch, then back up at Mitchie.

"Girl, it's already 5:40. You better start getting ready! Unless of course you plan on wearing those Spongebob pajama pants. I mean, I love the look, but…" Alex trailed off with a playful smile, then giggled at Mitchie threw a pillow at her.

"You're hilarious." Mitchie said to her sarcastically, but was still smiling.

"I try." Alex said with a giggle. Mitchie rolled her eyes playfully at Alex, then left her room. Alex smiled to herself as she checked her appearance once more, then left her room to go get Taylor ready.

"Alex! There's someone at the door for you!" Alex's mom called to her 10 minutes later. Alex had just finished getting Taylor ready. Curiously, she shifted Taylor to he hip and slung his diaper bag over her shoulder.

"Okay, coming!" Alex replied. She left the nursery and headed down the hallway to the living room. Setting the diaper bag down on the couch as she passed it, she carried Taylor to the door and opened it. The person standing there made Alex's smile change drastically. The person standing there was Dean.

Alex tried to shut the door, but Dean pushed the door open farther.

"Alex, please, just listen to me for 10 minutes. 10 minutes, and you can go back to hating me or whatever it is you're doing. Please, just 10 minutes." Dean begged her. Alex sighed, then slowly nodded her head.

"Fine. Just let me put Taylor inside first." Alex told him. She walked over to her mom, who was sitting on the couch watching TV, and put Taylor in her lap. Then, she walked back to the door and stepped outside, shutting the door behind her.

She glanced down at her watch, then back up at Dean.

"10 minutes starting now. Talk." Alex told him, crossing her arms across her chest. Dean took a deep breath, then looked at Alex.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I was stupid and I was wrong and I judged too quickly, and I'm just really, really sorry. I know I know don't deserve your forgiveness, but if you do forgive me, I'll be the happiest guy in the world, and all the other planets too. I'm just…. Sorry." Dean said to her, all in one breath.

Alex's face slowly started to break into a smile. All she'd wanted all along was for him to admit he was wrong and apologize to her and ask for her forgiveness. That was all she had wanted, and now that he had, she could finally forgive him.

"I forgive you." Alex told him, a smile filling her face. It took him a minute for him to figure out what she'd said, then he started smiling too.

"You forgive me. You forgive me! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! Oh my god, thank-you!" Dean said, his smiling turning into laughs. Alex started giggling too, and Dean pulled her in for a hug.

When they pulled apart, their eyes locked and they were mesmerized by each other. Slowly, they leaned in. It felt like years, but finally their lips touched. They kissed. And, it wasn't just a short kiss either. It was a long, meaningful one, filled with as much passion as they each could muster. It was the kind of kiss you'd give to somebody that you'd wanted for while, then finally got.

The kiss was special, but it wasn't long before Alex realized what was happening. And she realized that she had a date in less than fifteen minutes. She pushed Dean away, but he just kept kissing her.

She pushed harder, and they broke apart.

"Dean, stop!" Alex told him. Dean furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, then leaned in for another kiss. Alex pushed him away harder this time.

"Dean, leave me alone! You have a girlfriend, and I have a date tonight! Just…. go." Alex told him, slowing to a whisper at the end.

At that, Dean snapped out of it and took a few steps back. He had hurt in his eyes when he looked at her. She had tears in hers, knowing she'd just hurt him badly.

"Y-You have a d-date t-tonight?" Dean stuttered, as if he could just barely believe it. Alex nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah. And, you have a girlfriend. This isn't right, Dean. We can't do this. Please, just go home." Alex told him softly, her own words hurting her as she said them.

This was the part that hurt like hell. The part when Dean realized that she was right. The part when they realized that, even though they weren't together, they were happy with their lives the way they were and they were to scared to risk anything to change them. The part when they realized that they couldn't hurt two perfectly good people so they could be selfish.

They part when they realized that they couldn't be together.

Without another word, Dean turned and left. Alex leaned herself against the pole on her porch and forced her tears not to fall. She had to get through her date with Jacob, then she could let everything out. She couldn't let Jacob know she was upset or know what had just happened between her and Dean. It wasn't fair to him.

Taking a few deep breaths, Alex calmed herself down on the outside and went back inside to get Taylor and wait for Jacob to get there.

_Later on…._

"I'm so sorry I had to bring Evie with us on our first date. There just wasn't anybody at home to watch her." Mitchie apologized to Corey after she buckled herself into his car. He looked over and smiled at her, then started driving.

"It's perfectly alright, Mitch. We can have eve more fun with her here with us. Isn't that right, Everleigh?" Corey asked playfully with a grin as he glanced in the rearview mirror to see Everleigh buckled in her car-seat.

After just a second, Everleigh squealed, making Corey and Mitchie laugh. Mitchie was laughing, but she still felt guilty for having to bring Everleigh with them. Alex had her date with Jacob, Tess was on a date, and Mr. and Mrs. Russo were going to dinner with some friends. The only person left was Max, and who in their right mind would leave a baby at home alone with him?

"Are you sure I didn't ruin the date?" Mitchie asked him guiltily. Corey glanced over at Mitchie, then put his hand over hers and began stroking it.

"I'm absolutely positive. These things happen with Trevor all the time. It's no big deal. I promise." Corey reassured her. Mitchie smiled, finally feeling better about everything.

The two were quiet for a minute, when Corey grinned and looked over at Mitchie again.

"Have I told you how absolutely stunning you look tonight?" Corey asked her. Mitchie blushed a deep red as she glanced down at her outfit: a deep purple sweater dress with a white belt under her chest and white boots. Her hair was curly and pulled into a side-ponytail with a white headband.

"No, I don't think you have." Mitchie replied, playing along. Corey grinned, then squeezed her hand once.

"Well then, you look absolutely stunning, Mitchie. I'm proud to be your date tonight." Corey said to her, making her blush even more. She sighed contentedly as he continued driving them to the restaurant. She felt like nothing in the world could go wrong tonight.

_With Alex and Jacob…._

"Aww! He likes you!" Alex said with a smile as Jacob held Taylor in the air and made faces at him. Taylor was just giggling happily. They were already at Jacob's house and standing in the living room; they were just waiting on his parents and brother and sisters to get back home. His parents, brother, and one of his sisters had to leave before Alex and Jacob arrived to go pick his other sister up from her friend's house. They were supposed to be home shortly.

Alex was feeling a bit better, and she was doing a great job hiding her sadness from Jacob. She wanted to enjoy tonight.

"Well, I'm quite fond of this little guy too." Jacob said with a smile as he lowered Taylor down and passed him over to Alex. Alex took him with a smile and bounced him up and down, making him giggle even more. Jacob watched happily.

"You know, you're doing an incredible job with him. You really are. I've never seen such a happy baby." Jacob said to Alex. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank-you. It's easy to take good care of such a good baby." Alex replied with a smile. Jacob smiled too. Taylor let out a happy squeal, making both Alex and Jacob laugh. Jacob looked at Alex again and smiled.

"You look beautiful tonight." Jacob told her, making her cheeks turn a light pink. She smiled.

"Well, thank-you. You don't look so bad yourself." Alex said to him, making him grin.

"We're home! Jacob, are you here?" Alex and Jacob heard just a moment later, followed by a door closing.

"Yeah, we're in here!" Jacob called back. Alex took Jacob's hand with her free hand nervously as his family entered the room. The oldest woman, Jacob's mom, smiled happily and walked over to Alex.

"Hi! I'm Jacob's mom; you can call me Tanya. You must be Alex. It's so wonderful to meet you! Is this Taylor?" Tanya asked Alex with a grin. Alex smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, this is him." Alex replied with a grin. Tanya smiled at Taylor, making him giggle.

"He's just precious!" Tanya said with a grin. Alex smiled, not feeling very nervous anymore.

"Thank-you. Would you like to hold him?" Alex asked Tanya, who nodded eagerly. Alex smiled and passed Taylor over to the woman.

"Hey, I'm Morgan. I'm Taylor's 16 year old sister. It's really nice to meet you." a teenaged girl with dark brown hair and big brown eyes said to Alex with a smile. Alex grinned at her.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Alex." Alex said to the girl. Morgan smiled, then glanced at Jacob.

"Oh, I know. Jacob never stops talking about you." Morgan replied with a wicked grin. Alex giggled a little, then glanced over at a red-faced Jacob. She rubbed his hand with her thumb.

"I'm Jacob's father, Randy. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alex. We've heard so many good things about you. And, it looks like you're even prettier than Jacob described." a tall, balding man said with a big smile to Alex. He reminded Alex of a big, friendly teddy bear. She smiled at him.

"Well, thank-you so much. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Young." Alex said to him. Randy smiled at her.

"Nah, don't call me that. It makes me feel old. You can call me Randy." Randy said to her in a playful tone. Alex smiled at the man. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her knee. Looking down, she saw a little boy, who looked to be about 5 years old. He looked a lot like Jacob. Alex smiled down at him.

"Hello there. My name's Alex; what's your name?" Alex asked the little boy. The little boy grinned up at her happily.

"My name's Nick!" The little boy hollered, much louder than necessary. Alex giggled at him.

"It's very nice to meet you, Nick." Alex said to him. Nick smiled at Alex, then ran away.

Alex giggled and looked forward to the only one that hadn't introduced themselves to her. It was a little girl, who couldn't have been older than 4. She had curly dark hair and looked a lot like Morgan. Alex smiled, broke free from Jacob's hand, and walked over to her. She got down on her knees and smiled at the little girl.

"Hey Beautiful. What's your name?" Alex asked the little girl. The little girl looked a bit scared, but replied anyways.

"Anna Elizabeth Young." she replied. Alex smiled at the little girl.

"It's very nice to meet you, Anna. My name is Alex." Alex told the Anna. Anna started smiling at her.

"You very pretty." Anna said to her. Alex smiled at her.

"Thank-you, Anna. You're very pretty too." Alex replied. The little girl smiled and held her hands out for Alex to pick her up. With a big smile, Alex stood up and picked her up into her arms, then walked back over to the rest of Jacob's family. She smiled when she saw that Morgan was now holding Taylor.

"So, is anyone hungry? I made plenty of pizza for dinner." Tanya asked everybody. After quite of few "I am" 's they all headed to the dinner table to eat.

_With Mitchie and Corey…._

"No, I'm serious! He actually pulled the man's wig off!" Corey told Mitchie in-between laughs. Mitchie was laughing too. Corey had just told her a story of one time when he and Trevor were in church, Trevor reached forward and pulled an old man's wig off.

"Oh man! That's hilarious." Mitchie said, then started laughing again. They're at the restaurant, and they already ordered their food. They're just waiting on it to be ready now.

"Did I tell you about the time Evie-" Mitchie started, but was cut off.

"Mitchie? What are you doing here? And, who's your friend?" Shane asked her. He was standing beside their table with a blonde girl, who Mitchie assumed was Rebecca. It hurt Mitchie to see Shane's arm wrapped around Rebecca's waist.

"Corey, this is my friend and Everleigh's dad, Shane. Shane, this is Corey Blackwell. We're on a date." Mitchie replied with a smile. She watched as Shane's face turn from a look of confusion to a look of shock and hurt. He quickly covered it up, but Mitchie could still see the hurt in his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, this is little Everleigh? Shane's told me so much about her! Can I hold her?" Rebecca asked Mitchie, gesturing to the smiling baby in the high-chair beside Mitchie, before Shane could reply.

Mitchie smiled at the girl, but was hesitant. Normally, she let pretty much anyone hold Everleigh, but for some reason she didn't want Rebecca's hands on her little girl. It was weird.

"Oh, I don't know. She doesn't do too well with strangers." Mitchie replied, knowing she was lying. She just didn't want Rebecca to hold her little girl. Shane looked at Mitchie like she'd gone crazy.

"What are you talking about? Everleigh loves meeting new people!" Shane asked Mitchie. Mitchie looked at him.

"No she doesn't, Shane." Mitchie replied, trying to sound believable.

"Mitchie, she's my daughter. I think I'd know if she liked meeting new people or not." Shane said to her, talking to her like she was stupid. That made Mitchie angry.

"She's only been your daughter for not even two weeks now! She doesn't like new people! She HATES them!" Mitchie yelled at him, then remembered that they were in a restaurant. People turned to stare at their table, and Mitchie blushed a deep red. She glanced up at Shane.

"Let's talk outside." she told him. He nodded and started for the Exit. Mitchie turned to Corey, who looked a little worried.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back." Mitchie told him. He nodded, and Mitchie stood up and followed Shane outside to the parking lot. Once they were out there, Shane turned to her. He didn't look happy.

"What the hell was that?" Shane finally exploded. Mitchie glared at him.

"Look, I don't want Rebecca's hands on my little girl. Period, end of story." Mitchie told him flat out. Shane looked even more ticked off then, but continued to stare at her.

"Oh, is that it?" Shane asked her sarcastically, rolling his eyes angrily. Mitchie sighed angrily and put her hand on her hip.

"Shane, I'm being serious! Rebecca is NOT to touch Everleigh." Mitchie told him angrily. Shane looked at her, and she could tell that he was really ticked off.

"Well I'm sorry, but you're going to have to get over that." Shane replied evenly. Mitchie raised an eyebrow at him angrily.

"Excuse me? Everleigh is my baby, and as he mother I'm saying that Rebecca doesn't lay a hand on her." Mitchie replied.

"Everleigh is my daughter too, and I'm saying that Rebecca WILL have something to do with her." Shane told Mitchie seriously.

"Like hell she will!" Mitchie shot back, then stormed back into the restaurant, wiping angry tears from her cheeks along the way. She looked at Corey.

"Corey, will you please take us home?" Mitchie asked him as she scooped Everleigh up out of her high-chair. Corey looked at her worriedly, but started standing up nonetheless.

"Is everything okay?" Corey asked her. Mitchie just shook her head.

"Please, just take us home." Mitchie replied. Corey nodded his head and grabbed Mitchie's purse and Everleigh's diaper bag.

"Of course I'll take you home. You head to the car, and I'll go tell the waitress that we're leaving." Corey told her. Mitchie nodded her head, and Corey walked away.

"Umm, did I do something wrong?" Rebecca asked Mitchie genuinely worried as Mitchie was about to walk away. Mitchie looked at her and just shook her head and walked away.

_Back with Alex and Taylor…_

"I just promised your little sister that I'd come to her birthday party next Saturday." Alex told Jacob with a smile as she walked back into his room. They finished dinner about an hour ago, and then went into Jacob's room to hang out. Taylor was with Morgan in her room; she loved that baby. Alex just got finished tucking Anna in.

"She really likes you, Alex." Jacob told her with a chuckle. He was stretched out on top of the covers on his bed. Alex grinned and walked over to him. She laid down right next to him on his bed, and he wrapped his arms around her securely. She still felt pretty crappy about what happened with Dean earlier, but she was starting to forget about it. Jacob and his family were amazing, and they made her feel ten times better.

"So, when's the wedding?" Alex asked him a minute later.

"Huh?" he asked her, quite confused. Alex giggled and rolled over to face him.

"The wedding. If I remember correctly, when you asked me out today, you asked me to marry you first. So, when's the wedding?" Alex asked him. He chuckled at her.

"I really like you." Jacob told her, completely seriously a minute later. Alex looked at him and smiled.

"I-I really like you too." Alex replied honestly. She really did like him. She planned to make herself forget all about Dean.

Jacob grinned at her and hugged her close. She rested her head against her chest, feeling very safe there.

_Back with Mitchie…_

Mitchie and Everleigh are home now, and Everleigh is asleep in her crib. Mitchie is in her bedroom, back in her Spongebob pajama pants, laying in her bed. She finished crying a little while ago, feeling like there weren't any more tears left. She felt really bad and embarrassed for the way she acted, and she wished she could take everything back.

She reassured Corey that she was okay before she got out of his car, and he seemed to believe her. He didn't deserve to have to worry. She'd explain everything to him tomorrow.

Mitchie was still laying in her bed when she heard a knock at her door.

"Umm, come in!" Mitchie called, assuming that it was probably just Max. A second later, her door opened, and Shane walked inside. Mitchie looked at him and groaned.

"Shane, please leave. I really don't have the energy to fight again." Mitchie told him in a cold voice. Shane sighed and walked over to her. He pushed her over a little, then sat down next to her.

"Mitchie, tell me what's wrong. Tell me why you acted so unlike yourself tonight." Shane told her. Mitchie stayed silent.

"Mitchie, come on! Talk to me! Just 10 minutes. Talk to me." Shane pleaded with her. Mitchie sighed, giving up, and sat up. She looked at him, then back down at her hands.

"Shane, I changed my mind. I don't think I want to move in with you anymore." Mitchie told him. Shane looked at her shocked, but stayed silent. He finally felt like he was getting somewhere letting her talk.

"I lied. I'm really not okay with you and Rebecca dating. It hurts more than a lot. I didn't want Rebecca's hands on Everleigh because I don't want this to be real. I don't want to still be in love with you, even though you've moved on. I just don't want to believe any of it. I want it all to be a dream." Mitchie told him. She took a deep breath, then continued.

"I don't want to move in with you anymore because I don't want to have to see you and Rebecca there together all the time. I just can't take very much of that. I'll break." Mitchie said, her voice catching at the end. She was quiet for a few minutes, then started again.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to tell Corey that I only want to be friends with him. He's a great guy, and his son is adorable, but I just don't want a relationship right now. But, don't break up with Rebecca. I-I can see how happy y-you make her. And…. How happy she makes y-you. I'm going to be fine. I have Everleigh, and that's enough for me right now. I'm going to be fine." Mitchie told him, then started crying again.

Shane looked at her and sighed quietly. She was right; he had moved on and he really liked Rebecca. His Mitchie was strong and she could get through anything. He was just happy that she told him everything.

Shane reached over and pulled his Mitchie into his lap and let her cry there. He stayed with her until he was positive that she was okay, then he left. He didn't plan on breaking up with Rebecca; he liked her a lot and Mitchie didn't want him to. Mitchie wanted him to be happy. He wanted to be happy.

But, he did plan to make Mitchie feel better soon. Whatever it took.

**A/N: Alright, so I'm sorry again for the delay. But, this extra long update should make you happy. Plus, I stayed up all night typing it. You're welcome. ;)**

**Ohh yeah, did y'all see the pictures of Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber kissing on New Years? They're like paparazzi shots, so it's not fake. What did y'all think about that? I have mixed feeling about it.**

**Ohh andd, Demi Lovato got to get out of the Treatment Center and spend Christmas with her family. That made me smile. (There are pictures of that too.) She's back in now, but at least she had a great Christmas. (:**

**Andd, that's it. (: I love y'all! (:**

**-Jordan. (:**

**Here's a look at what's to come on the next episode…**

"_Why the hell is that demon's arms around my baby?"_

…_._

"_If I ever see you around Dean again, you will seriously regret it."_

…_._

"_Do you mind baby-sitting Anna for the week?"_

…_._

"_I want you to ask Rachel out for me."_

…_._

"_If you really loved me, you'd let me finish my soap operas while I eat cookie dough."_


	10. What If It's Not Meant To Be?

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Episode 9: What If It's Not Meant To Be?**

**By: daddyslittleprincess123**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that I have gotten many story-alerts and favorite stories since the last episode. That really makes me smile. (: I love you guys. (:**

**Jesi M: **I love your reviews. Like, seriously. They always seem to make me smile. (: I know, Rebecca would not have had her hands on my daughter, that's for sure. I'm liking Alex and Jacob together, too. I wish ALL guys were like him. (: I hope you enjoy this episode!

**CRazY dANcE: **Thank-you for your review! I hope you enjoy this episode! (:

**bOoKcRiTiC345: **Here's the update you wanted! Now, where's my life-changing review? Haha. :D

**Thanks, Jesi M, CRazY dANcE, and bOoKcRiTiC345 for your reviews! This episode is dedicated to y'all! (:**

**Disclaimer: **I only wish that I owned Camp Rock and WOWP. (:

**STARTING STORY:**

It's a week later. Alex and Jacob have gone out every night last week, Taylor with them sometimes. They were more than happy together. As for Dean, Alex has talked to him since the kiss. They talked and decided to never mention it or their feelings for each other again, since there was no way they could be together. They are friends, though.

It's Saturday today, and Alex has plans to go over to Dean's for a little while, just as friends. She's taking Taylor with her.

Alex had just finished getting Taylor dressed when her cell-phone began ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled when she read the caller ID. Jacob.

"Hey Sweetie. What's up?" Alex asked as she held the phone to her ear by her shoulder and finished combing Taylor's hair.

"Nothing much, but my mom needs to talk to you for a minute. Is that okay?" Jacob replied. Alex furrowed her eyebrows curiously.

"Yeah, sure." Alex replied unsurely. She heard the phone being shuffled around.

"Hello, Alex?" Tanya Young asked into the phone.

"Hey, Tanya. What's up?" Alex asked into the phone. She could almost see Tanya smiling at her from the other end.

"I have a big favor to ask you." Tanya replied. Alex got even more curious then.

"Alright, what is it?" Alex asked. She heard Tanya sigh just a little.

"Well, Randy and I have a big business trip in Florida. We leave on Monday morning. Jacob and Morgan are going with us, since yall's Christmas break begins then. I've already got one of Nick's friend's mom watching him. I guess what I'm wondering is, do you mind baby-sitting Anna for the week?" Mrs. Young finally asked her. Alex was quiet for a minute, thinking about Tanya's question. Finally deciding that it would be okay, she replied.

"Yeah, I can. When should I pick her up?" Alex asked Tanya, who she could hear sigh in relief.

"Oh, thank-you Alex! I'll drop her off at your house tonight at around 8, is that okay?" Tanya asked her. Alex smiled.

"That sounds good." Alex replied.

"Thank-you so much, Alex. We really appreciate this." Tanya said to Alex, making her smile.

"It's no problem at all, Mrs. Young." Alex told her.

"Alright then, thank-you. Here's Jacob." Tanya said to Alex. Alex heard shuffling for a second, and then the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"Hey. So, what are you doing?" Jacob asked Alex. Alex smiled at the sound of his voice, but she had some questions for him.

"Just getting Taylor dressed. How come you're leaving for a week, and you didn't tell me earlier?" Alex asked him.

"Oh crap. I was sure that I already mentioned that." was Jacob's reply. Alex could just see him scratching the back of his head, something Alex learned he did when he's done something wrong.

"Well, I'm positive that you didn't." Alex said to him. She could hear him sigh a little.

"I'm sorry, Allie. Do you want to hang out some today before I have to leave tomorrow?" Jacob asked her, using the nickname he gave her. Alex smiled.

"I'm actually headed over to Dean's for a little while. But, we can hang out later and grab some dinner before your mom brings Anna over. Is that okay?" Alex asked him. She could almost see him smiling.

"That sounds great. I'll call you later then, okay?" Jacob asked her.

"Alright. Bye." Alex said to him, then hung up her phone and slid it back into her pocket. She then picked Taylor up and carried him out of the nursery.

She frowned when she walked into the living room and saw Mitchie sprawled out on the couch in her pajamas with a tub of cookie dough in one hand and the TV remote in the other hand. Alex sighed and walked over to her.

"Mitchie, where's Evie?" Alex asked her, hoping that her best friend hadn't lost her daughter when she'd lost her mind. Mitchie looked up at Alex.

"Shane's got her until dinnertime." Mitchie replied, then turned back to the TV. Mitchie had been like this ever since the night she talked to Shane and broke up with Corey. She just hasn't been herself. Of course Corey understood when she told him everything that was going on with her, and he's become her closest guy friend since then.

Alex set Taylor down in Mitchie's lap, then walked over and turned the TV off. Then, she walked over to the jaw-dropped Mitchie and snatched the remote out of her hand.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Mitchie asked her. Alex looked at her like she'd gone insane.

"Seriously? You have to ask?" Alex asked her. Mitchie nodded her head, and Alex sighed again.

"Mitchie, you have got to get up and get out of this depression you're in. It's not you. I love you, Mitchie. But, you can't keep living like this." Alex told her. Mitchie looked at her.

"If you really loved me, you'd let me finish my soap operas while I eat cookie dough." Mitchie said to her. Alex smirked, then picked Taylor up from her lap. She shifted him to one hip, then grabbed Mitchie's hand with her free hand.

"Well then, I guess I just don't love you at all. Now, come on. You're coming with me and Taylor over to Dean's." Alex told her as she pulled her up and into her bedroom. Mitchie was too shocked to protest.

"Now, what do you want to wear? And no, Spongebob pajama pants are not a choice." Alex said to Mitchie once they got into her room. Alex made Mitchie sit on her bed and hold Taylor while she looked through her closet.

"Ooh! How about this?" Alex asked a minute later when as she pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white band t-shirt. Mitchie just shrugged her shoulders. Alex sighed and walked over to her, sitting down next to her with the clothes in her lap.

"Come on, Mitchie. Cheer up." Alex told her. Mitchie sighed a little and looked down at Taylor in her lap. When she looked back up at Alex, tears filled her eyes along with hurt.

"Lex, I… I don't know if I can do this." Mitchie said to her. Alex furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You don't know if you can do what, Mitchie?" Alex asked her. Mitchie took a deep breath, and when she let it out, tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't know if I can be alright through this. It hurts _so bad _knowing that Shane is with Rebecca. More than that, though, it hurts like hell to know that she can make him as happy as I once did. Lexie, I still love him. And, no matter how hard I try, I can't make myself stop loving him. It just.. Hurts." Mitchie finished. Alex looked at her and pulled her into a big hug, allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

"Shhh. Everything's going to be okay, Mitchie. I know you can do this. I know that you'll be able to move on and be okay. It'll take time, and it's going to hurt some. But, you can do it. I have faith in you." Alex told Mitchie. Mitchie pulled away and wiped her eyes. She looked at Alex then.

"You really believe I can do it?" Mitchie asked her. Alex smiled warmly at Mitchie.

"I really do." Alex replied. Mitchie took a deep breath, then smiled.

"Thanks, Lexie." Mitchie said to her, starting to feel better. Alex smiled.

"Feel better now?" Alex asked her. Mitchie smiled a little.

"I'm starting to." Mitchie replied. Alex grinned happily.

"Good! Now, how about you go put on this outfit I picked out, and then we'll go do something fun." Alex told Mitchie. Mitchie looked a little confused.

"But, I thought we were going to Dean's." Mitchie said. Alex smiled.

"I'll hang out with him some other time. You need some best friend time, and that's more important. But, I am going to call and see If he'll watch Taylor for me." Alex replied. Though she felt bad for having to cancel on Dean, she knew that Mitchie needing something to make her feel better was more important.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know how much you were looking forward to seeing him today." Mitchie asked Alex. Mitchie suspected that Alex still liked Dean as more than a friend, but now that Alex was with Jacob, she decided to leave her alone about it. See, Alex hasn't told Mitchie about the kiss with Dean and about how she told him that they couldn't ever be together. It's not that she's trying to hide it from Mitchie; she's not. It just hurts her to talk about it.

See, Alex isn't the type to sit down and talk about her feelings. When she's sad or angry, she doesn't like for other people to know it. She doesn't like people seeing her at her lowest.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We'll just hang out some other time. It's no big deal. Now, hand me my baby and go get dressed." Alex replied, making Mitchie grin. She stood up and passed Taylor to Alex, grabbed the outfit Alex had picked out for her, then headed for the bathroom to get dressed.

After she left, Alex looked down at Taylor, who was sitting in her lap and looking up at her.

"Well sweet boy, I sure hope best friend time today cheers Aunt Mitchie up." Alex said to him. He started smiling, making Alex break into a smile as well.

"I love you, monkey." Alex said to him, then stood up and carried him out of the room. She had to go get her phone and call to find out if Dean would watch Taylor for her.

_About half an hour later…_

"Okay, I put everything he'll need in his diaper bag. Are you sure you can handle him?" Alex asked Dean as she passed Taylor over to him. She was standing at his front door while Mitchie waited in the car. Dean had agreed to watch Taylor for her for the afternoon, and they'd made plans to hang out later in the week.

Dean chuckled a little as Alex's mom-mode kicked in.

"Alex, I'm absolutely positive I can handle him. I have a baby brother I take care of, you know." Dean replied, making Alex blush a little.

"Alright. Thank-you so, so much. If you need anything, call me. And, I should be back to pick him up around 5." Alex said to Dean, then looked at Taylor and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, little Taylor." Alex said to him, then giggled a little as Taylor started smiling big. Alex looked at Dean again, and a small part of her wished that she could kiss him goodbye, too.

Before Alex could say anything to Dean, he cut her off by putting his hand up to silence her. He was smiling.

"If you say thank-you again, I'm not gonna talk to you for a week. It's all okay. I can handle this little guy for a few hours. Now, go before Mitchie starts honking the horn." Dean said to her, making her smile.

"Alright. Remember to call me if you need me." Alex said to him, smiling, before she turned around and headed back down the driveway to her car. She got into the driver's side, buckled herself up, and drove away. As she turned off of Dean's street, she smiled at Mitchie.

"Now, what would you like to do today? The sky's the limit." Alex asked Mitchie with a grin. Mitchie pretended to think for a minute, before she smiled big at Alex.

"Well, your parents did give us some money before we left. And, the mall's not very far from here.." Mitchie said with a sly grin. Alex giggled, and began driving to the mall.

_Later on at the mall…._

Two hours and eight shopping bags later, the girls are now sitting at a table in the food court eating their lunch. They'd been having a great time, and Mitchie was feeling tons better.

"So, what's up with you and Dean?" Mitchie asked Alex as she took a sip of her drink. She decided, after she saw how giddy Alex was after seeing Dean when she dropped Taylor off, that it was time to question her best friend. Alex almost choked on her drink, then quickly swallowed it.

"W-What do you mean? Nothing's up with me and Dean." Alex replied, hoping that Mitchie wouldn't see through her lies. It was clear by the look of disbelief that Mitchie saw right through them.

"Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy." Mitchie replied sarcastically. Alex sighed then, deciding to tell the truth or she'd never hear the end of it. Looking down at her hands, Alex replied.

"We kissed." Alex said quietly, but loud enough for Mitchie to hear her. Mitchie's eyes widened.

"What? When did this happen? And, why didn't you tell me?" Mitchie asked her, wanting answers. Alex sighed again and looked into Mitchie's eyes.

"It happened about ten minutes before I left for my date with Jacob. And, I didn't tell you because it doesn't mean anything. After the kiss, I realized how wrong it was, and we decided that it wasn't fair to Jacob or to Lizzie. So, we decided to just be friends." Alex replied. Mitchie looked at her for a minute, then her face turned sympathetic.

"Aww, Lexie. I'm so sorry. You should've told me." Mitchie said to her.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Dean and I just aren't meant to be together. I'm perfectly happy with Jacob, and he's perfectly happy with Lizzie." Alex replied. Mitchie smiled a knowing smiled at her.

"Yeah, you're perfectly happy, but do you love Jacob? Because it's pretty obvious that you love Dean." Mitchie asked her. Alex blushed a little and looked down. She thought about Mitchie's question for a minute.

"I do love Dean, yes. Or, at least I think I do. But, I'm also starting to fall head-over-heels in love with Jacob. The more time I spend with him and the more I get to know him, I fall even harder. Is it possible for me to love two people at once?" Alex asked Mitchie quietly. Mitchie smiled sympathetically and pat Alex's hand.

"I don't know, sweets. That's something you'll have to figure out on your own. But, if the answer is yes, you'll have to make the hardest choice you've ever had to make before. Who do you love more?" Mitchie replied. Alex sighed and looked at Mitchie. She knew Mitchie was right, and she was dreading when she'd have to make that choice.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's talk about…. Shane?" Alex said, her eyes widening in shock when she saw Shane walk hand-in-hand into the food court. Rebecca was holding Everleigh. Mitchie sighed.

"Let's not talk about Shane." Mitchie said, not realizing that he was actually there.

"No I mean, Shane just walked into the food court with Evie and Rebecca." Alex said, pointing at them from over Mitchie's shoulder. Mitchie turned around to look, and what she saw made her feel bad all over again.

_With Shane, Rebecca, and Everleigh….._

"So, what do my two favorite girls want to eat?" Shane asked Rebecca and Everleigh. Rebecca grinned.

"Well, I'd like a cheeseburger. And, I'm sure little Everleigh here would like some strawberry yogurt fed to her with a spoon. Isn't that right, Everleigh?" Rebecca asked the smiling baby in her arms. Rebecca giggled when Everleigh squealed in response. Shane chuckled.

"That sounds like a yes to me. Why don't you pretty ladies go find an empty table while I order?" Shane suggested. Rebecca nodded, then turned to leave. She quickly turned back around, gave Shane a kiss on the lips, then went to find a table.

_Back with Mitchie and Alex….._

Unfortunately for Mitchie, the only table available for someone to sit at was the one right behind theirs. Just great.

"Lexie, is it alright if we leave? I'm not exactly sure that seeing them together is the best thing for me right now." Mitchie asked Alex, close to tears after seeing Shane and Rebecca kiss. Alex looked worried.

"Yeah, of course. Let's go." Alex replied. She stood up, along with Mitchie, and started grabbing their shopping bags. They each grabbed their drinks and started for the exit.

Mitchie stopped walking when she heard Everleigh's cries. Turning around, she saw her little girl looking at her and crying over Rebecca's shoulder. Rebecca turned around to see what Everleigh was crying at, and she understood when she saw Mitchie standing there.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll take you to see your momma." Rebecca said calmly to Everleigh as she stood up and carried Everleigh over to Mitchie. Rebecca smiled at her.

"I think this sweet little girl spotted her momma." Rebecca said to Mitchie as she passed Everleigh over to her. Mitchie handed Alex her drink, then took Everleigh into her arms. The second Everleigh was in Mitchie's arms, she stopped crying.

"Aww. I missed you, Evie." Mitchie said with a smile to her little girl. Everleigh face broke into a smile as she looked up at her momma. Everleigh wasn't the only one feeling better, though. Having her sweet baby in her arms made Mitchie forget the hurt she was feeling only moments ago.

"Mitchie! Alex! What are you guys doing here?" Shane asked as he approached them, shocked to see them there. Alex smiled at him.

"Just having a little best friend time." Alex replied. Shane smiled at her, but he was kind of nervous being around Mitchie. He felt like he didn't know how to act around her. Mitchie looked at him, feeling a mix of emotions. The strongest one of them all, though, was love.

"We didn't mean to cut in on yall's fun. Evie just started crying. Here." Mitchie said quietly as she passed Everleigh back over to Rebecca. Mitchie finally came to the decision that it would be okay if Rebecca held her. She would always be Everleigh's mother, not Rebecca.

"Oh, you weren't keeping us. Actually, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Rebecca asked Mitchie hopefully. Mitchie glanced over at Alex, silently asking her for help. Alex got the hint.

"I don't know if we have time. We were just on our way out of here to go pick up my son." Alex lied. Rebecca looked at Mitchie.

"Please? It'll only take a second." Rebecca asked Mitchie. Mitchie took a deep breath and gave in.

"Okay." Mitchie agreed. Rebecca smiled, passed Everleigh over to Alex, and lead Mitchie to the corner of the room to talk. When they got over there, Rebecca turned to face Mitchie.

"Mitchie, did I do something wrong to you? Because, if I did, just tell me whatever I can do to fix it." Rebecca asked Mitchie, looking slightly hurt. Mitchie sighed and looked down at her feet. She couldn't very well tell Rebecca that she was still in love with Shane. That's just asking for trouble. When Mitchie looked back up at Rebecca, she forced a small smile.

"Rebecca, I don't have anything against you, and I don't hate you. You didn't do anything wrong. I.. I just want you and Shane to be h-happy together. That's all." Mitchie said to Rebecca, stuttering in the middle. What she said was true. She didn't hate Rebecca; she just wished that she could be in her position. And, she did want Shane to be happy. If that meant that he had to be happy with Rebecca, not her, then she'd learn to live with it.

"Are you sure? Because I kind of got the impression that you hated me." Rebecca asked, just to make sure. Mitchie smiled a little more and nodded.

"I don't hate you. I'm glad that you can make Shane happy." Mitchie replied. Rebecca smiled at her and looked at her hopefully.

"So, since you don't hate me, is it alright if we're friends?" Rebecca asked her, shocking her. Mitchie wasn't expecting that question. Nevertheless, she forced a smile and nodded.

"That sounds great." Mitchie replied. Rebecca smiled cheerily, making Mitchie smile a bit more.

"Yay! Now, let's get back over to the others." Rebecca said happily, walking with Mitchie back over to Shane, Alex, and Everleigh. Shane looked a little worried when they returned.

"Is everything okay?" Shane asked them.

"Everything is positively great." Rebecca replied, grinning happily. She then leaned up and gave Shane a quick peck on his lips. When Mitchie saw that, it felt like someone just ripped a piece off of her heart. She quickly grabbed Everleigh into her arms for support.

Alex noticed how hurt Mitchie looked, and decided that it was time for them to leave. Now.

"Well, it was nice seeing yall, but we really have to go get Taylor. Maybe we'll see yall some other time." Alex said to them with a smile. Shane nodded and looked over at Mitchie.

"Why don't you go ahead and take Everleigh home with yall. We were gonna bring her home right after we got done here anyways." Shane said to Mitchie, who only nodded, feeling like if she talked, she might just start crying. Alex looked at her worriedly.

"Alright, bye yall!" Alex said to them, then lead Mitchie out the Exit. They didn't say a word out the front door of the mall or as they got into the car. Once everyone was buckled in, Alex turned to look at Mitchie. Tears were sliding down Mitchie's cheeks.

"Oh Mitchie." Alex said sadly and reached over and pulled Mitchie into a hug.

"Everything's okay. Everything's okay." Alex kept repeating quietly as she stroked Mitchie's back.

"Did you see how happy she makes him? Lex, I want to be able to make him that happy." Mitchie said in between cries. Alex kept hugging her and stroking her back.

"If it's meant to be, he'll come back to you. I promise." Alex said. Mitchie finally sniffled and pulled away a minute later. She wiped her eyes and looked at Alex.

"But, what if it's not meant to be?" Mitchie asked her, her voice breaking. Alex reached over and rubbed Mitchie hand with her thumb.

"Then, you'll move on and everything will be okay. You'll still have me, and you'll still have that beautiful little girl of yours, and you'll still be Taylor's favorite Aunt Mitchie. And, I bet you almost anything that you'll still have Shane. Even if he's just a friend, you'll still have him." Alex said to her best friend. Mitchie sighed a little, then looked at Alex with the tiniest smile.

"Thanks, Lex. You're the best." Mitchie said to her. Somehow, her best friend always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"No problem. Now, let's go pick up Taylor and head home. We can change into our pajamas and eat cookie dough while we watch soap operas for the rest of the day until Anna gets there." Alex said to Mitchie, who started smiling a little more.

"Lex, I hate to break it to you, but the soap operas are all over by now." Mitchie said to her. Alex smiled as she started her car.

"That's where you're wrong, my friend. The soap operas can't be all over if I have some of them on DVD to watch whenever I want." Alex said to Mitchie, who broke into a full smile then. Alex giggled and drove towards Dean's house.

_At Dean's a few minutes later…._

"Are you sure we shouldn't knock?' Mitchie, holding Everleigh, asked Alex as they reached Dean's door.

"I'm sure. Dean told me to just come inside when I dropped Taylor off earlier." Alex replied as she opened the front door and walked inside. Mitchie just shrugged and followed Alex into the Morriarti residence, shutting the door behind her. Alex lead them into the living room, where she stopped dead in her tracks.

What she saw made her fists clench and a glare reach her eyes. What she saw was Lizzie standing there, holding HER little Taylor. Dean was just standing there, watching and smiling. Neither of them noticed that she and Mitchie were standing there.

"Why the HELL is that demon's arms around my baby?" Alex demanded. When they heard her voice, Dean and Lizzie both whipped their heads around to face her. Dean looked a little worried. Alex had told him what had happened between her and Lizzie at the grocery store.

"Alex! What are you doing here so soon? I thought you were supposed to be out until 5." Dean asked her, hoping to change the subject very quickly before it got ugly. Alex glared at him, then marched up to Lizzie and snatched Taylor into her own arms. Then she turned to face Dean, with fire in her eyes.

"What part of, 'I hate your girlfriend's guts, she's a total BITCH' didn't you understand?" Lex demanded, quoting what she said to him when she told him about the grocery store incident. Dean put his hand on Alex's arm to calm her down, but she pushed it off quickly.

"Alex, calm down. You're making a big deal out of nothing." Dean told her, which made her even angrier.

"I'm making a big deal out of nothing? Are you freaking kidding me? I made it perfectly clear that I hate that she-devil, and you let her hold my son! You let her hold the most important thing in the world to me! What the hell is wrong with you?" Alex yelled at him. Dean silently thanked God that his parents and little brother weren't home at that moment.

Dean sighed and tried to put his hand on Alex's arm again.

"Don't touch me! I'm absolutely furious with you!" Alex yelled at him. Mitchie walked up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Lexie, calm down. Let's just go home." Mitchie said to her. Alex took a deep breath, then nodded her head. She looked down and realized that Taylor's diaper bag wasn't with her.

"Where is his diaper bag?" Alex asked Dean coldly.

"It's in my room. I'll run and get it." Dean said. He started out of the room, but hesitated when he realized that he'd be leaving Alex and Mitchie alone with Lizzie. Mitchie noticed what was bothering him.

"It's okay. I'll make sure they don't kill each other." Mitchie told him. He nodded, looking visible relieved. He then ran out of the room and upstairs to his own room. The second he left, Lizzie walked up to Alex with a smirk. It took everything Alex had not to slap her smirk right off her face. Lizzie's smirk then turned to a glare.

"If I ever see you around Dean again, you will seriously regret it." Lizzie said to her. That did it for Alex. She reached up and slapped her with her free hand. Hard.

"Listen here, bitch. I'm FAR from scared of you. But you should be scared of me. If I EVER see you with your arms around my son again, I will personally make your life a living hell. Got it?" Alex snapped at her. Before Lizzie was able to reply, Dean ran back into the room with Taylor's diaper bag. Alex glared at Lizzie for a second longer before she snatched the diaper bag out of Dean's hand and stormed out of the house. Mitchie looked at Dean.

"Thanks for watching Taylor." she said to him quietly, before leaving behind Alex.

The girls headed home and put the babies down for naps. Then, they put their shopping bags away and changed into pajamas, grabbed the tub of cookie dough out of the fridge, and settled down on the couch to watch 'One Life To Live'.

Alex was pretty much calmed down when the doorbell rang later on that night around 7. Alex got up to answer it. She was expecting Mrs. Young to be standing there holding Anna when she opened the door, but she was surprised to see Jacob standing there holding Anna. Alex grinned happily as she let them inside and shut the door. Jacob set Anna down, and Alex grinned at her.

"Hey, Anna! Why don't you head into the living room while I talk to Jacob. It's the room right next door." Alex said to Anna, who nodded and ran to the living room. Once she left, Alex grinned and wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Once they pulled away from each other, they grinned, and Jacob pulled Alex in for a hug.

"I missed you." Alex said against Jacob's chest as he hugged her. Jacob smiled.

"I missed you too." Jacob replied once they pulled apart. Alex smiled and gestured toward the pink suitcase in his hand.

"You can just set that down there. I'll go put it away in a little while. Did you mom leave any instructions for me?" Alex asked him. Jacob smiled and pulled a sheet of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to Alex.

"Thank-you very much." Alex said as she put the piece of paper down on the table beside the door.

"Now, how about those dinner plans we made earlier?" Jacob asked Alex. Alex smiled, but then looked down at her Power Rangers pajama pants.

"I'm not exactly dressed to go anywhere." Alex said to him, making him chuckle.

"No one said that we had to go somewhere. I think pizza sounds good right about now." Jacob said to her, making her grin.

"Alright. You call and order it while I go put Anna's suitcase away, okay?" Alex asked him. Jacob nodded, and Alex picked up Anna's suitcase and started carrying it to her room.

After dinner, Jacob left to go back home, and Alex made Anna a bed on the other couch in the living room. Once she was asleep, she quietly went into Mitchie's room. She sat down at the end of her bed and looked at her.

"Are you okay after everything that happened today?" Alex asked her. Mitchie sighed a little, then nodded.

"Yeah. And, if I'm not completely okay now, then I will be eventually. I thought a lot about what it would be like if me and Shane aren't meant to be. And, I realized that you were right. I will be okay." Mitchie replied, making Alex smile. She stood up and hugged Mitchie.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that, Mitchie." Alex said with a smile. When they pulled apart, Alex smiled at her.

"Well, I just came to say good-night. I'll see you in the morning." Alex said to her, then left the room.

Mitchie smiled as Alex left, then snuggled down into her bed. She was about to turn her light off and go to sleep, when her phone buzzed. She had a new text message. Opening it, she realized it was from Corey. What it said made Mitchie's eyes widen in a happy excitement. It said:

"I want you to ask Rachel out for me."

**A/N: How did yall feel about that? Corey and Rachel? I like it. (:**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I love you guys! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**-Jordan. (:**

**Here's a look at what's to come on the next episode…**

"_I don't really like the way you treated my girlfriend yesterday."_

…_._

"_Are you and my bwother mwarried?"_

…_._

"_I'm looking at ads for apartments or houses for rent."_

…_._

"_Who are those flowers from?"_

…_._

"_Tell him I'd absolutely love to go out with him."_


	11. I'm Just Sick Of Him

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Episode 10: I'm Just… Sick Of Him**

**By: daddyslittleprincess123**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Please forgive me.. :D**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**reallyJavannah: **Thank-you for the sweet review! I'm glad you like my story! Yes, I do have pictures of Evie and Taylor. There's a link on my page that'll take you to pictures for this story. I hope you like this chapter. (:

**Jesi M: **All boys are hard-headed, even Shane. Haha. I've always loved Smitchie. They're adorable! Plus, my sister is the biggest Smitchie/Jemi fan I've EVER known. (: And, I've thought about making the story end up being Alex and Jacob, but I decided against it. Some people are only reading this story because it's Alex and Dean, so that wouldn't really be fair to them. I promise I can make you fall in love with Dalex, just as much as you love Alex and Jacob. Enjoy this chapter! :D

**CRazY dANcE: **I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! (:

**BOoKcRiTiC345: **Well, thank-you very much! That was very sweet. (: I'm determined to get all those 5 stars! Haha. (: I'm super happy you love my story, I always love to hear that. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**Thank-you so, so, so much for your reviews! They make me happy. I hope you like this chapter as well! (:**

**Disclaimer: **I only own the idea for this story, and the characters Taylor and Everleigh. (:

_**This chapter is starting out with Rachel, just so y'all don't get confused. She won't be a major character, but her part is important in the storyline.**_

**STARTING STORY:**

It's just a moment after Mitchie received the text message from Corey.

_With Rachel…_

"Gwood-night, Momma." little Carly said as she snuggled down into her bed with her teddy bear. Rachel smiled warmly and kissed Carly's cheek.

"Good-night, Angelface **(A/N: My momma used to call me and my sister Angelface. (: )**." Rachel said, then turned and walked out of Carly's room, turning the light out and shutting the door behind her.

She ran a hand through her curls as she walked into her own room. Looking around, she sighed then sat down on her bed.

She felt ashamed that she couldn't provide a bigger home for her little girl. Her own bedroom was like a shoebox, tiny. There was barely any room to walk between the bed and the desk, and the closet wasn't any bigger than a refrigerator. Carly's room was even smaller. And, the living room and kitchen were pretty much the same room.

Rachel hated it, every bit of it. She wished that she had the dreamhouse every little girl pictures when she thinks about growing up; the one with the huge backyard and tire swing, the one with the winding staircase and the walk-in closet and the huge balcony. That's what she wanted for Carly. Unfortunately, that wasn't something she could afford. She could barely afford the apartment they were in as it was.

Rachel sighed again as she changed out of her t-shirt and jeans and into her fuzzy pajama pants and tank top. Life sucked.

As Rachel crawled into her bed, she thought about how her life was never supposed to be this way. She thought about how her parents were never supposed to be murdered when she was 5 years old. She thought about how much of a burden she'd been to her mom's best friend, Lucy, when she took her in. She thought about how Nathan wasn't supposed to leave her when she told him she was pregnant. And, mostly, she thought about how she wished one person would step into her life and not leave her for a change.

Rachel was about to turn her lamp off and attempt sleep, when her cell-phone started ringing the annoying ringtone Pre-paid phones always had. She quickly picked it up, wondering who would be calling so late.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Rachel? It's me, Mitchie. Did I wake you?" Mitchie replied. Rachel and Mitchie had gotten closer since they met, so her calling wasn't really a big surprise.

"Oh, hey Mitchie. No, you didn't wake me. What's up?" Rachel asked her curiously.

"Well, Corey just texted me, and he wanted me to ask you something." Mitchie said, and Rachel assumed she was smiling because she could hear it in her voice.

"What did he want you to ask me?" Rachel asked Mitchie curiously. She had gotten to know Corey quite well over the past week, and she adored him and little Trevor. He seemed to enjoy spending time with her and Carly too.

"Do you want to go out with him tomorrow night? Maybe dinner, then a movie?" Mitchie asked Rachel anxiously. She was really excited, because she knew Rachel and Corey belonged together.

Rachel didn't know what to say. A smile slowly appeared and covered her face. Her heart started pounding wildly, and her hands got clammy. All she could think about was what a wonderful time she would have with Corey if she said yes. It could lead to something even more amazing, and he might be the first one in a while not to leave her. She might finally get the happy ending she knew she and her daughter deserved.

"Umm, Rach? You still there?" Mitchie asked. Rachel hadn't realized that she'd been lost in her thoughts for 5 minutes already.

"Mitchie, tell him I'd absolutely love to go out with him." Rachel replied, a smile filling her entire face. Mitchie squealed in excitement on the other line.

"Oh my gosh! That's great! I can't wait to tell him!" Mitchie said excitedly, then squealed again. Rachel giggled, but then stopped as she heard tiny footsteps coming down the hallway. A second late, Carly pushed her door open and walked in, her teddy bear in one hand and her blanket in the other.

"Sorry Mitchie, but I gotta go. Tell Corey that I'm looking forward to tomorrow night." Rachel said into the phone, then hung it up. She set in on her nightstand, then stood up and walked over to Carly.

"What are you doing out of bed Little Miss?" Rachel asked Carly as she picked her up and carried her over to her bed. Rachel laid her down under the covers, then got in bed next to her.

"Me woke up and mwissed you, Momma." little Carly replied with a yawn. Rachel smiled at that and kissed Carly's forehead.

"Aww, sweetie. I missed you too. Go on back to sleep now. You can sleep here with me tonight." Rachel said to Carly, whose eyes already began closing again. Rachel smiled down at Carly and stroked her light blonde hair out of her face. Then, she snuggled herself down into the bed and turned off her lamp. She finally felt happy enough to get some sleep. She couldn't wait for her date with Corey tomorrow night.

_With Alex the next day, around noon…_

"But, why?" little Anna asked Alex. Anna was sitting at the end of Alex's bed, watching her study. Taylor was asleep in his crib. Alex looked up from her Biology book and at Anna. This little girl had spent the entire morning asking questions. She was as sweet as could be, she just was very talkative.

"I don't know, sweetie. I guess the sky is blue because green is already taken by the grass and yellow is already taken by the sun." Alex answered Anna's latest question, why was the sky blue. Anna nodded her head, and Alex looked back down at her Biology book. Anna was quiet for a minute before she spoke up again.

"Are you and my bwother mwarried?" Anna asked Alex, whose head shot up from her Biology book and eyes widened in surprise. She looked at Anna.

"What?" Alex asked her. Anna looked at her.

"Are you and my bwother mwarried?" Anna asked her again. Alex started laughing a little, feeling awkward.

"Why would you ask that?" Alex asked the little girl curiously. Little Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"You act wike Barbie and Ken. You're always togwether. You even have a baby." Anna replied.

As Alex thought about Anna's reply, she realized that the 3 year old was right. She and Jacob did act like Barbie and Ken, as weird as that sounded. They had spent pretty much every waking moment together since he asked her out that day at school. Alex was falling in love with this guy, and frankly, that scared the mess out of her. She didn't know how to share her life with anybody else. And, what about Dean?

Alex was about to reply, when Mitchie walked into the room holding Everleigh. Alex smiled at her, thankful for the interruption.

"Hey, Lex. Hey, Anna." Mitchie said to them as she sat down next to Alex. Alex smiled and held out her hands for Everleigh. Mitchie grinned and passed the baby over to her.

"Hey Mwitchie!" Anna squealed excitedly, then proceeded to throw her arms around Mitchie and give her a big hug. Mitchie became Anna's "bestest friend ever" this morning when she made smiley-face pancakes for breakfast. Mitchie giggled and pulled Anna into her lap.

"Well, hello to you too. What have you girls been doing?" Mitchie asked Anna and Alex. Alex gave Mitchie a look that made her giggle.

"Dwon't you think Lexie and my bwother act wike they're mwarried?" Anna asked Mitchie, who looked at Alex, then started laughing. She now understood the look Alex gave her.

"Hey Anna, they are some chocolate chip cookies on the kitchen table for you. Why don't you go get them." Mitchie said to Anna, whose eyes widened in excitement. She jumped off Mitchie's lap and ran into to the kitchen just as fast as her short toddler legs would allow her to. Once she was gone, Mitchie looked at Alex with a smile.

"You okay, Lex? That question seemed to have bothered you quite a bit." Mitchie asked Alex.

Alex looked down at Everleigh and started stroking her hair, not wanting to look Mitchie in the eyes. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Yesterday, she wasn't the least bit scared about falling in love with Jacob. It actually kind of excited her. Today, though, was different. A part of her didn't even want to be in love with him. She didn't know what was going on.

So, Alex set Everleigh down on her carpet. Then she picked up her pillow and put it on her knees, then placed her face into it. Mitchie reached over and stroked her back.

"Lexie, what is it? What's wrong?" Mitchie asked her.

"I'm so scared, Mitchie. I wasn't yesterday, but today I am. Something's telling me that I shouldn't be in love with Jacob. And then, Anna said we were like Barbie and Ken. And, UGHH!" Alex replied, ending with a groan. Though it was hard to hear because it was muffled by the pillow, Mitchie heard everything Alex said and smiled sympathetically at her.

"Oh, Alex. Everything's okay. This is nothing to stress over. Everyone falls in love, and if it's meant to be you just have to let it happen. Why wouldn't you want to fall in love with Jacob?" Mitchie asked her.

Alex knew the answer to Mitchie's question. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew it. The answer to her question was simply the guy who captured her heart the moment she looked into his sparkling brown eyes as he helped her up off the floor on his first day of school. It was the first guy she fell for so instantly, and the very first guy she cried over. It was the only guy who could make her feel so special, and then make her more frustrated than ever in just a matter of seconds. It was simply, Dean. He was the reason she didn't want to fall in love with Jacob. She loved him. She loved him more than anyone else, but she couldn't have him.

Thinking about everything depressed Alex. And she hated to be depressed. So, she took a deep breath and sat up. She forced a smile upon her face. She was determined not to get brought down by everything.

"You know what, let's not talk about this anymore. I'm kinda tired, I think I'm gonna take a nap. Will you watch Anna and Taylor for a little while?" Alex asked Mitchie, who smiled. She loved how Alex was always determined to stay happy.

"Umm, sure. Have a nice nap, I guess." Mitchie said as she stood up. She picked Everleigh up and left Alex's room. Once Mitchie left, Alex got down on the floor, pulled her blanket and pillow down there, and snuggled down for a nap. She was ready for sleep to come and make her forget everything.

_Later on, about 3 hours later…_

Mitchie had just put Anna and Everleigh down for a nap, too, when the doorbell rang. Mitchie ran and opened the front door. Rachel was standing there, with Carly in one arm and a bouquet of flowers in the other one. Mitchie gave her a weird look, but let her in anyways.

"Hey, Rach. Hey, Carly." Mitchie said to them as she shut the door behind them. She was unsure about what to say about Rachel bringing them flowers. Rachel smiled at her.

"Hey, Mitchie." Rachel said to her with a grin as she set Carly down on the ground. Mitchie couldn't take it anymore; she HAD to know about the flowers.

"Umm, Rachel, why did you bring us flowers?" Mitchie asked her. Rachel looked at the flowers in her arms and began laughing.

"Oh, I didn't bring these. They were on your front step when I got here. Read the card and see who they're from." Rachel said to Mitchie as she passed the flowers over to her. Mitchie opened the card that came with the flowers. She read it out loud.

"Dear Alex, I'm sorry about yesterday. I hate it when your beautiful face is angry with me. I wish you and Lizzie could just get along. But, even though you can't, I'm not going to let her stop me from being friends with me. I love both of you, and nothing could change that. So, smile. And, call me when you decide to forgive me. Love Always, Dean." Mitchie read out loud. She looked at Rachel, and the two of them began squealing like junior high girls.

"Aww! He so loves her!" Rachel said with a huge grin. She knew about the whole situation with Jacob, Dean, and Alex. Needless to say, she was Team Dalex.

"Who loves who?" they heard a voice ask from behind them. Both girls turned around to see Alex standing there. He hair was messy and her clothes were wrinkled from her nap, but she looked curious.

"Auntie Lexie!" Carly squealed excitedly, then ran to Alex. Alex smiled and picked her up.

"Hey Carly!" Alex said to her, then carried her over to where Mitchie and Rachel were standing. That's when she noticed the flowers in Mitchie's hands.

"Who are those flowers from?" Alex asked curiously. Mitchie and Rachel smirked and passed the card over to Alex.

"See for yourself." Mitchie said to her. Alex looked at Mitchie suspiciously, then shifted Carly to her hip and opened the card with her free hand. As she read it, her eyes widened and a pink blush covered her entire face.

Once she finished reading it, Alex decided to act casually about everything. She set the card down and smelled the pink carnations Dean sent her. She then looked at Mitchie and Rachel and couldn't help but giggle. They were looking at her, anxiously awaiting Alex's reaction.

"You two are freaks." Alex said to them with a giggle. They still looked anxious.

"Well?" Mitchie asked her after a moment of silence. Alex raised one eyebrow, amused.

"Well? Well, what?" Alex asked her. Mitchie sighed impatiently.

"Aren't you going to whip out your cell-phone and call Dean, then ride off into the sunset together on a white horse?" Rachel asked her. Mitchie nodded.

"Yeah. Or, aren't you going to go put your best dress on and dance in the middle of the parking lot with him in the middle of a storm?" Mitchie asked her. Alex laughed hard at that one.

"You two have been reading too many fairytales and listening to too much Taylor Swift. For one, I already have a boyfriend, Jacob. And for another, I'm quite positive that Dean doesn't have a white horse. Also, it's not supposed to rain this week." Alex replied to Rachel. Both girls sighed this time.

"Are you at least going to call him?" Mitchie asked her desperately. Alex giggled a little as she carried Carly over to the counter and handed her a chocolate ship cookie of the plate sitting there. Then, she got one for herself.

"Maybe later on. Right now, though, we're gonna get Rachel ready for her date with Corey." Alex replied to the girls after she finished her cookie. She laughed as both girls groaned. She started walking to her bedroom, and the girls reluctantly followed behind her.

About 2 hours later, Rachel was all dressed for her date. She was wearing a black, spaghetti-strap dress that went just above her knees and had little pink flowers on it. She wore black glittery TOMS with it, and her hair was in a side pony-tail with a black headband. Corey had already picked her up.

"Mitchie, I'm gonna go get supper started." Alex said to Mitchie just a few minutes after Corey and Rachel left. Mitchie looked up at her from her spot on the couch where she was reading a magazine.

"Alright." Mitchie replied, then went back down to her magazine. She was acting like she didn't care about what Alex was going to do about Dean, to maybe trick Alex into telling her. So far, it wasn't working. Alex smiled and looked down at Anna, who was sitting on the carpet watching 'Sonny With A Chance'.

"Wanna come help me, Anna?" Alex asked her. Everleigh and Taylor were both in the nursery playing with blocks. Anna looked up and grinned at Alex. Nodding her head yes, Anna jumped up and ran into the kitchen behind Alex.

Mitchie continued reading her magazine for a while, before the doorbell rang. She jumped up and answered it. She was surprised to see Shane standing there, and he didn't look very happy. Mitchie smiled at him, though it was still very awkward for her.

"Umm, hey Shane." Mitchie said to him as she shifted on her feet a little bit. Shane looked at her, not smiling.

"Can I come inside? We need to talk." Shane asked her coldly. Mitchie furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what could have possibly made him so angry. But she, nevertheless, stepped out of the way and let him inside. She shut the door behind him.

He was standing with his arms crossed when she turned back around from closing the door.

"I don't really like the way you treated my girlfriend yesterday." Shane said to Mitchie coldly, before she even got the chance to ask him what he wanted to talk about. Mitchie raised her eyebrows, and she too crossed her arms.

"Okay, what crawled up your butt and died? And, what the hell are you talking about? Me and your precious little girlfriend got along fine yesterday." Mitchie replied with attitude. If he was going to give her attitude, he was going to get it right back. Shane looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You got along fine yesterday? That's why she couldn't stop crying after yall left yesterday and why she told me you told her that you'd win me back no matter how badly it hurts her, I suppose?" Shane asked Mitchie sarcastically, looking even angrier. Mitchie's eyes widened in disbelief when she heard what Shane just said to her.

"I repeat, what the hell are you talking about? Your little girlfriend asked me to be her friend yesterday, and I said yes. That's all that went down." Mitchie said to Shane, turning slightly defensive. What the hell was going on?

"Really? Because that's not what Rebecca told me." Shane said to Mitchie in a hard tone. Mitchie raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

"And, what exactly did she tell you?" Mitchie asked him. Shane sighed.

"She said that when she pulled you over to the side to talk to you, you told her that she'd never end up with me and that you'd win me back no matter what. She also said you told her that she may have me for now, but you'd always have my child and that you'd always be my first everything." Shane replied. Mitchie raised her eyebrows in shock and disbelief once again. That hoe-bag**(A/N: Hoe-bag is what I call girls I can't stand.)** lied to Shane and made her look like the bad guy.

"And you believed her? Shane, none of that even happened! All that freaking-" Mitchie started, but was cut off by Shane's hard voice.

"I know you're still in love with me and can't get over me, but I'm not in love with you. And, you had absolutely no right to say those things to the person I actually do have feelings for." Shane said to her. Mitchie stood there, staring at him after he said that. Each word he said felt like a punch to her stomach and a rip to her heart. Shane, the Shane she was in love with, would actually use her own emotions and heartbreak to insult her? That was uncalled for. And tears immediately filled her eyes.

"Leave this house now, Shane Grey. I don't ever want to see you again. My daughter was fine without you for 6 months, and she'll be fine without you now. Stay away from me, and stay away from MY daughter. You've changed, and not for the good either. I can't believe you'd actually believe some slut you just met over the one person who would go to the ends of the world for you. I'm so sick of letting you hurt me; I can't take it anymore. Just, go to hell. And take that stupid bitch with you." Mitchie said to Shane, then turned and ran off to Alex's room. Alex stepped out from around the corner, where she'd witnessed the encounter that just went down. She stormed over to Shane with fire in her eyes and slapped him hard.

"You just hurt her bad, Shane. What you said to her, using the heartbreak that took over a week to heal enough to even allow her to get up and get dressed to insult her, was probably the lowest thing you could have ever done. She loves you more than her own life, Shane, and you not believing her was the stupidest thing you've ever done. SO, you've lost her for good. Get out, NOW. And, If I EVER see you around her or Everleigh again, you will regret it more than you could ever think possible." Alex said to Shane.

She watched as Shane stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him, without a word. Alex sighed a deep sigh and walked down the hallway to her room. Mitchie was standing there, in the middle of the room, with a few tears trickling down her cheeks. Alex didn't have to tell Mitchie she was there, because Mitchie already started talking to her.

"I'm okay. Well, I will be okay eventually. It hurts now, but I'm not gonna let him hurt me again. I'm just.. sick of him. I'll be fine, though." Mitchie said to Alex, without looking at her. Alex looked at her in concern.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked her. She watched as Mitchie reached up and wiped her tears away. Then, she slowly took a deep breath then forced a smile. She walked over to Alex.

"I'm positive. Now, come on. I'll help you and Anna with dinner." Mitchie replied. Alex followed her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She was unconvinced, but she knew that Mitchie would come to her if she needed her. That's just the way their friendship worked.

So, Mitchie helped Alex and Anna make chicken pot-pie and rolls for dinner. She seemed completely normal at the dinner table while they ate with Alex's parents, Tess, and Max.

After Alex put the kids to bed after their baths, she walked into the kitchen for a glass of milk before bed. She was surprised, though, to see Mitchie sitting at the kitchen table looking through a newspaper. Alex got two glasses of milk and a plate of cookies before she sat down at the table with Mitchie. Mitchie smiled at her and took a cookie.

"Hey, what are you still doing up?" Alex asked Mitchie as she too ate a cookie. Mitchie smiled at her.

"I'm looking at ads for apartments or houses for rent." Mitchie replied with a small smile. That answer stunned Alex, and she just looked at Mitchie.

"What, why?" Alex finally asked her. Mitchie smiled a small smile as she looked at Alex.

"It's just.. time. I need to find a house for me and my little girl to have a life in. She needs a house to be able to call her own as she grows up, and I have to provide that for her." Mitchie replied simply. Alex looked at Mitchie, and instead of being shocked, she threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Alex realized that Mitchie was right. It was time for them to grow up and provide a home for their children. It was a scary thought, but they had to grow up. Alex knew, though, as she hugged Mitchie that she'd have her best friend with her as they grew up, even when times got tough.

**A/N: And, that's where I'm ending this chapter. What did y'all think? Any thought about Shane and Rebecca? Or about Corey and Rachel? What about Alex and her problems with Dean and Jacob? Tell me! PLEASE REVIEW! (:**

**I love yall! (:**

**Also, Selena and Demi have been talking again on Twitter, like they used to. And, they posted a picture of them at dinner last night. They're becoming close again. I knew they would; best-friendships hardly ever end for good. (:**

**-Jordan. (:**

**Here's a look at what's to come on the next episode…**

"_Alex, why do you have a big bruise under your eye?"_

…_._

"_Everyone, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Elliot Mitchell."_

…_._

"_What do you mean you saw Rebecca kissing some other guy at the movies?"_

…_._

"_Mitchie, if you don't forgive me, I'm going to stay out here all night calling your name."_

…_._

"_Girls, we have a big announcement to make. We got an offer to run the SubStation in Canada! Girls, we're moving!"_

…_._

"_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think. She's an actress. Whoa-oh. She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress. Whoa-oh."_


	12. Better Than Revenge

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Episode 11: Better Than Revenge**

**By: daddyslittleprincess123**

**A/N: I know that on every new episode I say how sorry I am that it's been so long since I've updated. But, it's seriously always true! Haha. (: **

**Here's my explanation:**

**Exam week was last week. I only had to take 2 (Biology and Honors Algebra 2). BUT, I still had to study lots for them. I got addicted to Glee; I am a Gleek. I've been on Netflix watching the entire first season. Andd, my best friend and I aren't friends anymore (I guess that makes her my ex-best friend). I have good reasons for that one, though. Her true colors came out; she's not any good for me. It still hurts, though. But, I'll get over it. Writing helps me get over stuff. (: I've learned to live by the quote, "If God brings you to it, He'll get you through it." THAT helps me more than anything. Anywayysss, thank y'all for your support and patience. I seriously do love y'all. Your reviews and story-favorites and story-alerts and author-alerts make my entire day great. (:**

**Forgive me? Pretty please with a cherry on top? And whipped cream and chocolate sauce and rainbow sprinkles? :D**

**Jesi M: **Hahaha, clearly I DID get your telepathic message. I was wondering why I kept hearing this unfamiliar voice demanding an update. Hahaha. ;) I'm pretty sure several people would like to kill Shane right about now. I'm sorry that happened to you with your best friend and everything. That must have really sucked. Nothing like that has really happened to me, thankfully. I'm glad you're okay about it now, though. (: And, thank-youuu for your review! I hope you like this episode! (:

**reallyJavannah: **I'm glad you loved it! (: Hahaha, your word man-slut is funny. I only use hoe-bag when I'm angry, hahaha. (: Yeah, I got that same reaction from several people after they saw Everleigh's picture. When I first found it, I thought it really looked like Demi and Joe's daughter too! (: I hope you like this episode! (:

**Brittana Forever: **Haha, you're not being rude. Honestly, I kind of forgot about Tess until I finished writing that last episode. She'll be on this one. (: Thank-you for your review! I hope you enjoy this episode! :D

**Maya07: **Hahaha, thank-you for the cheering! (: I hope you like this episode! (:

**ObsessivePrincess: **Thank-you very much! (: I hope you like this chapter! I love new reviewers! :D

**Thank-you to Jesi M, reallyJavannah, Brittana Forever, Maya07, and ObsessivePrincess for your reviews! :D Also, thank-you to my many other readers! (:**

**Disclaimer: **I own the computer I'm typing this on, my brain that I'm coming up with everything in, the idea for this story, my singing voice that I'm singing Taylor Swift with to help me be more creative, and the Snuggie I'm wearing to stay comfortable while I'm typing. I DON'T, however, own Wizards of Waverly Place, Camp Rock, or Taylor Swift music.

**Also, all of the singing in this episode will be written in **_italics_**.**

**STARTING STORY:**

It's the next morning. Mitchie quietly cried herself to sleep last night. But today, well today she feels different. Today, she's not sad anymore.

Today, Mitchie is angry.

She's not like angry-at-the-world-yelling-like-crazy-at-everybody angry. She's that-Rebecca-bitch-and-Shane-jerk-are-both-so-stupid-they-deserve-each-other angry.

She's not completely over her heartbreak, though. It still hurts some. But, more than anything else, she's just angry. She wants revenge.

When she walked into the babies' nursery that morning, she grinned happily. Her sweet Everleigh was sitting up, staring at the doorway waiting for her. When she saw Mitchie enter the room, she squealed happily. Mitchie giggled and scooped her little girl up into her arms. She noticed that Taylor wasn't in his crib. Alex must already have him out.

"Good morning, Sweetie Pie! How did my little Evie sleep?" Mitchie asked the smiling baby as she kissed her cheek. All she got in response was a big grin, but that was enough for Mitchie. She grinned as well.

"Alright, baby girl. Let's go find you some breakfast." Mitchie said as she carried Everleigh out of the nursery and down the hall to the kitchen. When she got in there, she saw Mrs. Russo sitting at the table drinking coffee and Max sitting on a bar stool eating a biscuit. Mrs. Russo smiled when she saw Mitchie and Everleigh enter.

"Good morning, sweeties." Mrs. Russo said to them. She held out her arms for Everleigh, and Mitchie passed Evie over to her with a smile.

"Good morning, Theresa. Where are Alex, Tess, and the kids?" Mitchie asked her as she walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. Mrs. Russo smiled at her.

"They got up about 4 hours ago to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Alex always waits until the last minute for everything." Mrs. Russo replied with a chuckle. Mitchie giggled. She had already gotten her Christmas shopping done online, and her packages have already arrived. She was all set for Christmas on Friday.

"That sounds like Alex." Mitchie said with a grin as she took another sip of her coffee. Mrs. Russo then stood up and passed Everleigh over to Mitchie.

"I've got to go get showered and changed so we can put some more decorations up." Mrs. Russo said to her, then left the room. Mitchie smiled and walked over and put Everleigh in the playpen in the corner of the kitchen. She then sat down at the table and took another sip of her coffee before she heard the front door slam shut. A second later, Anna ran into the room. She grinned when she saw Mitchie standing there.

"Mwitchie!" Anna said happily, then hugged her legs. Mitchie smiled and hugged Anna back.

"Hey Anna! Where are Alex and Tess?" Mitchie asked the smiling little girl. Anna pointed at the doorway to the kitchen. Mitchie looked over and saw Tess walking into the room holding Taylor. Alex walked in behind her and quickly carried the shopping bags she was carrying to her bedroom before anyone could see what they were.

Tess walked over to the play-pen in the corner of the kitchen and set Taylor down in it. Alex then came back into the room. Mitchie gasped when she saw her face.

"Alex, why do you have a big bruise under your eye?" Mitchie asked her, shocked. That's when she noticed that Alex looked way beyond pissed off. Mitchie glanced down at Anna.

"Anna, sweetie, Hannah Montana is on in the living room. Why don't you go watch it." Mitchie told the little girl, knowing that Anna didn't need to hear anything that came out of Alex's mouth when she was this angry. Anna nodded and ran off towards the living room. Max jumped off the bar stool and looked closely at the bruise under Alex's eye.

"Dude, that thing is huge! It's like bigger than my whole face!" Max said, in a shocked tone. Alex glared at him.

"Max, shut-up! Her bruise is not that big!" Tess said to Max, the boy she now considered her own little brother. Max rolled his eyes, then walked past Alex and down the hallway to his own bedroom. Once he was gone, Mitchie looked at Alex.

"Lexie, what the hell happened?" Mitchie asked her, no longer able to wait for her to explain. As Alex thought about everything, her face turned red in rage and they saw fire in her eyes.

"I ran into that stupid.. _bitch _Lizzie while we were out shopping. She somehow found out that Dean sent me flowers yesterday, and she wasn't happy about it. Then, to get back at me I guess, she told me about how she and Dean are going to have sex tomorrow night, and that he was in for a big surprise because she'd had plenty of practice on other guys before she even met him. And then I told her that I'm going to be friends with Dean, and that I don't give a shit about what she thinks about it and also that I don't give a shit about her sex life. Then, I called her a whore and a slut. And then she hit me, hence the bruise. So, I hit her back several times. And then we both got kicked out of the store by the manager, so me and Tess came home." Alex finished, her fists clenched in rage. Mitchie's jaw dropped in shock and surprise.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Mitchie asked her worriedly. Alex took a deep breath and sighed, trying to calm down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to put some ice on it, that's all." Alex replied. Mitchie looked at Tess, then back at Alex. Tess had the same look of disbelief Mitchie had in her own eyes. Mitchie sighed and looked deep into her best friend's eyes. Hurt was evident in them; not just a little hurt, a lot of hurt.

"Lexie, I wasn't asking if you eye is okay. I was asking if _you _are okay. Hearing about the guy you love and his slutty girlfriend planning to have sex tomorrow night can't really feel too good." Mitchie said to her calmly.

Having that thought of Lizzie and Dean run through Alex's head made her heart ache and her stomach sick. She turned away from Mitchie and Tess quickly, before they could see the tears that were flooding her eyes. She quickly walked over to the playpen and picked Taylor up into her arms and held him close, just holding her little boy making her feel the tiniest bit better.

"We're going to my room. If Anna needs me, tell her that's where I am." Alex said quickly, before she started crying, and ran off the her bedroom. A second later, Mitchie and Tess heard her door slam. Tess looked worried.

"We've got to do something to cheer her up. What Lizzie said to her was just uncalled for." Tess said, getting angry as she thought about how upset Lizzie made Alex. Mitchie nodded in agreement, also angered by Lizzie. The girls sat there in silence for a few moments, thinking quietly to themselves. Then suddenly, Mitchie gasped loudly. Tess put a hand over her hammering heart and looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Care to explain why you just almost gave me a heart attack?" Tess asked her. Mitchie giggled a little at Tess before she replied.

"A Christmas party! We can have a Christmas party!" Mitchie said excitedly with a huge grin, as if she'd just given the best idea in the entire world. Tess, on the other hand, was just lost.

"A party? What the heck is a party gonna do to fix everything?" Tess asked her. Mitchie smiled.

"It'll force Alex to come out of her room and stop crying, for one. And, it'll cheer her up! Parties always cheer people up." Mitchie replied. Tess started smiling then, loving Mitchie's idea now that she knew the meaning behind it. She whipped her pink Blackberry out of her back pocket and began scrolling through her contacts list.

"That's a great idea, Mitchie! I'll call Genevieve and Penelope and have them right on it." Tess said with a grin as she continued looking through her phone. To this, Mitchie was confused.

"Wait, who are Genevieve and Penelope?" Mitchie asked her. Tess looked up from her phone screen to smile at Mitchie.

"My mom's party-planners." was Tess's reply before she walked out of the room, her phone up to her ear. Mitchie grinned excitedly and walked over to the play-pen. She scooped her little Everleigh up into her arms.

"We're having a party, Evie! Maybe that'll cheer Auntie Alex up." Mitchie said to Everleigh with a smile. And then, as an after-thought, she added, "Maybe it'll cheer Momma up too." Mitchie then kissed Evie's head and walked off, so she couldn't let herself get very upset again. She hated the feeling of being sad.

Mitchie carried Everleigh down the hallway. She was on the way to the baby nursery, when she heard a beautiful singing voice coming from Alex's room. Mitchie furrowed her eyebrows in wonder, and walked closer to the door. She opened it a bit and peeked inside. What she saw surprised her.

Alex was sitting on her bed, a notebook on one knee and a guitar in her arms. Taylor was sitting on the carpet beside the bed. At the moment, Alex was humming and writing something in the notebook, as if she were trying to figure out the right pitch for the song she was writing. Then, she set her pencil down and began playing her guitar once again. She started singing:

"_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think. She's an actress. Whoa-oh. She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress. Whoa-oh._"

And then, with a satisfied nod of her head and a tear that rolled down her cheek, Alex picked her pencil back up and started writing again.

Mitchie raised her eyebrows and backed away from the door, shutting it quietly. She turned around and carried Everleigh into the living room. She set her down on the carpet next to Anna, before she headed back to Alex's room.

This time when she got there, she walked straight inside. Alex looked shocked when she saw her and started to quickly shut her song notebook. Mitchie stopped her and sat down beside her.

"How come you never told me that you sing?" Mitchie asked her. Alex sighed a little and glanced down at the guitar in her arms, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I just, I haven't ever shared my music with anybody else. Not even my parents. I only write when something's bothering me or when something makes me so happy I have to get my excitement out somehow. I guess I never really thought I was good enough for anybody else to hear." Alex replied, still looking down at her guitar. Mitchie smiled at her best friend and lifted her head up to look at her.

"Lexie, you're amazing! In fact, I think you should sing that song you were just writing at our party tomorrow night!" Mitchie said excitedly. Alex immediately looked confused.

"Party? What party?" Alex asked her. Mitchie smiled.

"Oh, we're having a Christmas party tomorrow night. Me and Tess came up with the idea. It's to cheer us up. Tess is working out the details with her mom's party-planners, but I'm positive we'll need entertainment." Mitchie replied. Alex mouthed an 'oh' before she began shaking her head no.

"The party sounds like fun and everything, and I'll be there. But, I'm not going to sing. Just, no. I've never sung in front of anybody before. I'd be too terrified to even get a word out!" Alex protested. Mitchie rolled her eyes a little at Alex with a smile.

"Come on, Alex. You'll have fun. Plus, you're extremely talented. You'll do great!" Mitchie said to Alex, wanting more than anything for Alex to agree to it. But, Alex was stubborn and continued to shake her head no.

"No. Sorry, Mitchie." Alex replied, not willing to give in. Mitchie sighed, but then started grinning a minute later as she got a great idea.

"But, what if I sing with you? Will you sing your song then?" Mitchie asked her hopefully. Alex thought about it, thinking that it wouldn't be too terrible if Mitchie was up there singing with her. It might actually be sort of fun. Sighing, Alex finally gave in.

"Fine, I'll sing my song if you'll sing with me." Alex said. Mitchie squealed excitedly and threw her arms around Alex.

When they pulled apart, Alex smiled at Mitchie.

"Now, why don't you help me finish this thing so we can start practicing." Alex said to Mitchie, who smiled even more because she got her way.

"Yay!" Mitchie said with a grin. She walked over to Alex's closet and pulled out her own guitar before sitting back down next to Alex. By the time they were finished, the song was where it could easily fit either of their problems. It was incredible.

_Later on…_

"So, what did you think?" Alex asked Tess later on that night after she and Mitchie just sang their song for her. They spent the rest of the afternoon practicing it. Tess started smiling.

"Y'all, that was so great! I can't wait to see everyone's reaction tomorrow night." Tess said with a grin. Mitchie and Alex smiled.

"I know, I'm so excited!" Mitchie said with a grin. She had always loved music; singing, playing the guitar, just anything. She also loved to perform her music, something she fell in love with while she was at Camp Rock when she was 15.

Alex smiled and was about to say something, when Anna walked up to her. Alex smiled at her and pushed her curls out of her face.

"Lexie, I hungwy." Anna said to her. Alex glanced down at her watched and realized that it was already 6:00.

"Well, I guess it is time for dinner isn't it?" Alex asked. Anna nodded. Alex looked over at Mitchie and Tess.

"Do y'all have any ideas for dinner?" Alex asked them.

"Let's go out somewhere. That would be fun." Tess suggested, which excited Anna.

"Yeah! Yeah! We go to Joe's Dwiner?" Anna asked Alex excitedly. Alex assumed that was where Anna's family usually went when they went out for dinner, but she wasn't happy about it. She knew it would bring back memories of when she and Dean were fighting. She hated those memories.

Alex was about to tell Anna no and suggest another place to eat, but when she looked into Anna's face, there was no way she could tell her no. She already looked so excited and happy about going there. Alex sighed quietly.

"Alright, sweetie. We'll go to Joe's Diner. Go get your shoes on, though." Alex told her. Anna smiled big.

"Yay!" she squealed before she ran off to find her shoes. Alex then stood up.

"I'm gonna go see if I can get the majority of this bruise covered up with makeup." Alex said to them, then headed for her room. Mitchie stood up once Alex left.

"I guess I better go get ready too. I don't think Alex would be too pleased if I left the house in pajamas." Mitchie said to Tess, then she also headed to Alex's room. Once Tess heard the door to Alex's bedroom shut, Tess smiled to herself and picked up Mitchie's phone off the coffee table. She was already dressed and ready to go. She went to Mitchie's contacts list and began looking through it for the S's.

"And I have another guest to add to our party guest list." Tess muttered to herself as she reached Shane's name and hit the call button.

_A little while later at Joe's Diner…._

"Well, hey Sweetpea! I haven't seen you around here in a while. And that little pumpkin sure has gotten big!" the same waitress Alex had when she'd been here before, Mae, said with a smile to Alex. Alex grinned.

"I'm sorry, I've just been very busy lately. I promise I'll try to make it down here more often." Alex replied with a smile. Mae grinned.

"I hope that's a promise you'll keep, Sugar-pie. Now, are y'all ready to order your meals now with your drinks, or do I need to wait a few more minutes?" Mae asked them with a grin.

"We're ready now." Mitchie said with a grin. Mae smiled and pulled out her notepad and pencil.

A few minutes later, everyone had their food and drinks and were eating and talking. As Alex reached over and wiped ketchup off of Taylor's face with a napkin, she looked at Tess.

"So, what details have you and the party-planners cooked up?" Alex asked her. Tess smiled.

"Well, it's going to be at my house tomorrow night starting at 7:00. Don't worry, I called and my mom gave us permission to use my house. She even agreed to pay for everything. Genevieve and Penelope are buying all of the decorations and food tomorrow morning. My mom's other party people are going to handle putting all of the decorations up and preparing the food. All we have to do is provide all of the music and invite everyone." Tess replied. Alex nodded.

"I was thinking that along with me and Alex singing, we should also have a karaoke stage set up. That would be lots of fun. Also, maybe you can sing too." Mitchie suggested. Tess looked at her and grinned, liking the idea of performing onstage.

"That sounds great. I'll have to look through my music and pick the perfect song to sing." Tess replied with a happy grin. Mitchie and Alex grinned, then went back to eating their cheeseburgers. They were startled a minute later, however, by Anna's small voice.

"Lexie, it's that mwean lady frwom the mwall." Anna's small, frightened voice said to Alex as she pointed across the room to the entrance. Alex looked over to where Anna was pointing, and sure enough Lizzie was standing there hand-in-hand with Dean. The sight of them together bothered Alex more than she wanted it to.

It satisfied Alex, though, when she saw the cuts and bruises she'd made visible on Lizzie's face. Obviously she wasn't smart enough to think to cover them up with make-up. Either that, or she wanted sympathy from Dean.

"It's okay, sweetie. She's not coming over here." Alex said soothingly to the scared little girl. Mitchie cleared her throat a little.

"Actually, it looks like they are coming over here. The only empty table is the one behind us." Mitchie said. Alex looked around the room and groaned, realizing that Mitchie was right. Little Anna whimpered from beside her, and Alex smoothed her hair back soothingly. She then looked at Mitchie and Tess.

"Guys, I'm gonna take Anna on home. Can y'all handle the babies while they finish eating?" Alex asked them as she began putting hers and Anna's left-overs into a to-go box.

"Yeah, that's fine. We'll be home in an hour or so." Tess replied as Alex stood up. Alex nodded and picked up the to-go box with one hand. Anna grabbed onto the other hand.

"Okay. We'll see y'all later." Alex said, then walked with Anna out of the restaurant, brushing against Dean's shoulder accidentally on the way out. He turned and looked at her, but she just continued walking.

"So, do you think she really left for Anna, or do you think it had something to do with sitting so close to Dean?" Mitchie asked Tess after witnessing the short exchange between Alex and Dean as Alex left. Tess looked at her.

"I'm going with the second choice." Tess replied. Mitchie nodded.

"Yeah, me too." she replied. The girls were quiet for a minute, just thinking, when Mitchie sighed suddenly.

"I just wish there was some way to get Dean at his slut of a girlfriend over to our party tomorrow night to hear Alex's song." Mitchie said. Tess got a mischievous look in her eyes and she looked at Mitchie.

"Well, all we have to do is invite them." Tess said, and before Mitchie could stop her, Tess stood up and walked to the table behind them. She was back a minute later with a smile on her face, though she didn't say anything.

"So, are they coming?" Mitchie asked her. Tess grinned even more and nodded her head.

"Oh yeah, they are." was her reply. Mitchie smiled, hoping that tomorrow night Dean would finally realize just how bad Lizzie was.

_At home with Alex and Anna…._

"Do you want me to warm up the rest of your dinner now, or wait until later?" Alex asked Anna once they got home and inside. Little Anna thought for a moment, then looked at Alex.

"Later, please. I'm too full right now." Anna replied. Alex smiled at the little girl as she put Anna's left-overs into the refrigerator then opened the freezer. She pulled out a carton of chocolate-chip cookie-dough ice cream.

"So, I guess you're too full for ice cream too, huh?" Alex asked her, smiling knowingly. Anna's eyes lit up excitedly, and Alex laughed as she saw Anna try not to show her excitement.

"I sure I'm not too full for ice cweam." Anna replied, making Alex smile knowingly.

"Well, as long as you're sure. Why don't you go put on a movie in the living room while I scoop some ice cream out for us, okay?" Alex asked Anna, who grinned and ran into the living room. Alex smiled after the little girl, then got down two bowls and began scooping ice cream into them.

A little while later, Alex and Anna were both cuddled together on the couch under a blanket eating their ice cream while they watched 'Princess Protection Program', Anna's favorite movie.

"Lexie?" Anna asked after she swallowed a bite of her ice cream. Alex smiled and looked down at Anna.

"What is it, sweetie?" Alex asked her. Anna seemed reluctant to ask what she wanted to ask, so Alex waited patiently.

"If you and my bwother awren't togwether forever, does that mwean I can't see you anymore?" Anna asked her a few minutes later. Alex looked into Anna's worry-filled eyes, and all she wanted to do was hug the little girl and tell her that she and Jacob would be together forever. But, she couldn't. She wasn't sure of that herself. So, instead, she reached over and stroked a loose piece of hair out of Anna's face.

"Sweetie, if that were to happen, it wouldn't affect my relationship with you. You would still be able to come see me whenever you wanted to; I'm just a phone-call or car ride away. Why did that thought even cross your mind?" Alex asked her.

"You wook at Dean the same way bwother wooks at you." Anna replied simply, using what Rosie said in 'Princess Protection Program'. Anna's response maid Alex go quiet. She didn't know what to say to the three-year-old. So, she decided to change the subject.

"Let's just watch the movie, baby." Alex said. Anna just nodded and started watching the movie again.

Before the movie was over, Anna was asleep. Alex stood up and turned the TV off, then tucked Alex in on the couch and turned the TV off. She quietly made her way out of the living room and down the hallway into her own bedroom.

She changed into an orange tank top and orange and white fuzzy pajama pants, then sat down on her bed. She was about to pull out her phone and call Mitchie to see where she, Tess, and the babies were, when she heard the front door close. A second later, Tess holding Taylor, Mitchie holding Everleigh, and some guy Alex had never seen before walked into Alex's room. Alex smiled and held her arms out for Taylor, and Tess gave him to her. Alex kissed him on the cheek.

"What took y'all so long? And, who's your friend?" Alex asked them, shooting a quick smile in the stranger guy's direction. Tess smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Alex, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Elliot Mitchell. Elliot, this is Alex." Tess introduced them. Alex smiled as Elliot stepped closer to her and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Alex. Tess has told me a lot about you." Elliot said to her with a smile. Alex smiled back at him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Elliot." Alex replied. Elliot smiled and stood back over next to Tess.

"Okay, so Elliot's not just here to meet you. He has something that we think you should here." Tess said as she sat down next to Alex. Mitchie sat down at the end of the bed with Everleigh in her arms. She wasn't smiling like she had been when Alex left them at the diner. Alex looked from Elliot to Tess worriedly.

"What's up" Alex asked them, wondering if whatever it was had anything to do with Mitchie's quietness.

"I saw Rebecca kissing some other guy at the movies." Elliot replied. Alex's eyes widened, then darted down and looked at Mitchie worriedly.

"What do you mean you saw Rebecca kissing some other guy at the movies?" Alex asked him.

"I mean, I saw Rebecca playing tonsil hockey with some guy that wasn't Shane while I was at the movies earlier." Elliot responded. Alex's eyes glazed over with rage, and she wanted nothing more than to hit Rebecca hard across the face like she'd hit Lizzie earlier that day.

"Wait, how do you know Rebecca?" Alex asked Elliot.

"She's my best friend's sister." Elliot replied. Alex mouthed an 'oh', then glanced over at Mitchie who was still being strangely quiet. Mitchie suddenly stood up with Everleigh and looked at them.

"I'm gonna go put Evie to bed, then go for a short walk. I'll have my phone if you need me." Mitchie said to them, before turning and quickly leaving the room. Alex looked after her worriedly, then stood up.

"Y'all, I'm gonna go make sure she's okay. Thanks for telling us everything, Elliot. And it was nice to meet you." Alex said before following after Mitchie. She stopped at the doorway to the nursery, where Mitchie was standing, holding Everleigh and talking quietly to her. Alex listened.

"Oh Evie, why can't your daddy see that Rebecca isn't any good for him? Why can't he see that he deserves so much more love than she gives him?" Mitchie asked quietly.

She laid Everleigh down in her crib and pulled a soft, yellow blanket over her. She then reached down and kissed Everleigh's forehead gently. She stood there and stroked Everleigh's hair and cheeks until the baby finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Mitchie turned to leave the nursery, but stopped when she noticed Alex standing there. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Alex held up one finger to quiet her, then pointed at the sleeping Taylor in her arms. Alex carried Taylor over to his crib, laid him down, covered him up, then kissed his cheek. She and Mitchie then turned off the lamp and left the room. Once the door to the nursery was closed, Alex turned and looked at Mitchie.

"Are you okay, Mitchie?" Alex asked her. Mitchie sighed a little.

"It's just that.. Rebecca had the chance to give Shane all of her loving and get all of his loving in return. Why would she waste that chance just to have some short hook-up with some other guy? Shane deserves so much more than her; why can't he see it?" Mitchie asked, frustrated.

"Mitchie, one day Shane will realize that you're the only one that can give him all the love he needs and then some more. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but it will happen one day. I promise you." Alex replied. Mitchie gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Now, I'm gonna go slip some shoes on, and then I'll join you on your walk. I'll be right back." Alex said to Mitchie, whose smile was a little more genuine this time. Alex walked off to find some shoes, and Mitchie thought about what Alex told her. It was times like those where she knew she had the best friend in the entire world.

_The next night at Tess's house ; at 7:00.…_

Tess's living room had been totally transformed after just a few hours of work. There was a big stage set up in the front with white lights hanging on the wall behind it. There was a microphone on a stand in the middle of the stage and speakers set up on each side. One the opposite side of the room, a huge table was set up with about every snack you could possibly imagine. Red and green light were strung across the ceiling, staying in the Christmas theme, and a huge, glittering Christmas tree was set up in the corner of the room. It was all ready for the party.

Tess had Genevieve and Penelope standing at the front doors letting guests inside ; they had invited about 150 people. Tess, Alex, and Mitchie were all upstairs in Tess's room getting ready, while the kids were downstairs with Alex's parents.

"How do I look?" Alex asked as she stepped into Tess's room out of the bathroom. She had a light blue, glittery, spaghetti-strap dress on that went about 4 inches above her knees and complimented her curves perfectly. She had on silver high-heels and blue diamond dangly earrings with a matching necklace. Her hair was curly, but clipped back, and her eye-shadow was the exact same color as her dress and looked great with her black eye-liner and mascara.

Mitchie and Tess grinned at her.

"You look hot!" Tess said with a huge grin. Tess was wearing a glittery spaghetti strap lime green dress that reached her knees. It had a white ribbon around the waist of it, and the skirt part flowed out. Her hair was over in a side bun with a white diamond headband on. Her make-up was the same as Alex's, except her eye-shadow was layered green with white. And, she had on glittery silver high-heels.

Alex laughed at Tess's comment, then grinned at Mitchie, who was feeling a lot better after her walk with Alex last night.

Mitchie was wearing a royal purple one-sleeved dress that came above her knees. Her hair was curly and clipped over to the side. Her make-up was the same as Alex and Tess's, only her eye-shadow was a light purple color. She had on white high-heels.

Tess grabbed Mitchie and Alex's hands and pulled them over to the mirror.

"Girlies, it looks like we'll be breaking some hearts tonight." Tess said jokingly, making Alex and Mitchie laugh. What she didn't know, though, was that her joke would actually turn out to be the truth.

"Are y'all nervous about singing your song in front of everybody tonight?" Tess asked Alex and Mitchie as she spritzed on some of her 'Pink Sugar' perfume. She sprayed some on Mitchie and Alex too.

"I'm not. I have so much rage built up that it should be pretty easy to get my feelings across through this song." Mitchie replied. Alex nodded in agreement, starting to feel angry as she thought about Lizzie.

"Well, I'm gonna head down there. Y'all grab your guitars and hurry down too, alright?" Tess asked them. Mitchie and Alex nodded, and Tess left her room and headed downstairs. Mitchie and Alex grabbed their guitars off of Tess's bed and headed downstairs, where 'Firework' by Katy Perry was blaring through the speakers. Alex smiled when they reached the bottom and saw everyone dancing and having a good time. A second later, the music stopped and Tess started talking into the microphone.

"Hey y'all! I hope everyone is having a great time tonight! You're about to hear two of my very closest friends sing a song they wrote just yesterday. I've heard it, and I think it's pretty amazing. Please give it up for Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo, singing 'Better Than Revenge'!" Tess said. People started clapping as Alex and Mitchie made their way onstage with their guitars.

Alex quickly spotted Dean standing in the audience with his arms wrapped around Lizzie. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

Mitchie spotted Shane standing in the audience with Rebecca, her arms wrapped all over him. Mitchie burned with rage, and she squared her jaw.

Alex and Mitchie looked at each other. They were ready.

Alex locked eyes with Lizzie while Mitchie locked eyes with Rebecca as they said the very first line of their song.

"_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did." _The girls then began playing their guitars while Tess started the music they recorded onto a CD.

"_Ha, Time for a little revenge." _Alex said.

Mitchie started with the next verse.

"_The story starts when it was hot and it was summerAnd, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted himShe came along, got him along, and let's hear the applauseShe took him faster than you can say sabotageI never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected itI underestimated just who I was dealing withShe had to know the pain was beating on me like a drumShe underestimated just who she was stealing from."_

Mitchie smirked as she saw Rebecca's eyes widen, the narrow in anger. Then, she and Alex sang the chorus together.

"_She's not a saint and she's not what you thinkShe's an actress, WhoaShe's better known for the things that she doesOn the mattress, WhoaSoon she's gonna findStealing other people's toys on the playgroundWon't make you many friendsShe should keep in mind,She should keep in mindThere is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha."_

The girls finished that verse with a satisfied smirk, then Alex took a deep breath as she began the next verse.

"_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the listShe looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over itI think her ever present frown is a little troublingAnd, she thinks I'm psychoCause I like to rhyme her name with things, butSophistication isn't what you wear, or who you knowOr pushing people down to get you where you wanna goOh they didn't teach you that in prep schoolSo it's up to meBut no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity."_

Alex smirked, then she and Mitchie sang the chorus again. The whole time, getting glares of hatred from both Rebecca and Lizzie.

"_She's not a saint and she's not what you thinkShe's an actress, WhoaShe's better known for the things that she doesOn the mattress, WhoaSoon she's gonna findStealing other people's toys on the playgroundWon't make you many friendsShe should keep in mind,She should keep in mindThere is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha."_

Alex then sang the first part of the bridge.

"_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey._

_You might have him, but haven't you heard?"_

Mitchie finished the bridge, feeling a lot better being able to get her feeling out and see Rebecca ticked off about it at the same time.

"_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey._

_You might have him, but I always get the last word."_

Both girl took a deep breath, before they sang the chorus together one last time.

"_She's not a saint and she's not what you thinkShe's an actress, WhoaShe's better known for the things that she doesOn the mattress, WhoaSoon she's gonna findStealing other people's toys on the playgroundWon't make you many friendsShe should keep in mind,She should keep in mindThere is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha."_

Alex sang the last part then.

"_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,Cause I don't think you do, OhDo you still feel like you know what you're doingI don't think you do, I don't think you doLet's hear the applauseC'mon show me how much better you areSee you deserve some applauseCause you're so much better."_

And, Mitchie finished, looking Rebecca dead in the eyes.

"_She took him faster than you can say sabotage."_

The music stopped, and the girls let their guitars hang on their necks by the guitar straps, as the audience clapped and cheered. The only ones not cheering were Rebecca, Lizzie, Shane, and Dean. Rebecca and Lizzie were seriously pissed off, and Shane and Dean were too confused by what the song the girls just sang meant.

"I have a message for the two guys that look like they've figured out this song was written about them and their girlfriends. Take a close look at them; are they really the people you want in your life? You might also want to find out where one of your girlfriends were last night, though they'll probably tell you that they weren't out on a date with another boy." Alex said into the microphone, then stepped of the stage. Mitchie followed behind her. Tess then stepped onstage and introduced the first person to do karaoke.

Alex and Mitchie walked over to the snack table, and they each got a cup of punch. Alex was about to take a drink of hers, when it was suddenly knocked out of her hand and onto the floor. Alex looked up and saw a furious looking Lizzie standing in front of her.

"How dare you, you stupid bitch! Do you think you really had the right to sing those things about me? Because, if you think you did, you're wrong! You're just some insane psycho that can't get over MY boyfriend that doesn't love YOU. Not only is MY boyfriend not interested, NOBODY is. Nobody wants to be involved with someone that has to be in by 8 every night because she has a little brat to take care of. Face it, the kid ruined your life and you want mine. You're just jealous that I'm gonna give Dean the ride of his life tonight, and you can't be the one to do that for him. You'll probably never get the chance to do that to anybody, because nobody fu-" Lizzie was cut off by a loud, angry voice.

"That's enough, Lizzie! Leave now! You do not have the right to say those things to Alex, because she was right! Now that I've heard the way you talk to her, she was right! You're not the person I thought you were, and this relationship is over!" Dean thundered angrily. Lizzie looked at him, speechless.

"But, De-" Dean cut Lizzie off again.

"I said to leave. NOW!" Dean yelled. Lizzie quickly walked away. Alex looked up at Dean, tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Dean asked her, his voice changing from furious to soft in an instant. Alex took Dean's hand and lead him through the crowd of people and out the back door.

Once they got outside, Alex shut the door behind them and looked at Dean. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Dean walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He stroked her hair.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Dean asked her worriedly. Alex took a deep breath and pulled away from Dean. She looked down at her shoes.

"She's right. I AM jealous. Not because I can't have sex with you, like she said, but because I can't be with you. I love you, Dean. I really do. I thought I loved Jacob too, but after thinking about what Anna said, I realized that the only love I have for Jacob is the kind of love I have for my brother. YOU mean the world to me, and I want to be with YOU." Alex said softly, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Dean reached over and lifted Alex's head up to look at him with two fingers.

"What's stopping you?" Dean asked her softly. Alex sighed a little.

"I.. I don't want to hurt Jacob." Alex replied, looking down again.

"Allie, be with him. It's okay." Alex heard a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Jacob standing not far away from her.

"J-Jacob? What are you doing here?"

_With Mitchie…._

"What is your problem? Why would you get onstage and embarrass my girlfriend like that? She ran off crying." Shane demanded. Mitchie had been standing in the same place Alex left her, drinking her punch, when Shane came up to her.

"Embarrass her? She DESERVED everything I did, and she deserves a whole lot more too! Shane, she's cheating on you! One of my friends saw her! Not to mention the fact that she lies to you all the freaking time! You deserves so much better, Shane." Mitchie replied angrily. Shane's face went red in anger. He stepped closer to Mitchie and pointed his finger at her.

"You listen here, you don't know anything about what I deserve. Rebecca wouldn't lie to me, and she certainly wouldn't cheat on me. The only liar in this situation is YOU. Leave me the hell alone, okay. I. Don't. Love. You. Anymore. Is that clear enough for you?" Shane said to her in a dangerously low voice. That set Mitchie off, and she slapped him hard across his face.

"I love you more than anything else in this world, besides my daughter. I would go to the ends of the earth for you without one complaint. You light up my life, and you're the best possible person I can think of the be Everleigh's father. Why do I feel like this? I have no idea. You don't deserve my love. You don't deserve my caring. But, you have it. And, you shatter my heart into a million pieces every time you say things to me like you just said. I put up with it, though, because you're the only person I want to grow old with and wake up next to every morning and have more kids with. I. Love. You. Even though you don't deserve it, I love you. I jut wish you could feel the same." Mitchie said, her voice breaking at the end, before she ran off to find Everleigh and go home.

Shane stood there, stunned at what Mitchie just said to him.

She was right; he didn't deserve her at all.

_Back with Alex and Dean…._

"My family got back from our trip early. I called Tess, and she said that you were here. But, none of that maters right now. Please, just go be with Dean." Jacob said to Alex. Alex walked over to him, tears still falling down her cheeks. He smiled a small smile when she reached him, and he wiped away her tears.

"It's okay, pretty girl. I'll be fine. But, you clearly love this guy, and I'm not going to stop you from being with him. He makes you happy, I can see that plain as day. I love you Allie, but like a sister, just like you love me as a brother. We can still be friends, but I want you to go be happy with Dean." Jacob said to Alex, who looked into his eyes, worry written all over her face.

"But.. Are you sure?" Alex asked him. Jacob smiled at her and wiped all of her tears away.

"I'm positive. Now, get your cute little butt over there and kiss him already." Jacob said to her. Alex then broke into a huge grin and wrapped her arms around Jacob tightly.

"Thank-you. Thank-you so, so much." Alex whispered to him as she pulled away. Jacob smiled and nodded at her, then pushed her towards Dean. Alex grinned at Dean and ran over to him. They didn't waste any time leaning in for a kiss.

This kiss that they shared was the best kiss Alex has ever had. It was with the one guy that she knew, she just knew, she would marry one day.

_Later that night, around 9:00…_

"I've seriously gotta go in, Dean. Mitchie needs me." Alex said to Dean with a smile. Dean grinned at her and kissed her passionately again. Alex giggled when they pulled apart.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Dean asked her hopefully. Alex smiled.

"Tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, and al the days after that." Alex replied with a smile. Dean kissed her one more time, then turned and left. Alex smiled after him, then headed inside. She walked straight down the hallway and into her room. When she got in there, she sat next to Mitchie on the bed. And, without a word, she poured the grocery bag she'd been carrying out onto the bed.

"What is all this?" Mitchie asked Alex, referring to the numerous candy bars, packs of cookies, containers of ice-cream, Gummy Bears, brownies, and two spoons that fell out of the bag. Alex smiled and passed a spoon over to Mitchie.

"Tess called me and told me everything that happened. I'm sorry I wasn't there. Are you okay?" Alex asked Mitchie as she opened one container of ice-cream, took a bite, and offered some to Mitchie.

"I'll be okay, I suppose. I should be used to having my heart broken by Shane Grey by now." Mitchie replied. Alex looked at her and was about to say something else when they heard a tap on Mitchie's window.

"Did you hear that?" Alex asked Mitchie. Mitchie nodded, and the tapping sound came again.

"What was that?" Mitchie asked, getting up to find where the sound was coming from. They heard the sound again, but it was followed by a voice this time.

"Mitchie! Open your window, Mitchie!" the voice said from outside the window. Mitchie looked at Alex disbelievingly.

"What the hell does he want?" Mitchie asked, recognizing the voice as Shane's. Alex shrugged and walked over to the window. She lifted it up a little bit and stuck her head outside.

"Shane, what on earth are you doing here?" Alex demanded. Shane sighed.

"Look, I have to talk to Mitchie. Will you please get her?" Shane asked Alex, who shook her head no.

"No. She doesn't want to talk to you. You've hurt her enough." Alex replied, and Shane sighed again.

"Will you at least tell her that I'm sorry?" Shane asked Alex, who sighed this time.

"Fine." Alex replied, then pulled her head back inside and shut the window again.

"Shane says he's sorry." Alex said to Mitchie after she sat back down on the bed. She picked up the bag of Gummy Bears and ate one.

"Yeah, well I'm not forgiving him that easily this time." Mitchie replied, then took a big bite of ice-cream.

"Mitchie, if you don't forgive me, I'm going to stay out here all night calling your name." Shane said a minute later. Mitchie smirked and turned to Alex.

"Will you go turn on the sprinklers?" Mitchie asked her. Alex giggled.

"Sorry, we don't have sprinklers." Alex replied. Mitchie groaned and turned the TV on, turning it up loud to cover up Shane's voice.

The girls sat in Alex's room, eating all of the junk food Alex brought and watching 'The Notebook' until Alex's parents knocked on the door then came inside. Tess was with them.

"Girls, why is there a young man out in the yard yelling for Mitchie?" Mrs. Russo asked them.

"Because Mitchie always has guys begging for her to be their girlfriend. This is just one of those freaks." Alex replied jokingly, making Mitchie and Tess giggle. Mr. and Mrs. Russo didn't get it.

"Oh, well, your father and I have some news for you girls. We already told Max. Tess, take a seat next to Alex and Mitchie please. Tess nodded and sat down next to them.

"First of all, Tess, your mother called me earlier today. I wanted to wait and tell you this after the party, so it wouldn't ruin your fun. She said that her trip got extended, and she's headed to China to do some business there. She won't be home for 2 years." Mrs. Russo said gently to Tess.

"But, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you'd like. We love having you here. I consider you another daughter of mine, and you too Mitchie." Mr. Russo added in. Tess nodded, not very upset by her mom's phone call. She was used to her mom letting her down by now.

"Thank-you, Mr. Russo. That means a lot." Tess said with a small smile. Mr. Russo smiled fatherly at her.

"We have one more announcement to make, too." Mr. Russo said to them.

"Your father and I got a big job offer to run the Substation in Canada. We'd be making a lot more money than we are here, and we decided to take it. Girls, we're moving!" Mrs. Russo said, ending with an excited smile. Alex and Mitchie looked at each other, then back at their parents. They knew what they had to say to this.

"Mom, Dad, I'm not moving. And, neither are Mitchie and Tess. We're all almost 18 now, we all have boyfriends that we love very much, and Mitchie and I have babies to think of. I can't imagine raising Taylor any other place but here, and Mitchie feels the same about Evie. We talked about it. We're staying here." Alex said to her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Russo looked at each other, then back at their daughter.

"I'm so proud of you, Alex. And y'all too, Mitchie and Tess. You're making a very responsible decision here, and you're right. You are almost adults and you do have babies to raise. And, as parents, you have the right to decide where you want your kids to grow up. If that's here, then you can stay." Mr. Russo said to his daughters. Mrs. Russo reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Your father and I will pay for your own apartments, if that's what you'd like, until you get out of school. Then, you'll have to get jobs and pay for them yourselves. And, we'll miss you very much." Mrs. Russo said, ending with a tear-filled smile. She stood up and hugged all three of her girls. Even though Mitchie and Tess weren't biologically hers, she considered them to be. She'd been more of a mother than their own mothers had been.

"I love you, Mom." Alex whispered.

"I love you too, Mom." Tess whispered after Alex.

"Me too." Mitchie whispered. Mrs. Russo grinned and kissed each of the girls' heads.

"I love you girls too. Very, very much." Mrs. Russo said to them with a big smile.

**Andd, that's the end of this episode. What did you think about the girls' decision not to move? Do you like the idea of them growing up and moving out on their own? And what about Alex and Dean? Excited to see them together? TELL ME! PLEASE REVIEW! (:**

**I love y'all! God bless you!**

**-Jordan. (:**

**Here's a look at what's to come on the next episode…**

"_Is it okay if Dean moves in with me?"_

…_._

"_Justin!"_

…_._

"_What's wrong?" ; "Two words. Nathan Cole."_

…_._

"_I will get on my hands and knees and beg you to forgive me if that's what it takes. Please, just forgive me."_

…_._

"_Yay, Romeo and Juliet are back she says sarcastically."_

…_._

"_If you two don't kiss soon, I'm going to scream!"_


	13. Love Isn't All That Complicated

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Episode 12: Love Isn't All That Complicated**

**By: daddyslittleprincess123**

**Hey y'all. (:**

**HAVE YOU HEARD SKYSCRAPER YET? If not, I'm ordering you to stop reading this episode, to go buy 'Skyscraper' by Demi Lovato on iTunes, to play it, then to listen to it as you enjoy this episode. :D It's seriously like incredible, though. I cried when I first heard it. Demi's been through a lot, and I'm soooo happy that she's back. (:**

**Also… Who else was seriously disappointed by the way the Casey Anthony trial turned out? I can tell you, I'm HIGHLY disappointed, and shocked. Poor little Caylee. ):**

**Also… Again.. I wanted to let y'all in on my personal goal I've started. 50 reviews on both this story and 'Fire and Ice' before the stories end! We're soooo close, y'all! Help me, pretty please? :)**

**Anyways, I love y'all. Do I say that often enough? Because I really do love every last one of my readers to pieces. (: Thank-you for your kindness and patience! **

**There's a bit more of Max and Justin in this one. I was just in the mood to put them in there. (:**

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! IMPORTANT! (:**

**ObsessivePrincess: **Haha, I'm happy you liked it! About Smitchie… well, you'll just have to wait and see what happensssss. :D I hope you like this chapter! (:

**Jesi M: **I'm happy I turned your mood around! That makes me smile. (: I used to feel the same way about Selena and Justin, but then I realized that she really is happy with him. And, I'm hardly a Bieber fan. But, as long as she's happy, we should be happy for them tooo. (: Yeah, Taylor Swift songs are amazing; they have so much passion in them. I'm glad you're happy with the Smitchie situation; I think Shane needs to have to fight for her this time too. And, I have other plans as to who Jacob will end up with; you'll probably hate who it is. BUT, I'll try my hardest to make you like them together too. (:

**ReallyJavannah: **Hahaha! I'm glad you liked it! I did read your story, and it has an AMAZING storyline. I do, however, think you should take it slightly slower and add more description to it. Make it even better. (: Get what I'm saying? It's good, though, don't get me wrong. This is just advice. I just have this thing where I like to go back to older stories I've written on my computer and add more detail and description, add more emotion to it, and then they turn out incredible. Try it! (: But, even if you don't wanna do that, it's still good. Keep writing! (: And, I hope you like this chapter!

**bOoKcRiTiC345: **I don't think you realize just how much you're review made my entire day. Like, I was literally smiling all day after I read it. It was, by far, the BEST review I've ever received. Thank-you so, so, SO MUCH! (: And, I can't wait for the day when I get to 5 stars out of 5 stars. :D I hope you like this chapter!

**Brittana Forever: **Thank-you very much! I hope you like this chapter! (:

**Thank-you for your reviews and favorites and story-alerts and just for reading this story! I love y'all! I hope you like this episode! (:**

**The singing is written in **_italics._ **The song is 'Two Is Better Than One' by Boys Like Girls. (:**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards or Camp Rock or the JoBros or Selena or Demi or anybody else. I do own Everleigh, Taylor, and the idea for this story. (:

**STARTING STORY:**

Three weeks passed by since the Christmas party. In those three weeks, Mitchie managed to avoid Shane, though it was difficult because he called about twenty-five times a day, texted about fifty times a day, and even came over a few times. Mitchie just hit ignore, hit delete, and slammed the door in his face. She wasn't giving up quite so easy after what he said to her at the Christmas party.

Also, in those three weeks, Alex and Dean's relationship got stronger and stronger. They were together pretty much every day, but it wasn't so much that they felt smothered. A part of each of them just felt sort of incomplete without the other one around; like something vital to them wasn't there.

Jacob kept to his word, and he was practically Alex's best guy friend now. When Alex wasn't with Dean or Mitchie, she was hanging out with Jacob. You're probably wondering, how does Dean feel about his girlfriend spending so much time with her ex? Well, he doesn't really mind it; he thinks of it as if Alex were hanging out with Mitchie. He decided that what Jacob said to them at the party was true; he only loves Alex as a sister. And, Dean was perfectly happy to have one more person to care about Alex. Anna loves the fact that Alex and Jacob are best friends now; she adores Alex.

It's Monday morning now, and it's another school day. Christmas break, along with New Years break, is over now.

"Lexie, I'm about to leave for school. Do you need a ride?" Mitchie asked as she stuck her head into Alex's bedroom. Alex was sitting at her vanity straightening her naturally curly hair. She glanced over her shoulder at Mitchie.

"No, Dean's picking me up this morning. But, thanks anyways." Alex replied with a smile, then went back to working on her hair.

"Alright. I'll grab you some coffee on the way." Mitchie said, then left. A few seconds later, Alex heard the front door close.

She finished straightening her hair, then clipped it to the side with a bright green barrette to match the green t-shirt she was wearing with a pair of dark skinny jeans. After she double-checked her make-up, she slid on some white sandals, grabbed her book bag, and headed out of her room and into the baby's nursery.

She set her bag on the carpet next to Taylor's crib, then grinned happily as she scooped him up into her arms.

"Good morning, sweet boy. How did you sleep?" Alex asked gently before kissing his forehead. He smiled at her, making her smile even bigger. Alex heard gurgling noises coming from Everleigh's direction, like she was trying to remind Alex that she was there too. Alex smiled and walked over to her, reaching one hand down to stroke her brown hair.

"I didn't forget about you, sweetie. Aunt Alex could never forget about you. How are you this morning?" Alex asked the smiling Mitchie look-alike. Alex kissed one of her fingers, then reached it down and put it on Everleigh's nose.

"Alex, Dean's here!" Alex heard her mom calling from the living room. Alex kissed Taylor's forehead once more before setting him back down in his crib and picking her bag back up.

"Bye sweeties. I'll see you later." Alex said with a smile, then hurried to the living room. She said a quick goodbye to her parents and Max before walking quickly out of the house. She smiled when she saw Dean standing in front of his car. She quickly walked over to him, and they kissed, both smiling as they pulled apart.

"You look beautiful today." Dean complimented as he walked over to the passenger door and opened it for Alex. Alex giggled a little and got in.

"Well thank-you, Mr. Gentleman. You look pretty great today too." Alex replied. Dean chuckled and shut Alex's door. He ran around to the driver side and got himself in. Once they were both buckled in, Dean started their drive to school. The whole way there, though, Dean would sneak, or what he thought was sneaking, glances at Alex through the corner of his eye, thinking about just how lucky he was to have her. Little did he know, Alex was doing the exact same thing.

_With Mitchie…._

Mitchie just arrived at school her book bag and purse over her shoulder and a cup holder from Starbucks holding four cups in her hands. Mitchie quickly spotted Tess over by her locker with Elliot, and walked up to her. She took the Caramel Frappuccino out off the cup holder in her hands and gave it to her. Tess accepted it with a huge grin, then took a sip of it.

"Thanks, Mitchie. You don't know how badly I need this to wake me up." Tess said, then took another drink. Mitchie smiled, but looked curious at the same time.

"Why? Didn't you sleep well?" Mitchie asked her. Before Tess could reply, Elliot gave her a quick kiss.

"I've gotta get to class. I have to talk to Mr. Morgan before class about an extra credit project to bring my average up. I'll see you later." Elliot said to Tess, who smile warmly at him.

"I love you." she said to him. He smiled.

"Love you too." he replied, then walked off. Tess watched him go for a minute, before turning her attention back to Mitchie.

"The reason I'm so tired is because I was on the phone with Rachel until like three in the morning. She has a lot of stuff going on. You'll have to ask her about it, though, because I swore not to tell." Tess said to Mitchie, then took another big drink of her coffee, getting tired just thinking about how little sleep she got.

Mitchie looked around the hallway for Rachel, then spotted her over by her own locker across the hallway. She didn't look like herself, though. Her usually bouncy curls were pulled back into a pony-tail, and she wasn't wearing any make-up, which was terribly unlike her. Mitchie furrowed her eyebrows in concern.

"I'm gonna go talk to her. I'll see you later, Tess." Mitchie said, then headed over to her distressed looking friend. Good thing she brought her a coffee too; she looks like she needs it.

"Hey, Rach. I brought you your favorite Latte." Mitchie said as she held out the cup. Rachel looked at her, smiled a half-hearted smile, then accepted the white chocolate mocha latte. She took a slow sip of it.

"Now, tell me. Why do you look so unlike you today? What's wrong?" Mitchie asked, concerned, as she leaned against the locked next to Rachel's. Rachel sighed and rubbed her forehead, as if she were getting a headache just thinking about it.

"Two words. Nathan Cole." Rachel replied, saying that name bitterly. Mitchie raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Nathan Cole, and why do you say his name like it's the name of some deadly disease?" Mitchie asked her. Rachel looked at Mitchie, then sighed again.

"Nathan Cole is Carly's father." Rachel replied. Mitchie was still confused, though.

"Well, so what's so bad about that?" Mitchie asked her. Rachel sighed for the third time, then looked down at her feet. She didn't take her eyes off of her purple-painted toe nails as she answered Mitchie.

"Well, Nathan doesn't exactly know about Carly. And, he's moving here, to this freaking city out of all the other cities in the world." Rachel replied in a low, yet bitter, voice.

"You didn't tell him he has a daughter?" Mitchie asked, barely even able to believe the words she just spoke.

"Well, when I found out I was pregnant, I went to go find him and tell him. But, when I got to his house, he was up in his room with some girl who he was supposed to be helping in Algebra, doing things that really don't classify as learning the quadratic formula." Rachel replied, then sighed once again. Mitchie didn't know what to say. She couldn't relate to Rachel's situation; she'd told Shane when she was pregnant with Everleigh, he just didn't want anything to do with her back then.

"Well Rach, as hard as it may be, you've got to tell him about Carly. He kind of has a right to know. I mean, Carly's his little girl." Mitchie said to her friend, putting her hand on Rachel's arm comfortingly.

"I know." Rachel said quietly after a few minutes. The warning bell went off, and Mitchie hugged Rachel, patting her back. Rachel bit her lip into the hug, feeling like she was going to start crying again. She didn't want to; she'd done enough of that on the phone with Tess the night before.

"I'll help you figure things out later if you want. But, we've got to get to class now. Do you need me to walk you?" Mitchie asked Rachel, knowing that they had different first block classes. Rachel shook her head no, then forced a tiny smile on her face.

"I'll be fine. Thanks though, Mitchie. You're a great friend." Rachel said, then shut her locker door and headed in the opposite direction to her first class.

Mitchie turned around and headed to English, her first class. When she walked into the classroom, Mitchie took the two coffee cups out of the holder she was carrying, then threw the holder away. She smiled at Tess, who was sitting at her desk waiting for class to start, before she walked over and took her usual seat next to Alex. She put the coffee down in front of Alex, then laughed as Alex's eyes lit up and she took a drink.

"So, how was your ride with Dean this morning?" Mitchie asked Alex with a smile as she got out her notebook and pencil. She laid them on her desk so she'd be ready when the teacher got in there. Alex's cheeks blushed a light pink and she smiled.

"Absolutely great." Alex replied with a grin. Mitchie smiled, the looked around. She looked back at Alex questioningly.

"Where is he?" Mitchie asked her. Alex took a sip of her coffee before she replied.

"He'll be in here in a minute. He had to go see the counselor; something about getting his schedule changed or something." Alex said, and Mitchie nodded. Alex was quiet for a minute, before she sighed with a smile. Mitchie looked at her with a raised eyebrow, wondering what she was thinking about.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, Lex?'' Mitchie asked her. Alex looked at her and smiled again.

"Mitchie, I don't know. I'm just… so happy. It feels amazing to be able to call Dean mine. He's mine, Mitch. I think I'm in love with him. I mean, I know it's only been a short time, but I feel like I've known him my whole life, and I feel like calling him mine for the rest of my life would be the best thing in the world." Alex replied with a smile and a look so filled with happiness and love, Mitchie couldn't help but smile and be happy for her best friend.

Before Mitchie had the chance to say anything about what Alex just told her, Dean walked up and gave Alex a quick kiss on the lips. Mitchie knew they'd have to finish their girl talk later on, and she was perfectly fine with that seeing how happy Alex was with Dean.

"Hey Beautiful. Hey Mitchie. What were you two gorgeous ladies talking about?" Dean asked Mitchie and Alex with a smile as he sat in the desk next to Alex. Alex smiled and gave Mitchie a look that said, 'don't tell him what I just told you'. Mitchie smiled back in understanding.

Neither of the girls had to answer Dean, though, because at that moment, Mrs. Peters walked into the room, meaning that everyone had to sit down.

_Later that afternoon with Mitchie…_

The final bell of the school day just rang, meaning that it was time for everyone to go home. Mitchie stopped by her locker to get some notes she needed to study that night out. She was in the process of putting her English book up and finding her notes when Alex came up to her.

"Hey, I was just going to tell you that I'm riding home with Dean. We're going to stop by the house and get Taylor, then go to the park for a while and probably go out to dinner. You and Evie can come with us if you want." Alex said to Mitchie as she leaned against the locker next to hers.

"That sounds like fun, but I think me and Evie are going to pass. I have some studying to do this afternoon, and I told Everleigh that I was going to make her spaghetti tonight." Mitchie replied as she stuffed her notes into her bag, then closed her locker.

"Alright then. I'll see you later on. And tonight we'll finish what we were talking about first block today." Alex said with a grin, then walked away. Mitchie smiled after Alex, feeling happy that she could be with the one that makes her happy. Mitchie's smile turned into a small frown when she realized how much she wished she was in Alex's position, to be with the one that makes her world go round.

Slamming her locker door shut, suddenly in a bad mood, Mitchie swung her book bag and purse over her shoulder and walked out the front doors of the school. She couldn't wait to be home with her little Evie.

Once Mitchie got home, she immediately went to the nursery and picked her beautiful daughter up into her arms, showering her forehead and cheeks with kisses. Taylor wasn't there, and Mitchie figured that Dean and Alex had probably already gotten him. Mr. and Mrs. Russo left as soon as Mitchie got home, saying that they had to head to a meeting about the new SubStation they'd be running..

"What do you want to do, Beautiful?" Mitchie asked the smiling baby in her arms. Everleigh gurgled, and Mitchie giggled at her. She was right about her baby girl making her feel better. Before Mitchie could say anything to Everleigh, though, the doorbell rang. Mitchie balanced Everleigh on her hip as she walked out of the nursery and to the front door.

"I wonder who that could be, Evie." Mitchie said in a sing-song voice as she reached the door. She opened it, and rolled her eyes at the guy standing there. She was about to slam the door in Shane's face, but was stopped when Shane pushed the door open and walked on inside.

"Get out, Shane. You're not welcome here." Mitchie said to him, her voice hard and cold. Everleigh looked up at her momma's face, not used to the tone Mitchie had just used. Mitchie tightened her grip on Everleigh protectively when she saw Shane start to stare at her longingly; he really missed his daughter.

"Mitchie, c-can we talk?" Shane asked her. Mitchie glared at him.

"No, but you can leave." she answered. When Shane made no move to leave the Russo residence, Mitchie sighed deeply. She looked down at Everleigh.

"I guess we're the ones that'll be leaving then, huh baby girl?" Mitchie asked Everleigh in a tired voice as she shoved past Shane and walked out the door with her daughter. Everleigh, who didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on, just laid her head on Mitchie's shoulder and stuck her thumb into her mouth as Mitchie began to walk down the street with her.

"Leave us alone, Shane." Mitchie said in an irritated voice as she heard Shane following her. Shane didn't stop, only sped up. He was soon right in front of Mitchie. He stared into her eyes, and Mitchie could see longing and sadness in his eyes. She quickly looked away, though, and turned around, heading back to her house.

Shane sighed behind her, "I will get on my hands and knees and beg you to forgive me if that's what it takes. Please, just forgive me." Mitchie stopped walking, then whirled around to face him. Tears filled her eyes, but she forced herself not to cry in front of him. She thought she'd already done too much of that recently.

"What you said to me, it hurt. Shane, it hurt so badly that the only thing keeping me going was this beautiful little girl in my arms. So, excuse me if it's not so easy for me to forgive you. Now, leave me the hell alone." Mitchie said to him through gritted teeth, before she turned back around walked quickly back to the house.

Shane just stood there, an immense amount of guilt and hurt completely taking over him. After a few minutes, Shane moved, only because a car came up behind him.

"I bet you didn't hurt as badly as I'm hurting right now." Shane mumbled as tears stung the back of his eyes. He kicked a rock in front of him, then stormed off. He didn't know what he was going to do about Mitchie, but his plan as to go home and figure something out.

_With Dean, Alex, and Taylor…_

"Are you having fun, sweet boy?" Alex asked Taylor with a giggle after Taylor began to laugh. Dean had his arm wrapped around Alex, who was carrying Taylor through the park. Dean looked over at Taylor, who was still laughing, and chuckled.

"Tell her you'd have more fun in the swings, little man." Dean said to Taylor. Alex looked at Taylor and gasped happily.

"Do you wanna go swing?" Alex asked him with a smile as they began walking over to the swings. After Taylor was safely buckled into the baby swing, Alex began pushing him gently. Dean came up behind Alex and kissed the top of her head. Alex smiled and turned her head and gave Dean a seet kiss.

"Want to know a secret?" Dean asked Alex, his mouth beside her ear, his breath tickling her. Alex smiled as she continued to push Taylor's swing.

"What's that?" Alex asked him. She could feel Dean begin to smile before her answered her.

"This right here, being at the park with you and Taylor, is the happiest I've ever been in my life." he replied. Alex smiled. She had to agree, the way everything was right then was absolutely perfect.

"Dean, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Alex said a minute later, after a moment of pleasant silence. Dean looked at her and raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue.

"Well, it's just that, you know I'm moving into my apartment with Taylor in a few weeks. And, we've been getting really serious these past few weeks. And, I don't want it to seem like I'm rushing things in our relationship, because I really don't mean to be. But, Taylor loves you and I.." Alex rambled on nervously, which Dean found adorable. With a chuckle, he reached one finger out and put it over her mouth to quiet her.

"Alex, are you trying to ask me to move in with you?" Dean asked her. Alex looked a million times relieved that Dean figured out what she was trying to ask him, because she would've rambled on and on if he hadn't. She grinned a small grin at him.

"I mean, you certainly don't have to. And, if you don't want to yet, I completely understand. But, yeah. Do you want to move in with me?" Alex asked him as she quit pushing the swing and turned to face him. He smiled a big smile at her.

"I'd absolutely love to, Alex. It might be a little fast for our relationship, but we would've eventually moved in together anyways." Dean replied, making Alex smile happily and wrap her arms around his waist excitedly.

After a minute of hugging followed by a kiss, Alex pulled away.

"Great! Now all we have to do is make sure it's okay with our parents." Alex said with a smile, but inside she was nervous about approaching her parents about this.

_Back with Mitchie and Everleigh…._

Everleigh was sitting on the carpet, various toys surrounding her, while Barney played on the TV in front of her. She was practically in baby heaven.

Michie, on the other hand, wasn't as happy. She sat on the end cushion of the couch, her elbows rested on the arm of the couch, with her face in her hands. A few tears leaked down her cheeks as she thought about what had just happened with Shane.

She felt angry, because it seemed like he thought that she was just going to run into his arms and forgive him. She wasn't, not this time. He had to prove he was really sorry first, and a simple "I'm sorry" just wasn't going to cut it. But, more than being angry, Mitchie was sad. She kept picturing how sorrowful Shane's eyes had looked, and she wanted that sadness to go away. It wouldn't go away, though, until she forgave him, which wasn't going to happen until he proved how sorry he actually was..

Mitchie groaned, completely frustrated. It was like some big, never-ending problem circle. It wouldn't go away until she forgave Shane.

"Why does love have to b so complicated?" Mitchie asked into thin air, sounding tired and worn-out.

"Love is only as complicated as you make it." a voice said from behind Mitchie, startling her. Mitchie turned around quickly and saw Max standing right behind her, eating an apple. Mitchie had no idea how long he'd standing there. She reached up and wiped her tears away.

"Max, love is just complicated. It always has been, and it always will be. But, thanks for your opinion." Mitchie said to Max, not really wanting to get into a big discussion about love with a thirteen year old boy. Max walked around and sat down next to her on the couch.

"That's where you're wrong. Love isn't all that complicated. Think about it. Some boy loves a girl, and that girl loves him back. Love is so strong that it can overcome anything trying to prevent those two from being together. People think it's complicated, because they let their other emotions be the dominant ones, instead of just letting love be. If people would just let stupid, unimportant things go, and if people would learn to be more forgiving to others' mistakes, their love lives wouldn't be very complicated." Max explained. Mitchie looked at him in awe, wondering where in the heck those deep thoughts and big words came from.

"Max, you can say that because you've never been in love. You've never experienced the kind of problems that people go through while they're in love." Mitchie said to him. Max raised an eyebrow at her, about to prove her wrong.

"You're not talking to Shane because he said some mean things at the Christmas party, and they hurt you. Isn't it even more painful knowing that the love of your life is just five minutes away, and you can't be with him because you won't forgive him? You're wasting so much time being mad at him for what he did, when you could be there in his arms." Max said, smiling knowingly. Mitchie just stared at him, thinking that she'd never thought about her situation that way.

Mitchie was quiet for a few minutes, letting what Max told her sink in. She looked up at him a minute later.

"But don't you think he should have to prove how sorry he actually is, that he should have to feel the same pain I felt when he said those things to me?" Mitchie asked Max, feeling sort of desperate.

"There you go again, letting all your other emotions be the dominant ones. I'm not saying what Shane said is right, because it's not. But, people say stupid things when they're upset. You've just got to learn to let things go. At the end of the day, he loves you and you love him; that's all that matters. Fighting is stupid, you never know which day will be your last, and you're wasting al the time that you could be with Shane." Max replied.

Mitchie started smiling as she thought about everything Max told her. She grinned at him.

"Thank-you, Maxie. You're a great little brother." Mitchie said to him. He grinned at her, then stood up.

"Anytime. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to tie all of my shoelaces together." Max said. Mitchie looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. The intelligence he just showed her did exist, had slipped away as quickly as it'd come.

"Why on earth would you tie all your shoelaces together?" Mitchie asked him. He looked at her as if she were the clueless one.

"Why on earth would I NOT tie all me shoelaces together?" he asked, then walked away shaking his head. Mitchie watched him go, reminding herself in her head to be sure and keep her shoes where he couldn't find them.

Standing up, Mitchie stretched then walked over and scooped Everleigh up into her arms. She kissed her cheek and grinned.

"Uncle Max isn't as clueless as we thought, huh Evie?" Mitchie asked Everleigh with a giggle.

_With Dean, Alex, and Taylor…_

"Instead of going out to dinner like we planned, do you wanna come eat dinner with my family? We can talk to my parents about us living together afterwards." Alex as Dean as she buckled Taylor into his carseat she'd out in Dean's car earlier. Dean was standing beside her.

"That sounds good to me." He said to her with a smile. Once she finished buckling Taylor in, she gave Dean a kiss, and they both got into the car.

About ten minutes later, they arrived back at Alex's house. After parking in the driveway, they both got out, Alex got Taylor out, and they walked inside.

"I'm home! And Dean's with me!" Alex called as they stepped inside the house and shut the door behind them. A second later, Max ran into the room. He walked up to Alex and began smiling. Alex just looked at him.

"You're welcome." he said to her, as if he'd done the greatest thing in the world for her. Alex, though, knew from experience that Max hardly ever did anything helpful or productive. She looked at him suspiciously.

"What did you do?" she asked him, putting her free hand on her hip. Dean looked from Alex to Max, amused.

"Let's just say, thanks to me all of your shoelaces are tied together. You're welcome." he said smugly. Alex widened her eyes, and was about ready to yell at him, when the doorbell rang. She narrowed her eyes at Max.

"Consider yourself lucky that the doorbell rang." Alex said, then turned to the door and opened it. The person standing there, made Alex's eyes widen again. She began to smile.

"Justin!" she squealed, then used the one arm that wasn't holding Taylor to hug her oldest brother tightly. After they pulled away, Alex let him inside and shut the door behind him. They walked farther into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked him excitedly. He chuckled at her, but his eyes fell on Taylor in her arms.

"I'll answer that in a minute. First let me hold my nephew." Justin replied. Alex grinned and passed Taylor over to her oldest brother.

"You've gotten so big!" Justin said to Taylor with a grin. Taylor began to laugh, making Justin grin even more. The moment was ruined, though, when a screeching voice echoed through the house.

"MAX!" the voice was followed by angry footsteps, until Tess stormed into the kitchen, a string of shoes in her hand. Max smiled and walked up to her. He put one hand on her shoulder.

"You're welcome." he said to her, smiling smugly. If looks could kill, Max would've died, come back to life, only to die again.

"WHY would you tie my shoes together? Why?" Tess yelled at her "little brother" standing in front of her. Before she could say anything else, Teresa, Jerry, and Mitchie holding Everleigh walked quickly into the room. Teresa and Jerry got back home just before Alex, Dean, and Taylor did.

"Kids, what is going on?" Teresa asked them sternly, a hand placed firmly on her hip.

"Max tied all her shoes together." Justin answered, then laughed when Teresa and Jerry's eyes went wide and looked at him. They hadn't noticed he was there when they came into the room.

"Justin!" Jerry said with a grin. Justin walked over to his dad and gave him a hug. He did the same to his mom. When they pulled apart, he looked at Tess and Mitchie and smiled.

"I don't think we've met before. I'm Justin, Alex and Max's oldest brother." Justin said to the girl with a smile. Alex grinned and walked up to them.

"Justin, this is Tess, Mitchie, and Mitchie's daughter Everleigh. They're living here. Think of Mitchie and Tess as your little sisters, and Evie as your niece." Alex said to Justin, giving him an 'I'll-explain-later' look. He nodded at her, then smiled at Tess and Mitchie.

"Well then, I guess I'm yall's oldest brother as well." Justin said with a smile to Tess and Mitchie, then he walked over to Everleigh, who was in Mitchie's arms. Alex smiled and took Taylor from Justin's arms, and Justin took Everleigh into his own arms. Everleigh squealed, and everyone laughed.

"Guys, let's all head into the living room and catch up with Justin." Jerry said. Everyone nodded and began walking to the living room. As Tess passed Max, she gave him the long string of shoes she was holding.

"While we're in there, you can work on untying these." Tess said with a glare.

An hour and a half later everyone was caught up. They were having a great time talking and laughing in the living room. It didn't take long for Mitchie and Tess to warm up to Justin, and to begin calling him their big brother. Everleigh adored Justin. They learned that Justin was visiting for two weeks, because something happened at his school, and it would be closed for two weeks.

Tess was busy telling Justin about how great Mitchie and Alex did at the Christmas party, when the doorbell rang. Justin stood up.

"I'll be right back, then you can finish your story." Justin said to Tess, before he walked out of the living room and to the front door. He opened it, and smiled at Shane Grey, who was standing in front of him with a guitar in one of his hands.

"Can I help you?" Justin asked Shane. Shane smiled at Justin.

"Yeah, I'm here to see Mitchie. Can you get her for me?" Shane asked him. Justin nodded.

"Yeah, just a minute." Justin said before he walked back into the living room. He looked at Mitchie.

"Mitchie, it's for you." Justin said to her as he took his seat back next to Tess. Mitchie stood up, figuring it was Shane at the door. She passed Everleigh over to Alex, who shot her a questioning look. Mitchie just shrugged and walked to the door.

She had a tiny smile on her face as she reached the door and walked outside, shutting the door behind her. Shane smiled hopefully at Mitchie.

"I-I thought a lot about what you said earlier, about how I needed to prove to you how sorry I am. I, um, wrote you a song that I hope proves to you how much I love you. I figured that this fight started with a song; it should end with a song too." Shane said to Mitchie as he grabbed her hand and lead her over to the yard. Mitchie didn't say anything as she sat down across from Shane on the yard.

He smiled at her and got the guitar into his arms. He pulled a guitar pick out of his pocket, took a deep breath, then began to play. The guitar strums were accompanied by his sweet voice a minute later.

'_I remember what you wore on the first day You came into my life and I thought hey you know, this could be something. 'Cause everything you do and words you say You know that it all takes my breath away. And now I'm left with nothing. So maybe it's true that I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone. And I'm thinking two is better than one. I remember every look upon your face The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste You make it hard for breathing. 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away I think of you and everything's okay. I'm finally now believing. That maybe it's true that I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone. And I'm thinking two is better than one. I remember what you wore on the first day You came into my life and I thought, hey. Maybe it's true that I can't live without you. Maybe two is better than one. There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone. And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you. 'Cause, baby, two is better than one. There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life But I figured out with all that's said and done Two is better than one._

_Two is better than one.' _

Shane finished singing and set his guitar down in the grass next to him. He reached over and grabbed both of Mitchie's hands into his own. He looked into her brown, tear-filled eyes, which he found absolutely beautiful.

"Mitchie, I'm so, so sorry. What I said to you, well it was one of the worst things I've ever said to you, and I didn't mean a single word of it. I love you, Mitchie. I love you and Evie more than anything. Please, please forgive me." Shane said to Mitchie with a hopeful smile. Mitchie pulled one of her hands away to wipe her tears, then replaced it.

"Shane, I forgive you. And, I love you too." Mitchie said with a smile, then a laugh when she saw Shane's entire face light up. Mitchie looked into Shane's eyes, and she was happy to see that the only emotion they held at the moment was love.

They had been looking into each other's eyes, reading the love in them , for a few minutes, when they heard a voice from the front door.

"If you two don't kiss soon, I'm going to scream!" Max yelled. His yell was followed by an "Ouch!" then a "Shut up, Max!"

Mitchie giggled, then leaned in, and she and Shane kissed the kiss she'd been waiting on for forever.

"Finally!" Max yelled, and Mitchie and Shane began to laugh and pulled away.

_Later on, after dinner…_

Alex was starting to get frustrated. She'd been trying for a while to talk to her parents alone about Dean moving in with her, but every time she'd tried, something came up.

First it was the fact that they didn't have anywhere for Justin to sleep. They was quickly taken care of when Max suggested that he sleep on one of the couches. Then, it was the fact that Max couldn't until two of Tess's shoes. They solved that by Tess just deciding to throw that pair away.

Alex was going crazy.

Finally, after Max took Tess and Justin to his room to show them something, and Mitchie and Shane took Evie and Taylor with them to go get ice-cream for everyone, Alex took her chance with her parents.

They were both in the living room when Dean and Alex walked in there hand-in-hand. Alex cleared her throat, and her parents both looked up at her and smiled.

"Mom, Dad, we have something we want to talk to you about." Alex said nervously. She didn't know why she was so nervous; she just was. Dean squeezed her hand gently for support. Both of them took a seat on the couch across from her parents.

"What is it, honey? Is everything okay?" Jerry asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, everything's okay. We just have something we have to ask you about." Alex replied. She watched as the worry vanished from her daddy's face.

"Well, what is it?" Teresa asked her, growing anxious. Alex smiled and was about to ask, when…

"We're home! Everyone come get ice-cream!" Mitchie yelled, followed by a door closing.

"Yay, Romeo and Juliet are back she says sarcastically." Alex muttered under her breath as Jerry stood up and practically ran to the kitchen. Teresa walked to Alex and patted her knee.

"We'll talk later, sweetie." Teresa said, then walked into the kitchen. Alex sighed and looked at Dean. He smiled at her and pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Hey, it's okay. We can talk to them later." Dean said reassuringly to Alex. Alex sighed, then stood up determinedly.

"No. We're getting our answer now." Alex said. Dean stood up and followed Alex into the kitchen. Alex took a deep breath before she yelled, "Hey!"

Everyone stopped their talking and looked at her. Alex walked over to her parents, Dean close behind her.

"Is it okay if Dean moves in with me?" Alex asked her parents, happy to have finally gotten their attention. Teresa and Jerry looked at each other, then back at Alex.

"Alex, sweetie, moving in together is a big step in a relationship. Don't you think you'd be rushing things just a little bit?" Teresa asked Alex, setting her ice cream down and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We already talked about that, Mom. We're ready. Dean and I love each other, and we're ready to move in together." Alex answered her mom with a smile as she squeezed Dean's hand gently. Teresa started to smile at Alex.

"Well, if you say you're ready, then it's okay with me, honey. I trust you to be responsible." Teresa answered her daughter. Alex grinned happily and hugged both of her parents. Teresa gave Dean a kiss on the cheek, and Jerry gave him a man-hug.

Alex was excited to be moving into an apartment with Dean and her little boy. She knew that is was going to be kind of difficult at first getting used to each other and everything, but she was excited. She knew their love was strong enough to overcome any obstacle.

**A/N: And that's where this episode is ending. I hope y'all liked it! How do you feel about Dean and Alex moving in together with Taylor? Are you happy with Smitchie getting together? Would you be as angry as Tess was if Max tied all YOUR shoelaces together? TELL ME! P L E A S E R E V I E W! (:**

**Also, that IMPORTANT author's note I talked about at the beginning? Well, here it goes. 'You Are The Music In Me' isn't going to be a lot longer. I still have some things planned for this story, but it's not going to be tons longer. I don't have any ideas in mind for a sequel, so I'm not sure if there's going to be one. If I think of any ideas, we'll see. Or if YOU have any ideas you'd like to share with me, TELL ME! (:**

**Don't forget about my personal goal to reach 50 reviews on this story and 'Fire and Ice'. If I don't reach my goal, though, it'll be okay. (:**

**I love y'all! (: God Bless!**

**- Jordan. (:**

**Here's a look at what's to come on the next episode….**

"_You asked the spawn of Satan out on a date?"_

…_._

"_Hi, I'm Nathan Cole. What's your name?"_

…_._

"_Get your slutty little hands off of my boyfriend!"_

…_._

"_You stole Shane from me. You will pay."_

…_._

"_Dean, I'm not sure if I'm okay with you moving in with someone that already has a baby."_

…_._

"_Mitchie, come back home. We miss you."_


	14. Reassurance and HeartBreak

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Episode 13: Reassurance and Heart-Break.**

**By: daddyslittleprincess123**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, everyone! Here's a belated Christmas present for y'all, an update! I hope you all enjoy it and that you all had a VERY Merry Christmas! I love you!**

**Thank-you for your sweet reviews, story-alerts, story-favorites, and just for clicking on the link to my story and reading it. It really means the world to me. YOU, my readers, mean the world to mean. You have this never-failing ability to make me smile, and I'll always love you for that. (:**

**Brittana Forever:** Hahaha, I'm so glad you're excited for this chapter! I really hope you like it! And, thank-you for reviewing! (:

**Jesi M: **Aww, I'm sorry Alex didn't end up with Jacob like you wanted. I had to keep it Dalex, though. (: And you'll see how happy Alex and Taylor are with Dean, I pinky promise. (: Thank-you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this episode! (:

**BOoKcRiTiC345: **I'm SO happy to be getting close to my 5 stars out of 5 stars! (: I'm happy Shane and Mitchie are together now, too. With the way I've written this story, Mitchie deserves some happiness. (: Thank-you for your review and I really hope you like this episode! (:

**Malfoy08041995: **It makes me happy that you love this story! (: And, I hope I reach 50 reviews soon, too! I'm very, very close. (: I really hope you like this chapter, and thank-you for your review! (:

**I feel like the last episode was kind of rushed and not as good in description and stuff like that as the episodes before it. I'm not super proud of it, even though y'all seemed to like it. So, I'm trying super hard to make this one better. I'm putting my everything into it to make it super amazing. Tell me if you notice a difference in this one from the last one! (:**

**ANDDDD, Happy Holidays to everyone! (:**

**PS: **Drama ahead… (because it'd be boring and so predictable without it.) ;)

**Remember, to ALWAYS spread LOVE instead of HATE! I love you. Happy New Year! God bless. (: - XOXO Jordan.**

**Disclaimer: **I only own the idea for this story. (:

**STARTING STORY: **

"Hello my sweet baby girl!" Mitchie said, a smile lighting up her face as she dropped her book bag onto the carpet in the babies' nursery and ran over to Everleigh's crib. Little Everleigh had a delighted grin across her face, and she held her arms up for her mommy to pick her up. Mitchie smiled even brighter as she scooped her daughter up into her arms and kissed her cheek. Mitchie had just gotten home from school, and she was so happy to be able to spend some time with her little girl. Shane would be coming over soon, and then they'd be able to spend some time together as a family as well.

A sort of squeal came from the other side of the room, and Mitchie turned around to see Taylor standing and holding his arms up just like Everleigh had been a minute earlier. Mitchie grinned at the baby boy and walked over to him, shifting Everleigh over to one hip, then picking him up and balancing Taylor on the other one.

"Hey there, buddy! Your momma should be home in just a few minutes." Mitchie said with a smile to the little boy in her arms, then reached down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Alex was still at her locker catching up with Rachel and learning about her problem with Nathan when Mitchie left. While Mitchie was driving home, Alex texted her asking her to watch Taylor for her for just a few minutes and saying that she wouldn't be very long.

The doorbell to the house rang just as Mitchie began walking out of the nursery with both babies. Mitchie smiled as she carried them over to the door.

"Maybe that's Daddy, Evie." Mitchie said in an excited voice with a grin on her face that matched it as she reached the door, hoping inside that she was right and it was her wonderful boyfriend on the other side of the door. Mitchie reached the door then opened it, careful not to drop either of the babies in her arms.

When she opened the door, she was met with not one, but two people. Neither of the people were Shane, nor were either of them people she was happy to see. In fact, an angry frown made its way across Mitchie's face as she glared at the two.

"Mitchie, honey, it's us. It's Mom and Dad." Connie Torres said with a small smile. Dave Torres stayed silent, though he was also smiling a small smile, and he was nodding his head in a sort of encouraging way. Mitchie scowled at them.

"I know you are; you're the same heartless people who cut me and my daughter out of their lives not too long ago. I know exactly who you are, and I damn well don't won't to see you." Mitchie said, her voice low and about as cold as an icicle, as she used her foot and began to push the front door closed. She was stopped, though, when Dave Torres reached his hand out and held the door open. His smile was gone and his nodding ceased, and a desperate look flooded his eyes.

"Mitchie, please, let us talk to you." he pleaded, and Mitchie recalled never having seen her father look so desperate before. That thought was in the back of her mind, being pushed back by her many thoughts of anger and of hatred and of just plain hurt. Tears filled her eyes quickly, turning them red, despite her attempts at not showing her parents how badly their cut-off had broken her. She used her foot again, but this time she kicked the door wide open with it.

"Talk to me about what? About how you're so unbelievably sorry? Because that's a bunch of crap; you're not the least bit sorry. Maybe about how Everleigh needs her grandparents in her life, then? Because that's not true; she doesn't need either of you. She has Shane's parents, and she has Theresa and Jerry, the two people that were kind enough to let me and Everleigh into their house and treat us with as much love and kindness as if we were their own, while you two were sitting on your sorry asses at home slowly losing the both of us. You lost your right to talk to me, even the right to talk to Everleigh, the day you threw us out of your lives." Mitchie spat the last few words at them as if she were spitting out the vile taste of an icky cough medicine. She saw her mother's eyes fill with tears, and her father visibly wince at her words, but Mitchie felt they needed to feel the same pain she did.

"Mitchie, come back home. We miss you." her mother whispered, her voice low with emotion. Mitchie rolled her eyes at her parents trying to play the victims in a situation where they were clearly the criminals, the ones that had broken her.

"A home is a place where you can be comfortable constantly. It's a place filled with people that you love and who love you back and who are encouraging and supportive; it's filled with people that wouldn't ever consider throwing one of their family members out. Your sorry asses, don't even come close to that in my book, and I wouldn't come back to live with you even if it were the last choice I had. " Mitchie said to them in a hate-filled voice. She didn't mention the fact that she would be moving out on her own in a matter of weeks, because she didn't feel like they had the right to know. She put one hand on the doorknob and began to close the door, but she was stopped by her father's voice.

"You'll regret this decision, Michelle. You need us; your daughter will not turn out satisfactory without our help." he said this as if he were talking about a test grade, not a child, and his words made rage spread through Mitchie's body like fire. She couldn't believe he would imply that she wasn't a good enough mother to her daughter to be able to raise her without the help of them. She was sure doing a hell of a lot better with Everleigh than they'd done with her.

"Go to hell." were Mitchie's final, cold words to her parents before she slammed the door in their faces.

She took a deep, shaky breath as she leaned against the cool back of the door, and she noticed that her hands were shaking right along with her breathing. The tears that had filled her eyes earlier were still there, burning as more joined them and threatened to spill over any second. Mitchie took another shaky breath before she quickly walked over to the blanket laid out in front of the couch. She bent down and set both babies down to play with the toys spread across the blanket before she sat down on the couch and finally allowed her tears to fall, not making any move to wipe them away as they cascaded down her cheeks and fell down onto her hands laying in her lap.

_With Alex…_

"Alright. You know I'm only a phone call away if you need anything. I love you, Rach." Alex said as she hugged Rachel goodbye then walked away from her locker, her purse and book bag slung over her shoulder and her phone in her hand. She felt sad for Rachel, and she knew that she'd absolutely hate to be in her situation. She wished she could do more than offer advice to help her.

Just before Alex reached the front doors of the school, she was stopped by a voice behind her calling her name. She turned around and saw Jacob running from the other end of the hallway to catch up with her. She smiled at him and waited the few seconds it took for him to reach her.

"Hey! What are you doing here so late?" Alex asked him as she pulled him in for a hug. He grinned and hugged her back, pulling away a minute later.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I had to stay late and re-take a history quiz I bombed last week." Jacob replied with a smile. Alex smiled back and began walking slowly through the front doors, making her way to the parking lot. Jacob walked right beside her.

"I was talking to Rachel. She's got a lot going on, and I figured she'd feel a little better to talk some of it out." Alex said as she continued to walk. Jacob shot her a worried glance.

"Is she okay?" he asked her. Alex sighed a little, her smile becoming less and less bright as she thought about everything Rachel was going through and all the difficultness she'd inevitably face soon.

"Just issues going on with Carly's father. I can't really get into it; she swore me to secrecy." Alex replied with a half-hearted grin. Jacob nodded, looking relieved that nothing too serious was wrong with Rachel. The two had become great friends over the course of the few weeks he'd become best friends with Alex. He and Alex walked in silence for the next few minutes.

"Allie, I have something I need to tell you. And, it's not something you're going to like." Jacob said, his voice sounding sudden and slightly filled with guilt after the few minutes of silence. Alex looked up at him, one eyebrow arched in slight worry. It wasn't often that Jacob sounded guilty, or even wanted to talk to her seriously for that matter. Her walking slowed as she looked at him.

"What's up?" she asked him. He looked into her eyes, then looked away as the words finally came out.

"Lizzie and I are going out on a date tomorrow night." He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the explosion he was certain would come next. It came only a second later, after his words sunk in in Alex's mind.

"You asked the spawn of Satan out on a date?" Alex screeched, and when he looked at her, he saw the what-the-hell look in her eyes, and he knew she was expecting some sort of explanation. Jacob sighed, and the two stopped walking. Alex turned to face him, a hand on her hip and a scowl on her face.

"Look, she's not as terrible as you think she is. I was paired up with her for a chemistry project last week, and we started talking as we were working. She's actually pretty incredible." Jacob explained, a small smile forming on his lips as he remembered the long talks and the walks to his house that happened just last week. Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Incredible? You do remember all the hell she put me through not too long ago, right?" Alex asked, exasperated. She couldn't believe her so-called best friend would go out with someone that was so terrible to her. Jacob sighed, and his small smile disappeared.

"Alex, come on. Don't be like that. She's sorry." Jacob said to Alex with an annoyed voice and a frustrated sigh. Alex crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him as if he'd completely lost his mind, which in her opinion, he had.

"What, did she tell you that?" Alex asked him sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she did so. She couldn't believe he was sticking up for that witch, over her. Jacob sighed again and was quiet for a minute, trying to force his frustration away before he spoke. He took a deep breath and braced himself again, knowing that what he was going to say next was going to take a lot of guts.

"Alex, listen. I'm sorry if you don't like this, but I'm going to go out with Lizzie tomorrow night whether you're happy about it or not." Jacob said to her, his vice coming out colder and harder and more irritated-sounding than he'd intended for it to. Alex stared at him for a second, wishing silently that she was just having a bad dream.

"Have a great time then, and don't bother calling me to tell me anything about it. And by the way, I'll never be happy with this." she said to him in a hard voice before walking off to her car as tears fell freely from her eyes. She didn't stop the whole way there, ignoring his desperate attempts of calling her name to get her to stay and talk things out.

_Back with Mitchie….._

"Where the hell are you, Lex?" Mitchie muttered as she dialed her best friend's phone number for about the eighth time. When she directed straight to voicemail again, Mitchie sighed and slammed her phone down on the table beside her. More tears trickled down her cheeks. Absolutely nothing was going right.

"Mitchie, sweetie, are you alright?" Theresa asked as she stood leaned against the doorway to the living room. Her arms were crossed, and a concerned look flooded her eyes. Mitchie jumped and glanced over at her, startled by the sudden voice. She quickly wiped her eyes, but when she made eye contact with the woman she'd come to think of as the most of a mother she'd ever had, she couldn't stop the tears that suddenly began trickling down again.

Mrs. Russo crossed the room in four long strides and sat down next to Mitchie, pulling her in for a hug. She affectionately smoothed Mitchie's hair as she whispered soothing words to her, as if she was comforting a four-year-old, not an eighteen-year-old. Mitchie didn't care, though, because she needed a mother at that moment.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Shane?" Mrs. Russo asked Mitchie gently a few minutes later after Mitchie'd pulled out of the hug to face her. Wrinkles were creased into Theresa's forehead in concern.

Mitchie sighed a little as more tears fell, and she shook her head no. Mrs. Russo reached one hand up to push hair out of Mitchie's face, and her other hand up to wipe the tears from her eyes. Mrs. Russo had gotten to the point where she thought of Mitchie and Tess as her own daughters, and their pain caused her pain, just as a child's pain causes her mother pain. It worried her that Mitchie was so upset, and she wanted to make it better.

"My.. My parents came b-by. Th-they're so terrible." Mitchie stuttered out as more tears fell. She began to shiver, and Mrs. Russo pulled a green fleece blanket off the back of the couch and spread it out around her shoulders.

"What did they say that's got you so upset, sweetie?" Mrs. Russo asked cautiously. Mitchie was quiet for a minute before she reached enough strength to answer.

"That Evie wouldn't turn out satisfactory without their help. But, that's not true, right? I'm a good Momma to her, right?" Mitchie asked, desperate for Mrs. Russo's reassurance, the reassurance she'd never gotten from her own mother. She hadn't realized before that she needed this reassurance, but she now desperately did.

Though shocked and angered by what Connie and Dave had said to the fragile teenage girl, Mrs. Russo knew that her job was to get Mitchie feeling better now and to let her anger out later. So, she did just that. She began smoothing Mitchie's hair again.

"Of course that's not true. Honey, you're a wonderful mother to that sweet little girl. And she's going to turn out just as incredible than you are. I believe that with my whole heart." Theresa said to Mitchie, smiling when she saw a smile flicker across Mitchie's face.

"Thank-you for being here, when my own parents decided that I wasn't important to them anymore. My baby girl has a warm bed to sleep in every night because of you, and for that I just have no idea how to repay you for everything. I know we've probably been a burden to you, and I really hope you know how sorry I am for that." Mitchie said quietly to Mrs. Russo a minute later, her voice low and laced with emotion. Mrs. Russo smiled and pulled Mitchie into a big hug, taking just a second to reach up and wipe the tears out of her own eyes.

"Mitchie, sweetie, I don't expect a repayment from you. You and Evie have become part of my family, and helping my children and grandchildren, making them happy, is what I live for. I love you girls, and I don't want you to think for a second that either of you have been a burden to me, because you haven't." Mrs. Russo reassured Mitchie quietly, letting a few tears slip herself. Inside, she wondered how Connie and Dave could have been so cruel.

"Thank-you, Mrs. Russo. You've been more of a mother to me in these past few months, than my mother has been in eighteen years." Mitchie whispered, before she wiped her tears and pulled out of the hug. She was quiet for a moment, and then she slowly stood up.

She glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that Shane was already two hours late. _'He probably forgot,'_ she thought as she walked across the room and picked Everleigh up into her arms. She looked back at Mrs. Russo and smiled a little.

"I'm going to take Evie and go get some get some coffee somewhere. Are you okay watching Taylor?" Mitchie asked Theresa, as she grabbed her phone and wallet off of the coffee table. Mrs. Russo smiled at her.

"Of course I am. We'll probably get started on dinner, so it'll be ready when you and his mommy get back." Mrs. Russo replied with a kind smile as she stood up, crossed the room, then scooped Taylor up into her arms. Mitchie walked over and hugged Mrs. Russo and kissed Taylor's cheek, before she carried Everleigh with her out the front door of the house.

_With Alex…_

A few minutes later, after speeding out of the school parking lot, Alex pulled into the parking lot of a gas station. After parking her car and turning it off, she finally had the chance to let herself breathe and calm down. She wasn't crying anymore, which was a relief to her because she hated tears, but she was still upset be Jacob's decision.

Her fists clenched from their place in her lap, where they landed when they slid off the steering wheel. And, after a deep sigh, she unclenched one fist and ran that hand through her hair.

She sat there for a few more minutes, before she decided that she needed some fresh air. She felt as if the air inside the stuffy car, along with all the different thoughts that cluttered her brain, were suffocating her. She grabbed her keys, phone, and purse before she opened her car door and stepped out, immediately taking a deep breath of the fresh air that now surrounded her.

She used the remote control on her key ring to lock her car on her way to the entrance of the gas station. She walked inside, the smell of fresh coffee immediately filling her nostrils. The thought that a hot cup of coffee would be just what she needed entered her mind, and she started over to the counter filled with the coffee dispenser and plastic cups.

"Dean, I'm just not sure if I'm okay with you moving in with someone that already has a baby." Alex heard on her way over to the coffee. Alex furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, stopping behind a sales shelf to hear some more of the conversation. The voice she heard sounded vaguely familiar.

"Mom, you're being such a hypocrite! You had ME when you were even younger than Alex is now." another voice protested, and Alex was positive she knew that voice. It was the voice of her love, the voice of the one that always knew how to make everything alright for her. It was Dean's voice. Alex peaked over the edge of the shelf in front of her, and she saw Dean standing on an aisle with his mother, his face twisted in anger and disbelief.

"Yes, I was younger than your girlfriend when I had you, but that just means that I know how hard it is to be raising a child at such a young age. It's hard, Dean. It's very, very hard, and you have to give up a lot. I don't want you involved in something that could potentially hold you back from achieving your dreams." Mrs. Morriarti's voice sounded frustrated and tired this time, as if she'd already had this discussion once before. Alex felt tears sting the back of her eyes as she listened, truly listened, to what Dean's mother was saying.

She was going to hold Dean back if she stayed involved with him.

"They wouldn't be holding me back, Mom, they'd be pushing me forward! Don't you see that?" Dean asked, even more anger in his voice this time. Alex heard Mrs. Morriarti sigh.

"Dean, you are not moving in with that girl and her child, end of story." her voice was firm and nonnegotiable this time. A few tears slipped from Alex's eyes and down her cheeks when she heard that.

"Keeping me from moving in with them is not going to stop me from being involved with them or from loving them." Dean's voice was low and fierce with anger this time, and it sounded scarier than Alex had ever heard it before.

"Well, I guess you're not allowed to spend any time with them anymore, then. I will not be having some girl and her child holding you back from success." Mrs. Morriarti's voice held that same firm and nonnegotiable tone as it had before, and Alex almost choked on a sob as she ran from her place behind the shelf, out the exit door, and to her car. She felt as if her heart were breaking into millions of unfixable, shattered pieces.

_Back with Mitchie…._

"What kind of coffee does Mommy want?" Mitchie asked in a sing-song voice as she stood, with Everleigh balanced on her hip, behind three people in line at the coffee shop. She glanced up at the large blue and white menu on the wall ahead of her, and, a few seconds later, decided on a white chocolate mocha latte. Balanced on Mitchie's hip, Everleigh let out a high-pitched gurgling sound that made Mitchie giggle. She smiled down at her little girl.

"What was that, Miss Evie? Tell Momma all about it." Mitchie said to her little girl with a big smile. Everleigh smiled back, then began making more gurgling sounds, one after the other, as if she were telling a story. Mitchie laughed, and tickled Everleigh with her free hand.

"You're one silly little girl, Evie." Mitchie said with a smile, then leaned down and kissed her daughter on the top of her head.

When she glanced back up from Everleigh, Mitchie blushed a little bit and smiled at the guy working the counter. He smiled back at her, and Mitchie had to admit that his smile looked great against his tan skin, and made his piercing blue eyes seem even more blue.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't even paying attention." Mitchie said to the guy, who smiled more at her.

"It's no problem. Things around here are slowing down anyways. What can I get for you?" he asked her, still wearing his friendly smile. Mitchie smiled again and stepped closer to the counter.

"Oh, I'd like two white chocolate mocha lattes to go, please." Mitchie told him, deciding at the last minute to get a latte for Alex too. He nodded at her as he put her order into the computer in front of him.

"That'll be five dollars and forty-five cents, please." he replied as he glanced up at her from the computer. Mitchie set Everleigh on the counter, then got a ten-dollar-bill out of her pocket and handed it to the guy.

"Keep the change." she said to him with a grin as she got Everleigh back down and balanced her back on her hip. The guy grinned at her, then stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Nathan Cole. What's your name?" he asked her. Mitchie didn't smile at the guy, nor did she reach her hand out to shake his. The smile disappeared from her face the moment she spotted Rebecca with her arms snaked around Shane's waist through the big mirror behind Nathan.

"What the… ?" Mitchie trailed off as she felt her blood boil.

"Hold her for a second." Mitchie said to Nathan as she thrust Everleigh into his arms, then stormed out of the coffee shop without an explanation for him. She marched right up to Shane and Rebecca, her arms planted firmly on her hips.

"Get your slutty little hands off of my boyfriend!" Mitchie snapped, looking at Rebecca like she was ready to kill. Rebecca jumped back a bit, startled by Mitchie's outburst. Shane looked startles as well, and shot a cold at Rebecca.

"It was all her, Mitchie, I swear. I don't want anything to do with her." Shane said to Mitchie after a few seconds of silence and stare-downs, looking very apologetic. Mitchie looked at him, and her glare softened. She walked over to him, and he pulled her into a hug.

"I know it was all her You wouldn't hurt me again." She said to him softly before her released her. She stepped back a step.

"Why don't you go get Evie and my coffee from the guy at the counter." Mitchie said to Shane with a small smile. He looked from her to Rebecca behind her, then nodded and walked off, deciding that Mitchie was a big girl and could handle herself.

Mitchie watched as Shane walked back inside the coffee shop, then spun around and faced Rebecca again, her stare far from friendly. She stepped closer to her and crossed her arms again.

"If I ever see your arms snaked around my boyfriend ever again," Mitchie started, then stepped closer so that their faces were barely three inches apart, "things will not end this nicely. Got that?" Mitchie demanded, giving Rebecca a look that dared her to protest.

"You stole Shane from me. You will pay." Rebecca huffed, not stepping back an inch. Mitchie raised an eyebrow in disbelief, before her gaze hardened and she spoke again.

"I stole him? Honey, he's not some trophy or prize to steal. He's a person that, let's face it, was never in love with you. What Shane and I have is real, and I'm not going to let some twit like you try and ruin that. Now, stay away from me and Shane and our daughter, or you will seriously be sorry." Mitchie finished with an ice cold glare, then whirled around and walked off to find Shane and Everleigh, ignoring Rebecca's ridiculous remarks she was yelling after her.

She walked back into the coffee shop and spotted Shane sitting at a booth with Everleigh in his lap and the two lattes in cups on the table in front of him. At the same time she spotted him, he spotted her and stood up, smiling at her with an apologetic smile. She smiled grimly back at him and let him pull her into a hug.

"Hey, I'm sorry for everything out there. You're the only one I want for me, not her. I love you, Mitchie." Shane said to her softly. Mitchie's smile became a bit more vibrant as she pulled away from him.

"I know. I love you too. Rebecca's just, I don't know, having trouble letting go of you I guess. I made it clear that she needs to stay away from us, though." Mitchie said as she reached down and grabbed her coffee cup. She took a sip as Shane shifted Everleigh to his hip and picked up the other coffee cup.

"Who's the other cup for?" Shane asked her as she looped her arm through his ad they walked out of the coffee shop together.

"Lex. When you never showed up at the house, I decided to get out and get some much-needed coffee. I haven't had the best day today." Mitchie replied, frowning slightly as she remembered the earlier encounter with her parents. Shane raised an eyebrow at her, worried.

"I'm sorry I was so late. I was going to get you a cup of coffee when Rebecca stopped me outside. But, what happened that's got you so down?" Shane asked her gently as they reached her car in the parking lot. Mitchie couldn't answer immediately, as she took Everleigh from Shane's arms and buckled her into her car-seat in the back seat of the car. Once that was finished, she and Shane both got into the car, and she began the drive back to the house.

It was quiet for a moment before Mitchie answered Shane's earlier question.

"My parents decided to stop by after school this afternoon, while I was waiting for you." Mitchie said quietly as she pulled the car to a stop at a red light. She glanced over at Shane to see his surprised look before she put her attention back on the road and began driving again.

"Wh-What did they say?" Shane asked her, extremely shocked to say the least. Mitchie sighed a bit, keeping her eyes on the road so she wouldn't have to see Shane's reaction to what she was about to say.

"They wanted me and Evie to move back home. They told me that Everleigh wouldn't turn out alright without their help." Mitchie replied, her voice even. She was tired of crying.

"Are they serious? Everleigh is already the most incredible little girl in the world because of you. And they want you to move back into their home? What did you tell them?" Shane asked, clearly angered at what Mitchie's parents said to her.

"I told them to go to hell, pretty much." Mitchie replied with another sigh. She took one hand off the wheel to rub her forehead, then push that hand through her loose, curly hair.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, baby. Are you okay?" Shane asked her, putting his hand on top of hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I should be used to never being enough for them, but it still hurts. What kind of parents kick their child and grandchild out in the first place? Gosh, I swear I'd never be able to do that to my Evie." Mitchie replied, frustrated and upset at the same time. She sighed again.

"You deserve better than them, and now you have better than them. You've got me and Everleigh and Alex and her parents. Babe, they're not worth your time or frustration. You'll always be enough for us. We love you." Shane replied softly, rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb. Mitchie looked over and smiled at him, then grinned at Everleigh's reflection in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, I know. I'm pretty blessed. Thanks for reminding me, Shane." Mitchie replied with a smile as she pulled the car into the driveway of her house and parked it. She noticed that Alex's car was now parked in its spot beside hers.

After she unbuckled her seatbelt, Mitchie reached over and gave Shane a soft, loving kiss. She smiled as they pulled away.

"You always know how to make me feel better." She said gently, then got out of the car, her purse and both cups of coffee in her hands.

A few minutes later, she and Shane walked into the house, Everleigh balanced on his side.

"Lexie? I'm home and I have coffee for you!" Mitchie called out, but was startled a second later by Alex's yelling voice.

"Dean, we just can't be together anymore! Please just understand!" her voice sounded thick with tears and emotion. It was followed by an angry, but hurt-sounding voice.

"I can't just understand because you haven't given me even half of an explanation! Damn it, we were fine earlier! What happened?" Dean's voice softened near the end. Mitchie glanced at Shane uneasily, then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where the yelling was taking place. Neither Alex nor Dean noticed her presence.

"Please just go." Alex said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was standing at the front door, holding onto the side of it for support, while Dean stood in the doorway. Mitchie winced when she realized that the entire neighborhood was probably witnessing their screaming match.

"Lex, please tell me what's going on. I don't want to let go of you; I need you. We were supposed to move in together with Taylor. Please, Allie…" Dean trailed off, reaching a hand out to touch Alex's. She jerked her hand back, and Dean just sighed and stormed off.

Alex slowly shut the door behind him, then turned away from it. Her arms were crossed around her stomach, and she was biting her lip to hold the rest of her tears in. The red tear stains on her face made it obvious that she had been crying for a while earlier. She began to walk off, walking by Mitchie without saying a word.

"Lexie? Tell me what happened." Mitchie said to Alex with worry evident in her voice. Alex glanced at her, but just shook her head and continued walking past her, her head hung in defeat.

'I can't hold him back. I love him and I can't let myself hold him back. That was all for the best.' The words ran through Alex's brain, as if repetition would make everything better. It didn't. And, when Alex finally reached her room, the words didn't stop her tears from falling like raindrops creating a flood, either.

**A/N: That's it for this one. I know everyone is probably sad about what's happening with Alex and Dean at the moment, but everything will work out eventually. I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update, but I'll be trying to get updates out there closer together from now on. (:**

**Did y'all notice a difference in this episode from the last one? I was trying to make this one more descriptive. Tell me if you noticed! (:**

**Anywayssss, I really hope y'all liked this episode! Andd, I hope your holidays have been incredible. I'm so ready to create even greater memories this year. I'm determined to make it the BEST. (:**

**I love y'all. God bless all of you. (: - Jordan.**

**Here's a look at what's to come on the next episode….**

"_I've found the perfect apartment!"_

…_._

"_Please, just stop calling me. This will be easier for both of us if you just forget about me."_

…_._

"_Lexie, I'm not going to give up on you without a fight. I love you."_

…_._

"_I don't remember if we've met before, but I'm Jennifer Morriarti, Dean's mother. We need to talk."_

…_._

"_I warned you. Shane doesn't want you. You stole him from me, and he doesn't want you or your little brat. Leave him alone._


	15. Whole

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Episode 14: Whole**

**By: daddyslittleprincess123**

**A/N: Hey you guys. I am sorry that it has been such a long time since my last update. I have just had so much going on; I just kind of let life get in the way of this story. I have been trying to get better at updating, but it's not really one of my strong suits. And, I am really, REALLY sorry. **

**Also, if y'all will look on my page, I have updated my information on there. There is also a list of links to some of my personal social networking pages such as Twitter, Tumblr, Pinterest, and WeHeartIt, just in case y'all want to follow me on them. Feel free to let me know your usernames on those websites, and I will follow you back! :)**

**I love you all so, SO much. Thank-you for your sweet reviews, story alerts, story favorites, and patience. Y'all are my favorite people in the whole entire world. :)**

**Jesi M: **I want to begin by telling you how sorry I am that this update has taken SUCH a long time. So, I'm sorry. :) Now that that's out of the way, thank-you for your sweet review! It made me smile more than you could know. And, I agree with you... I want to slap Rebecca too. Haha. :) Also, I promise that things will turn up for Alex. Thank-you again for your kind words, and I really hope you like this episode!

**boredperson7: **Haha, thank-you for your review. I was born and raised (and still live) in a small town in Mississippi, so it makes sense that this story would have a southern voice to it. It makes me laugh that you read it in a southern accent, as that is how I talk the majority of the time. :) Thank-you again for your sweet review. I am glad that you like this story so much, and I hope that you like this episode tooo! :)

**Angelina 56: **Thank-you! I hope you like this episode! :)

**Thank-you guys for just being YOU. You are so great at it. Y'all complete me. Thank-you so much. I love you all. God bless you. :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the idea for the story, Everleigh, Taylor, and the other characters I've come up with. **

**STARTING STORY: **

Two months have passed since Alex and Dean's blow-up in the Russo living room, when Alex ended things between them. Those two months have been pure hell for Alex. To be honest, she felt as if she were slipping down a downward spiral, and there was no way to stop and save herself.

The only person that could save her couldn't even be with her. How screwed up is that?

She wanted Dean. She _needed_ Dean. She didn't feel whole anymore, and she certainly didn't feel happy anymore. She missed everything about him, from the smell of the cologne he used to wear to impress her, to the way his calloused hands felt when they were caressing her face, to the way his voice held that soft edge when he called her first thing in the morning.

To be honest, she hadn't been doing all that great. Her hair hadn't seen a straightener at all in the past two months, and she was certain that her face wouldn't remember how to wear make-up even if she'd tried, which she didn't. She just didn't care about anything anymore except for her precious Taylor. If it hadn't been for him, she would have lost it a long time ago. She needed help.

She knew that she needed help. But, more than that, she needed someone to _listen_ to her rather than pity her. She needed someone who would understand, someone who would tell her what to do to make everything okay again.

And, it's not like Tess and Mitchie and Rachel haven't offered to talk to her; they offered multiple times. And, she and Jacob still were not talking. She just needed someone _different_, someone with a new perspective on things_._

Her life was spinning out of control, and she didn't know what to do to stop it. It was like being caught in the eye of a storm; either way she turned, she would be hurt.

So, that's what brought her, with her unruly curly hair and bare face and the same t-shirt she'd been wearing for the past three days, to Shane's front door. He didn't know she was coming. Hell, she didn't even know she was coming until the idea hit her on the way home from school.

"Please be home," Alex muttered as she stepped closer to the door. She was about to ring the doorbell, when her phone started ringing from her pocket. She quickly pulled it out and put it to her ear, not bothering to look at the caller ID. She was in a hurry.

"Hello?" she answered, turning her back to the door and leaning against the brick wall beside it.

"Lexie! Please don't hang up. I need to talk to you," Dean's voice sounded surprised and relieved. He expected for Alex to ignore his call again, as she had since the night she broke up with him. Alex felt her breath catch in her throat. She wished that she had looked at her caller ID before she answered.

"Dean, please. Just leave me alone," Alex answered as tears burned in the back of her eyes. She was saying everything that she didn't want to say.

"Alex, please just tell me what happened. Just tell me what's wrong, and I will fix everything for you, for us," Dean begged, and Alex could hear his tears in his voice. Her own tears began to fall from her eyes, something she had become accustomed to in the past two months.

"Please, just stop calling me. This will be easier for both of us if you just forget about me," Alex pleaded, not bothering to wipe her tears away. What was the point anymore?

"Lexie, I'm not going to give up on you without a fight. I love you," Dean replied in a strong, quiet voice. All Alex wanted to do was to tell Dean that she loved him too. And, God, she loved him. He was the only one she wanted to spend forever with, the only one she couldn't spend forever with.

"I... I can't," Alex said, then pulled the phone away from her ear. She could hear Dean's protests as she pressed the red button and watched the words _Call Ended_ flash across her screen. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks, and she clenched her fists. And then, with one swift motion, she slammed her phone down on the concrete and watched as the screen shattered into a million different pieces that would never fit together quite the same again.

She fought the urge to just scream, to let every fowl emotion in her body leave through her mouth so that maybe she'd have a chance at being happy again.

And, with a sob, she sunk down to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest. She couldn't believe how shitty her life had become. She just wanted to be happy again.

It was then that the door opened and Shane appeared. He took one look at the broken girl in front of him, and he knew that he had to help her, even though he didn't have any idea why she was on his front porch. So, he shut the door behind him and walked over to her. He quickly sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug, something he knew that she needed. Alex held onto his arm as if her life depended on it, and she continued to let her tears pour from her eyes.

"Alex? What's wrong?" he asked her quietly, soothingly. He began rubbing her shoulder gently, and she eventually pulled away from him and looked at him.

"I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find me like this. I just... I needed someone to talk to, and I thought that maybe you could help me," Alex said to him as she wiped the tears from her face and pushed her hair back. Shane just nodded at her and waited for her to continue. After a few seconds, she did just that.

"I, um, I am sure that Mitchie has told you what's going on with me and Dean," Alex started, feeling a pang in her heart when she said his name. She realized that this was going to be harder than she'd originally thought.

"Mitchie has told me everything she knows, which is that you broke up with him," Shane replied, and Alex nodded slowly. She never told Mitchie what she'd overheard Dean's mom saying so many days before. Obviously ignorance was bliss, because Mitchie was happy and she was breaking.

"I guess... I guess I should start from the beginning, huh?" Alex asked sheepishly, and Shane put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Alex took a deep breath, then sighed.

"H-he and I were going to move in together with Taylor just as soon as we found an apartment. I mean, of course we realized that it was going to be a big step in our relationship, but we were ready to take that step. We were so, so ready," Alex began, feeling lost in her thoughts and her emotions. She craved to be back in that place, that place where her life was falling together instead of falling apart; that place where she knew how her life was going to turn out, instead of being stuck on the never-ending road to nowhere.

"That doesn't sound like anything bad, Alex. What happened that made you break up with him?" Shane asked her gently, not understanding how Alex jumped from completely in love to devastation so quickly. Alex took a breath and looked down at her feet. Her toenails hadn't been painted in such a long time. She wondered if she was the only one who had noticed that small detail. Dean would have noticed it.

"I went to this little corner store after school that day to get some coffee, and I overheard his mom talking to him. He... He didn't know that I was there, and neither did she. She said... She said that I would be h-holding him b-back if I were... if we were to.. if we s-stayed together. I-I-I had to end things f-for him," Alex managed to get out, stuttering and choking on her tears the whole way through. Shane looked at Alex, and he desperately wanted to make her feel better. She reminded him of Mitchie the day he told her that he didn't want anything to do with her or Everleigh, the day he would spend his whole life regretting.

"So, you're afraid that you being with Dean will hold him back," Shane stated rather than asked, just to get things straight in his head before he tried to help her. Alex sat up then and looked at him, her face a red, teary mess.

"But, I will hold him back! Don't you see? H-He has so much going for him, and I-I can't just force a baby on him! H-His mom was right!" Alex said, even more tears falling from her eyes as she did. She had spent a lot of time thinking about what Dean's mother had said, replaying her voice over and over in her head for two months. As a mother herself, she understood exactly what Dean's mother was talking about. To be honest, she would want the same thing for Taylor.

Just because she understood, though, didn't make it any easier. If anything, it made everything ten times harder, because she _knew_ being with Dean would only hurt him. And, she only wanted the best for him. She loved him, plain and simple.

"Alex, I think that Dean's mother is wrong. From what I've seen, Dean loves you just as much as you love him, and I'm guessing that being apart from you is hurting him more than loving you and Taylor ever could. Did you tell him what his mother said?" Shane asked gently, his forehead creasing in concern as Alex shook her head no.

"I-I couldn't. I couldn't have him hating his mom for something that I chose to do," she replied in a weak, defeated voice. For the first time in her life, she understood what people meant when they say that a piece of them is missing. She couldn't have said it better herself.

Shane sighed, knowing what he had to say to get through to Alex. "Alex, me being with Mitchie is keeping her from being with her parents and keeping Evie from being with her grandparents every single day, but-," Shane started, but Alex cut him off.

"No offense, Shane, but our situations are completely different," Alex interrupted him with a sigh. Shane raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? How is that?" he asked her, feeling like he was finally starting to get somewhere with her. She sighed again as more tears fell.

"Because you and Mitchie are like... Cinderella and Prince Charming. You belong together, despite everything that tries to tear you apart," Alex replied softly, thinking of the happiness that glows in Mitchie's eyes every time she even sees something that reminds her of Shane. She missed the glow that came to her when she thought of Dean.

"And, you don't believe that the same applies to you and Dean?" Shane asked her in a gentle voice, rubbing her shoulder softly. Alex was quiet for a few minutes while she absorbed what Shane was asking her.

Of course she believed that she and Dean belonged together. She wasn't more certain about anything. She loved Dean, and all she wanted was to be with him for the rest of her life. Suddenly, she realized that his mother's opinion didn't matter. It didn't matter what anyone thought, because all they needed was each other and sweet little Taylor.

Shane was right.

"Oh my gosh, you're right. I have to tell Dean," Alex said, truly smiling for the first time in two months. She reached over and grabbed her broken phone then stood up. She held her hand out to Shane and helped him up too. After she dusted her pants off, she let Shane pull her in for a hug.

"Thank-you so much, Shane. I am so happy that Mitchie and Everleigh have you," Alex whispered before they pulled apart. She smiled at him one last time then headed back to her car. She was anxious to go home and get Taylor then go talk to Dean. Things were finally looking up for her.

_With Mitchie and Everleigh..._

"What do you think, Evie? You think Momma would make a good waitress?" Mitchie asked her precious baby girl. The two were sitting at a table in a local coffee shop, Mitchie with a steaming latte and cookie and Everleigh with milk and a chocolate donut torn into small pieces. Mitchie had a newspaper spread out in front of her, alternating between looking for a job and looking for an apartment.

Everleigh let out a squeal, and Mitchie laughed at her. "Well, thank-you so much for that opinion!" Mitchie said with a grin. Everleigh just smiled a toothless smile back at her. She was looking extra-adorable today with her pink _If you think I'm cute, you should see my Mom_ t-shirt, her pink and white polka-dot pants, and her little white sandals.

It was hard for Mitchie to believe that in just two and a half months, she would be graduating. She would finally walk across the stage, finally do something to make her sweet little girl proud of her. And then, she'd be moving out and getting a job. It was a lot for Mitchie to wrap her head around, but she couldn't wait for it all to begin.

With a smile, Mitchie leaned back and closed her eyes to stretch. She was just so happy that her life was headed in the right direction finally. She was with Shane, their sweet little girl was happy and healthy, and they were finally going to start their lives together.

Mitchie was pulled out of her trance by Everleigh's sudden shrill screams. She quickly sat up and saw that her latte had spilled all over the table, soaking her newspaper ads and hitting Everleigh's legs. Remembering how her latte was too hot for her to even drink yet, Mitchie snatched Everleigh up out of her highchair and ripped the soaked pants off of her. Everleigh's legs were beet red, and Mitchie thought she saw a blister or two.

Mitchie felt tears prickle in her eyes as she stared at her little girl's burned legs. She only had her eyes closed for a second. How did that happen?

"Shh. Everything's okay, baby. We're going to go to the hospital and get you checked out. Everything's okay, sweetie," Mitchie murmured as she balanced the still crying Everleigh on her hip and began to gather her stuff together.

"Does anyone have any ice?" Mitchie called out to the other customers around her that were staring at her, some concerned and some annoyed by Everleigh's shrill screams. Mitchie could care less, she was only concerned with getting her baby better.

"Here you go, sweetie," an older woman that had to be over 60 said to Mitchie as she handed her some ice bundled in a cloth napkin. The woman started to head back to her table, but turned back toward Mitchie, almost as a second thought, and said "You need to get her to a hospital, sweetie. Let me clean this up for you, just get that baby to a doctor."

Mitchie turned to the woman with tears in her eyes and managed a smile for her. She took the ice and gently placed in on Everleigh's burned legs, slowing Everleigh's tears but not stopping them. She swung her purse and Everleigh's diaper bag over her shoulder and was about to leave, when...

"I warned you. Shane doesn't want you. You stole him from me, and he doesn't want you or your little brat. Leave him alone," said a voice from behind her, making Mitchie freeze. Recognizing the voice, she spun around to see Rebecca standing there with her arms crossed and a satisfied smirk on her face.

That's when everything clicked in Mitchie's mind. It was Rebecca who knocked her latte over when she wasn't paying attention. It was Rebecca who burned her sweet baby's legs. Suddenly, Mitchie was so angry she found it hard to speak.

"You are such a cold-hearted bitch. What the hell is your problem? Are you absolutely insane?" Mitchie screeched at the smirking girl in front of her. She couldn't believe that someone would hate her enough to hurt her innocent baby, the same baby who had only ever loved Rebecca. Right then, she wanted to kill Rebecca with her bare hands, and the continued sound of Everleigh's cries only furthered that feeling.

"You should have listened to me. I told you that you would regret not leaving Shane alone," Rebecca said, crossing her arms and glaring at Mitchie. Mitchie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now, but this is not over. Mark my words, this is not over. You better hope to God that nothing serious is wrong with my baby, because if there is, you will be terribly sorry," Mitchie warned Rebecca in a hard voice, wanting nothing more than to finish everything now but knowing that she had to get Everleigh seen by a doctor.

So, practicing extreme self-control, Mitchie brushed past Rebecca and hurried to her car. After buckling the still screaming Everleigh into her carseat and balanced the ice-bag on her legs, Mitchie got in herself and sped toward the nearest hospital. The whole way there, anger and worry tangled in her stomach and made her want to get sick.

_With Alex and Taylor..._

"You look so handsome, my sweet boy!" Alex said in a cheerful voice as she held Taylor up in the air. He giggled at her, and Alex lowered him and kissed his cheeks. It was half an hour later, and Alex had just finished getting herself and Taylor ready to go see Dean. She was dressed in dark skinny jeans with a gray tank-top and a red neck scarf with her hair down in long curls, and Taylor was dressed in his red t-shirt that said _Stud._ with blue jeans and little tennis shoes.

"I love you more than anything else in this whole entire world. Did you know that, sweet boy?" Alex asked as she shifted Taylor to her hip. He let out a gurgle, and Alex laughed at him. She then began gathering her purse and his diaper bag so that they could leave. She was in the midst of putting some fresh diapers in his diaper bag when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who's here to see us," Alex said with furrowed eyebrows as she carried Taylor down the hall and to the door. Opening the door, she saw a woman that she didn't recognize standing there. The woman was slightly taller than she was, and she was wearing an important-looking business suit. Her eyes looked familiar.

"Can I help you?" Alex asked as she tightened her grip on Taylor protectively. She didn't like the idea of a stranger at the door when she and Taylor were the only ones at home. The woman didn't smile, only pursed her lips a little bit.

"Yes, I hope you can. I am looking for Alex Russo. Is she here?" the woman asked. Alex furrowed her eyebrows at the woman. What did a woman she had never met before in her life want with her?

"Actually, I'm Alex Russo. What can I do for you?" Alex asked the woman curiously. Something flashed in the woman's eyes, and Alex couldn't tell if it was anger or resentment or both.

"Very well. I don't remember if we've met before, but I am Jennifer Morriarti, Dean's mother. We need to talk. Can I come inside?" the woman asked. Alex then realized why the woman's eyes had looked so familiar to her. They were Dean's eyes.

Shuffling out of the way and holding the door open a bit more, Alex said, "Yeah, sure. Come on in." Alex shut the door behind Dean's mother and lead her into the living room so they could talk. Mrs. Morriarti took a seat on the couch, and, before Alex could sit down as well, Taylor began to cry in her arms.

"What's wrong, little man? Do you need some milk?" Alex asked Taylor as she bounced him up and down a bit. Turning to Mrs. Morriarti, she said, "I'll be right back," then hurried into the kitchen. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out one of Taylor's bottles, then handed it to him. He took it from her and began drinking, his tears stopping immediately. Alex smiled at her sweet boy and walked back into the living room. She took a seat at the opposite end of the couch and smiled at Mrs. Morriarti.

"Sorry about that. He always gets pretty fussy when he's thirsty," Alex said to Dean's mom, who simply nodded at her without a smile. Silence filled the room for a few minutes until Alex finally looked at Mrs. Morriarti.

"So, what is it that you're here to talk about?" Alex asked the woman pleasantly, wanting to hear anything but the awkward silence that had just surrounded them. Mrs. Morriarti cleared her throat.

"Yes, I suppose we should just get to it. I came to talk to you about your relationship with my son," Mrs. Morriarti said in a formal tone. Alex furrowed her eyebrows at the woman.

"I ended our relationship two months ago," Alex said, her confusion evident in her voice. She didn't mention that she was planning to fix everything between she and Dean, but she figured that that was another conversation for another day.

"I am aware that you two are no longer together. I am here to make sure that things stay that way," Mrs. Morriarti replied in a prim voice, surprising Alex with her words. Alex honestly didn't know what to say to Mrs. Morriarti.

"I'm not sure I understand," Alex said slowly as Taylor dropped his bottle on the ground. Alex leaned over and picked it up then set it on the coffee table beside her, and Taylor began to babble happily, oblivious to what was going on around him.

"As I am sure you are aware, my Dean is very intelligent. He has always been one of the top students in his class, and I expect great things in his future ahead of him. However, his father and I can not allow such things as a baby and moving in with a woman he barely knows to get in the way of his future. As you have a child yourself, I am sure that you understand where we are coming from," Mrs. Morriartie explained in an abrasive voice, as if conducting a business transaction rather than talking about her son's future. Anger bubbled inside of Alex, and she tried her hardest to control it.

"I do understand where you are coming from, but I don't agree with it. Dean is a big boy, big enough to know what he wants. He knows what's best for himself, and he doesn't need his parents deciding things for him anymore. I am in love with your son, Mrs. Morriarti, and I can't stay away from him any longer unless it's under his terms, not yours or your husband's," Alex replied in a hard voice, surprising Mrs. Morriarti and herself. After her talk with Shane earlier, though, she knew what she had to do. She felt much stronger than she had only yesterday, and she knew that she couldn't let Dean's mother keep her away from Dean any longer than she already had.

"Alex, I thought you said that you ended things with Dean. So, I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean by you can't stay away from him any longer," Mrs. Morriarti said slowly in a voice that was both questioning and threatening at the same time.

Alex swallowed before she continued. "I did end things with Dean, but I have been miserable ever since that day. A friend helped me realize today that I can't let somebody else stand in the way of being with the man I love. It's more than just wanting to be with Dean, Mrs. Morriarti; I need him. I love him, and I can't just stay away from him. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you stop us from being together," Alex explained, raising her eyebrows at the end as if daring Mrs. Morriarti to challenge her. However, Mrs. Morriarti had had many more years of practice in the stubborn department, and she wasn't giving up just yet.

"I am afraid that I am going to have to forbid that. I can not let you and your child hold my child back from his endless possibilities," Mrs. Morriarti said through tight lips. Alex just stared at Mrs. Morriarti for a few seconds, not believing what she was hearing. Forbid her? Not a chance.

"I don't mean any disrespect, Mrs. Morriarti, but I don't understand you. I know that you had Dean when you were even younger than I am, and I know that you still stayed with Dean's dad and stuck it out. You must know what it feels like to be so in love that you can hardly stand the thought of being away from the person that you love. Granted, Dean is not my son's father, but I do love him very much. I would have thought that,a bover anything else, you would support and respect me. Why are you trying to keep me away from everything that you were able to have?" Alex asked, her voice rising with emotion. She watched as Mrs. Morriartie processed everything she'd just said to her.

"Raising Dean while I was still so young was very hard for his father and I..." Mrs. Morriarti started, but Alex cut her off.

"And raising my son by myself has just been some kind of picnic? I am sorry, but nothing you say can keep me away from Dean. If he says that he's ready to take on the responsibilities of a child, I trust him, and you should too," Alex said, angering at Mrs. Morriarti's persistence. Frankly, she was mad that Mrs. Morriarti even came over in the first place. Before Mrs. Morriarti could reply, Alex's phone began to ring. Eyeing Mrs. Morriarti, Alex leaned forward and grabbed her phone with the shattered screen off of the coffee table and answered it.

"Hello?" Alex asked, happy for the interruption from Dean's mom. Mrs. Morriarti looked angry that Alex had said such things to her and then didn't even give her the chance to reply. _Good_, Alex thought.

"Lex, I have Evie down at Forrest Memorial Hospital. Rebecca spilled my latte all over her legs. Shane is on his way, but can you get down here?" Mitchie asked, and Alex could hear the panic and worry in her friend's voice. She knew, by the sound of Mitchie's voice, that she wasn't going to be able to hold it together by herself much longer.

"God. Yes, I'll be right there, Mitch. Is there anything you need me to bring?" Alex asked, a million thoughts swirling around in her head. Before anything else, though, she hoped to God that Everleigh was okay.

"Will you bring one of Everleigh's larger t-shirts that I can put on her before we leave?" Mitchie asked, worry filling every single word.

"Of course. I'll be there in just a few seconds," Alex replied then hung up her phone. She looked at Mrs. Morriarti and sighed. "I have to go. My niece is in the hospital," she said quickly as she stood up and shifted Taylor to her hip. She slid her phone into her back pocket.

"Very well. I assume that we will finish this conversation another day," Mrs. Morriarti said as she stood up herself. Alex sighed again at Mrs. Morriarti's words.

"Actually, that won't be necessary. We don't have anything left to discuss. I know how you feel about Dean and I being together, but I'm not going to stay away from him. There is nothing you can say to change my mind. Now, please leave so I can get to my niece and my best friend," Alex said, and without waiting for Mrs. Morriarti to respond, she turned and walked out of the room and into the babies' nursery. As she grabbed one of Everleigh's shirts out of her closet, she heard the front door slam shut, and she sighed with relief.

"I don't like her very much," Alex said to Taylor as she walked back into the living room. She grabbed her purse, car keys, and Taylor's diaper bag, then rushed out the door and to her car. As she buckled Taylor into his carseat, she thought about how much Mitchie must be freaking out. She hurried to buckle herself in, then sped to the hospital.

_With Mitchie and Everleigh..._

"It's okay, sweetie. Momma's got you, and everything is okay," Mitchie said softly into Everleigh's ear as she rocked her back and forth. Poor Everleigh was still crying; she hadn't stopped since the coffee hit her legs back at the coffee shop. They were back in a hospital room. The nurse had already been in to see them, and the doctor would be in soon. Mitchie wished he'd hurry up and make her sweet girl feel better.

Just then, the door flew open and a distressed looking Shane hurried inside. He went straight to Mitchie and Everleigh, his girls.

"Daddy's here, Evie!" Mitchie said with false enthusiasm. Everleigh seemed to calm down a little, but she was still crying. Mitchie carefully passed Everleigh over to Shane and took a seat in a chair. She put her face in her hands then sighed and ran them through her hair. She wanted to cry herself, but she hadn't had time to even do that yet.

"What in the hell happened to her, Mitch?" Shane asked as he looked at his daughter's burnt legs. They were fire red with a few blisters. Her burns didn't look critical, but they didn't look very comfortable either.

Mitchie sighed and wiped away a stray tear from her face. When she called and told Shane to meet her at the hospital, she didn't tell him what happened to Everleigh because she didn't want him to go find Rebecca before he came to the hospital.

"I had her at the coffee shop with me, and Rebecca spilled my coffee onto her legs when I wasn't paying attention," Mitchie said, her vocie breaking at the end. She was Everleigh's mom, and she was supposed to protect her from people like Rebecca. Mitchie felt like she'd failed.

"Rebecca did this to her?" Shane demanded, his eyes igniting with anger. Mitchie nodded, and Shane set his jaw and looked away, too angry to say anything. He closed his eyes, then opened them and hit the wall in a sudden burst of anger. Everleigh began screaming louder at her Daddy's sudden change in mood. Mitchie jumped up and took Everleigh from his arms, and he ran his hands through his hair. He had never wanted to hit a girl before, but he wanted to go find Rebecca and cause her the same amount of pain she'd caused his daughter.

"Shit! Why the hell won't she leave us alone? I mean, damn it!" Shane said, anger radiating through his body. Mitchie, who had never seen Shane so angry before, understood exactly what he was feeling. She wanted to hurt Rebecca in every possible way, but she wanted Everleigh to be better first.

It was then that the door opened and the doctor walked in. He was older, his dark hair speckled with strands of silver, and he was wearing a smile despite Everleigh's screams.

"I am Doctor Westborn, and I will be treating Miss Everleigh this afternoon. Now, let me take a look at her burns," the doctor said in a deep voice. Mitchie nodded and shifted Everleigh so that her legs were visible. Doctor Westborn frowned as he examined them. After a few minutes, he looked at Mitchie.

"What did you say caused these burns?" he asked her with a frown.

"We were at a coffee shop, and my coffee got knocked over and hit her legs. She was wearing pants, but I took them off of her as soon as it happened," Mitchie replied as she swayed Everleigh back and forth, trying to control her loud screams. Doctor Westborn nodded, satisfied with Mitchie's answer, then began to write on Everleigh's chart.

"Well, I am going to start her on an IV with medicine to ease her pain and make her sleep as well as fluids to keep her from dehydrating, as that is our main concern when it comes to burn patients. We will also get her some cooling cream to put on her burns. If she does okay with the medicine, you should be able to take her home tonight. Does that sound okay?" Doctor Westborn said as he finished writing in Everleigh's chart then smiled at Mitchie. Mitchie smiled a grateful smile back at him.

"Yes. Thank-you so much," she said, happy that something was finally being done to make her baby feel better. Doctor Westborn nodded understandingly at her.

"The nurse will be in here in just a minute to start the IV. Once the medication starts working, we will apply the cream to her burns," he said, the left the room. Mitchie smiled at her little girl.

"The doctor is going to make you all better, sweetie. It's all going to stop hurting soon," Mitchie said soothingly and kissed Everleigh's red cheeks. She continued to rock Everleigh back and forth and kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes, Mitchie glanced back over at Shane. He hadn't said a word since the doctor had come in.

"Shane, tell me what you're thinking," Mitchie pleaded with him, wanting him to let her in. Shane sighed then walked over to them. He took a seat in the empty chair and looked at Mitchie. She was shocked to see tears forming in his eyes.

"Evie is going to be okay, Shane. Didn't you hear the doctor?" Mitchie asked in a consoling voice as she stepped closer to him and let him hold one of her hands. Shane sighed and cleared his throat.

"Yes, I heard the doctor. It's just... I have only been Evie's daddy for a few months, and since then I have managed to get her kicked out of her grandparents' house, to introduce her to a woman who never really cared about her, and to get her poor little legs burnt. I just feel like I've caused her more harm than good," Shane explained, his voice full of raw emotion. Mitchie was surprised that he was blaming himself for so much, when she didn't blame him for any of it.

"None of that is your fault. Everleigh adores you, Shane! You're her daddy, and she loves you more than anything else in this world. Sometimes, things happen, things that we don't always understand, but there's always a purpose and you just have to have faith and just go with it. Evie is going to be just fine. Don't be so hard on yourself," Mitchie said gently, rubbing Shane's hand with her thumb. He was quiet for a few minutes, but then he looked back at Mitchie.

"Does it ever get any easier?" he asked her, his eyes red with emotion. Just the sight of them made Mitchie want to melt. It was so sweet how much Shane adored Everleigh.

"What? Being a parent? I've only been doing this a few months longer than you, but, from what I've experienced, it doesn't get much easier. I am always worrying about my Everleigh, whether or not she'll get choked on one of her blankets while she's sleeping, whether or not she'll crawl somewhere she'd not supposed to be and get hurt. I've learned that you just have to do your best and love the hell out of her," MItchie replied, making Shane smile a bit. She grinned at him and patted his hand before she pulled her hand back up to wipe tears from Everleigh's face.

"Aren't you tired of crying yet, baby? I know you must be exhausted," Mitchie murmured next to Everleigh's ear as she continued to rock the crying baby back and forth. She sighed and rested her chin on the top of Everleigh's head. She thought about what she'd just told Shane, and she knew there was no denying that she loved the hell out of her sweet Everleigh.

It was then that the door to their room opened and Alex flew inside with Taylor glued to her hip. She looked so worried that Mitchie had to smile at her. Alex hurried over to Mitchie and Everleigh. She gave Mitchie a side-hug, then kissed Everleigh's head.

"Oh my gosh, Mitchie! I was so worried I ran three red lights getting over here. Is she okay? What did the doctor say?" Alex asked anxiously as she shifted Taylor to her other hip. Taylor looked like he had no idea what was going on, he was just happy to be with his mommy with his pacifier in his mouth.

"Relax, Lex. Evie is going to be okay. A nurse is going to be in here in a few minutes to start her on some pain medication and fluids through IV, and once she's calmed down a little, they're going to apply some cream to her burns. Doctor Westborn said that we should be able to bring her home tonight," Mitchie replied, smiling as a large fraction of worry left Alex's face. She placed her free hand to her chest in relief.

"Thank God. Oh my gosh, thank God," Akex said with a sigh as she sat down in a free chair and balanced Taylor on her lap. She let out a sigh and leaned back. She was so relieved that Everleigh was okay, so relieved that her son was happy and healthy.

It was not long before the nurse came in and started Everleigh on her IV medication. Although it upset Everleigh even more to be stuck with the IV needle, now that the medication was in her system, she was fast asleep.

"So, what did Dean say when you talked to him, Alex?" Shane asked quietly as he bounced Taylor up and down on his lap. Taylor was enjoying it greatly, the smile that had lit his face when Shane started never leaving. Alex grimaced at him from her place next to Mitchie beside Everleigh's bed.

"Nothing, because I didn't have the chance to see him. His mother made an unexpected appearance at my house before I could leave," Alex replied with a frown as she thought about the dreadful woman Dean had to call his mother. She shuddered.

Mitchie looked from Shane to Alex with a confused frown on her face. "Wait, what are y'all talking about? You're getting back together with Dean?" she asked quietly as she continued to rub her sweet baby's hand. A small smile made its way across Alex's face then.

"Yeah. Shane helped me today to decide to get back together with Dean. I can't just let his mother decide what's best for us," Alex replied as she smiled at Shane. Mitchie looked even more confused by Alex's answer.

"No offense, Lex, but I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. What does Dean's mother have to do with anything?" Mitchie asked, confusion written plainly across her face. It was then that Alex opened up to Mitchie and told her everything she'd heard Dean's mother saying, the words that made her break up with Dean in the first place, the words Alex had kept hidden inside of her for so long.

Gently setting Everleigh's hand back down, Mitchie stood up and walked over to Alex, pulling her into a hug. "Lex, you could have told me all of that before now. I could have helped you," she said as she pulled away and sat back down. Alex just shrugged a little at her.

"I guess I just needed some time to myself for a while. I needed to try to figure out things on my own before I involved anybody else. And, I'm sorry for the way I have been acting since all of this started. I just haven't been feeling much like myself without Dean being with me," Alex replied with a sheepish grin. Mitchie smiled acceftionately at her friend before she turned her attention back to Everleigh, who looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

"So, are you going to go talk to Dean tonight?" Mitchie asked as she absentmindedly picked up Everleigh's tiny hand and began rubbing it softly with her thumb. Alex sighed a little bit and shifted Taylor so that he was laying his head on her shoulder. She smiled when he grabbed a piece of her hair and began twirling it around his finger.

"I was going to, but then Dean's mom came by. and then I had to come here. I think it will have to wait until tomorrow," Alex replied as she rubbed Taylor back with her hand. Mitchie suddenly looked up at Alex then, her eyes bright with excitement. Alex eyed her suspiciously.

"Why do you look like the cat who just caught the canary?" Alex asked, her eyebrows raised. Mitchie began to grin like a five-year-old on Christmas Day.

"Go now!" Mitchie said excitedly, her voice sounding more like a screech than anything else. Alex scrunched up her face at Mitchie's comment.

"Go now? What do you mean, go now?" Alex asked as she stood up and began to rock Taylor back and forth. He was beginning to get fussy, and Alex figured it was probably because he'd missed his late-afternoon nap.

"Go talk to Dean now, Lex! Shane and I have everything under control here, and then we'll bring Evie home. Go get your man!" Mitchie said encouragingly. Alex looked skeptically from Mitchie to Shane, who was also nodding at her encouragingly.

"I don't know. It's getting kind of late, and this little guy is starting to look tired," Alex replied, nodding her head towards Taylor as he yawned again. Alex smiled and kissed his head. She began to rock him again.

Shane stood up then and walked over to Alex. He placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Alex, you need to go see Dean now. You can't hold it off any longer, and it can't wait until tomorrow. When you love somebody and you know that they are hurting, you have to make it better as soon as you can. Dean is suffering without you, and you need to go make him feel better," Shane said, his voice soft with emotion. Alex blinked back a few tears as she stared at him. She began to nod, finally understanding the urgency behind Shane's words. She'd felt the same hell Dean has felt for the past two months, and she felt obligated to take that pain away from Dean. She loved him much too much to let him continue suffering.

"Y-you're right. I have to go see Dean now," Alex said, a slow smile making its way across her face. She scrambled around and grabbed her purse and Taylor's diaper bag. She headed for the door, but then turned around at the last minute and hurried over to Shane. She gave him a big hug, then gave one to Mitchie.

"Thank-you. Both of you. You have no idea how much you have helped," Alex said before she turned and practically ran out the door. Mitchie smiled after her and grabbed Shane's hand into her own. It felt like her hand was made specifically for his. She felt like she couldn't be any more in love.

"I'm so happy for them. Alex deserves this after all she's suffered without him," Mitchie said as she smiled at Shane.

_With Alex and Taylor about 15 minutes later..._

"I know you're sleepy, sweet boy. I promise this won't take long," Alex said soothingly as she balanced Taylor on her hip and walked to the Morriarti's front door. Before she had the chance to raise her hand to knock, the door swung open and Dean appeared. She knew that their facial expressions were identical- shocked, loving, and longing. Tears rushed to Alex's eyes, and a smile made its way across her face. She hadn't seen Dean in so long, and all she wanted to do was hug him.

Dean's eyes rushed from Alex to Taylor and then back again to Alex. His mind was spinning faster than a hamster on its wheel. He blinked a few times, then rubbed his eyes, but Alex and Taylor were still standing on his front porch. A smile leapt onto his face and lit up his eyes.

"Allie... What.. What are you doing here?" he asked slowly, trying not to get his hopes up in case she wasn't there to get back together with him. A tear fell from Alex's eye as she stepped closer to Dean, her other half.

"Oh, Dean.. I missed you so much!" she said, then threw herself into his arms. She breathed in deeply, the strong scent of orange bodywash and his cologne going through her nostrils and to the familiar part of her brain. He pulled his arms around her as tight as he could without upsetting Taylor. He wanted to hold them forever.

"I missed you too. I missed you so, so much," Dean whispered and kissed the top of her head. After a few moments, the tow pulled apart, and Dean's grin was as wide as the world. He reached a hand out and brushed the tears from Alex's face. She missed those hands.

"So, why are you here? I mean, what are you here for?" Dean asked, stuttering the words anxiously. He hoped with everything inside of him that she was going to say the words he'd been longing for, that she wanted to get back together with him, that she loved him as much as he loved her.

"I came to tell you that I miss you, and that I'm sorry, and that I love you more than my own life. I need you, Dean, and I can't live another second without you by my side. I _want_ to move in together, and I _want_ to raise Taylor together. Please take my back, Dean. I need you," Alex replied, more tears streaming down her cheeks. She thought she even spotted tears in Dean's eyes, too.

"Allie, of course I'll take you back. I want to spend forever with you and Taylor. I love you so much," Dean replied, his voice catching a bit, as he pulled Alex back into his arms. He'd never felt more right in his entire life. She and Taylor completed him.

Alex and Dean sat down on the font steps to his house, and Alex explained to him her reasons for leaving him in the first place. She told him all about what she heard his mother saying in the store, and she told him everything his mother told her when she came to visit earlier that afternoon. And then, the two sat in silence, simply enjoying each other's company and not needing anymore words, just needing each other.

It was about an hour later when Taylor began to cry and Alex realized that she hadn't fed him dinner yet.

"I guess it's about time I get this little one home for dinner and bed. Will you call me tonight?" Alex asked Dean as the two stood beside her car. Alex didn't want to leave, and Dean didn't want her to leave, but Alex knew that Taylor needed his supper. Dean grinned at her and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. It was longer than he'd remembered.

"I will call you tonight and in the morning and many, many more times. You're not going to get away quite so easily this time," Dean replied with a smile. He then took Taylor from her and buckled him into his carseat. When he was finished and Taylor was safely buckled in, he came back to Alex and gave her a kiss with as much passion as he could muster. And, after two months apart, it was a lot of passion.

When they finally pulled apart, Alex grinned at Dean. "I love you, but I really do have to get Taylor home. I will see you at school tomorrow," Alex said to Dean as she opened her car door and got inside. He nodded and shut it for her. And, before he could stop her with another kiss, Alex started her car and backed away, finally feeling whole again.

It was nice to finally feel whole again. She could get used to that feeling.

Alex was almost home when she got a text message from Mitchie. She waited until she was at a red light before she opened it.

_"I've found the perfect apartment!"_ the message read. Alex raised her eyebrows. What was her best friend talking about?

**A/N: Alrighty, that's it for this episode. What exactly is Mitchie talking about? Hmmmm. ;)**

**I hope you guys liked it! I am sorry it has been such a long wait, but I have had SO MUCH going on (I'll spare you the details), and I have simply lacked inspiration. I love you guys more than anything else in the whole wide world, though. You keep me going, and I could never thank you enough for just being YOU.**

**I love y'all. God bless all of you. - Jordan. :)**

**Here's a look at what's to come on the next episode...**

_"Rach, as much as I love you, and as much as I will always be on your side, you have to tell Nathan about Carly. Nathan's her daddy, and he deserves to know,"_

_..._

_"I don't think I made myself clear the first time. My son is not moving in with you and your child. End of discussion,"_

_..._

_"I told you that we weren't finished the other day, and I wasn't kidding. You hurt my daughter, and by the time I'm through with you, you are going to wish so badly that you hadn't,"_

_..._

_"Alex, we need to talk. I don't want you to be mad at Jacob anymore,"_

_..._

_"I got a job!"_

_..._

_"Evie said her fisrt word!"_


End file.
